amante y esposa
by Vampirita17
Summary: que pasara cuando serena se entere que se divorcio de darien, y que la hermana de darien igual rei se lleve la sorpresa que su excuñada serena estar con darien que les espera a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de esta historia no me pertenence es de **naoko takeuchi**

las historia tampoco es de** lynne graham**.

Lynne Graham - **AMANTE Y ESPOSA,**

Protagonistas: **serena y darien**

**Argumento:**

Estaba a punto de convertirse en la amante de su marido..

Cuando Vivien Saracino se convenció de que darien, su millonario marido, tenía una aventura lo abandonó de inmediato. Aunque estaba embarazada de él, no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Ahora Vivien acababa de descubrir que quizá darien no fuera tan culpable como ella había creído y decidió volver a seducirlo para salvar su matrimonio.

Pero Lucca no iba a aceptar una sencilla reconciliación. Volvería con ella, pero a su modo... ¡serían amantes


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

NO ESTABA seguro de que quisieras verlo... -con el tono incómodo de alguien que estu viera disculpándose de antemano por una posi ble ofensa, el primo de Darién , Seiya , dejó sobre el elegante escritorio un periódico sensacionalista.

Un solo vistazo a la sonriente rubia que lucía sus curvas orgullosa bajo los estridentes titulares y Darien shields se quedó helado. Era Mina Aino, la mu jer cuyas mentiras tanto habían contribuido a la des trucción de su matrimonio. De acuerdo con las noticias de sociedad del día anterior, había llegado aún más bajo revelando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que se había atrevido a hacer para conseguir sus quince minu tos de fama. En tan desinhibido relato, la ex modelo de publicaciones para hombres confesaba haber inven tado la historia de su noche de pasión con el multimi llonario italiano Drien shields

-¡Deberías demandarla! -instó Seiya con la vehe mencia y la poca sofisticación de un recién licenciado en Derecho con ganas de demostrar su potencial.

Sería un esfuerzo inútil, reflexionó Darien torciendo su amplia y sensual boca en un gesto lleno de sar casmo. Sabía que no obtendría ningún beneficio arras trando a los tribunales a aquella golfa barata y con ella, su propia reputación, arruinada hacía ya algún tiempo. Lo que era más, su divorcio estaba a punto de ser definitivo puesto que Serena, su inminente ex esposa, lo había declarado culpable con una rapidez y una falta de confianza que habría dejado lívido a cualquier ma rido. Implacable ante cualquier explicación, Serena ha bía asumido el papel de víctima y había abandonado el hogar conyugal animada por su amargada y ambiciosa hermana, Berit . Se había negado a escuchar sus continuas declaraciones de inocencia y había optado por dejarlo, a pesar de estar embarazada del que sería su primer hijo. La misma mujer que lloraba a mares con las películas de Lassie se había convertido en piedra ante él.

-¿Darien...? -intentó seiya recuperar su atención rompiendo un silencio que cualquier otro empleado de Darien habría reconocido como una señal de aviso.

No sin esfuerzo, Darien suprimió un gruñido de pro testa mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que si un muchacho tan poco cualificado como su primo estaba trabajando para él, era únicamente por caridad. Seiya necesitaba desesperadamente añadir algo de experiencia laboral a su limitadísimo curriculum. Darien había comprobado que era inteligente pero poco práctico, concienzudo pero con poca inspiración, bien intencionado pero sin tacto alguno. Mientras otros levantaban el vuelo, Seiya o seguía caminando con lentitud, a veces de un modo enervante.

-Te debo una disculpa -continuó diciendo el joven evidentemente empeñado en soltar lo que había preparado-. Yo no creí que esa Aino y te hubiera tendido una trampa. Todos pensamos que realmente habías tenido una aventurilla con ella.

Con la confirmación de la poca fe que tenía en él ese sector de la familia, darien se tapó los ojos oscuros y tristes.

-Pero nadie te culpó de absolutamente nada -se apresuró a decir-. Serena simplemente no reunía las condiciones...

-Te recuerdo que serena es la madre de mi hijo. No quiero oírte hablar de ella si no es con el respeto que se merece -murmuró Darien con frialdad.

Seiya se sonrojó y se deshizo en disculpas. Cons ciente de que su primo había acabado con su paciencia con tanta estupidez darien le pidió que lo dejara solo. Se puso en pie y se acercó al imponente ventanal que ofrecía unas espectaculares vistas de Londres, pero su mirada estaba enfocada hacia algo más interno y sus pensamientos eran sin duda más amargos que la bella panorámica.

Su hijo, endimion , estaba creciendo sin él en una modesta casa donde no se hablaba italiano. La ruptura y posterior separación de serena había sido cualquier cosa excepto civilizada; Darien había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir ver siquiera a su adorado hijo. Todo el mundo lo había culpado de adulterio debido a las sórdidas declaraciones de Mina Aino y desde un primer momento, sus abogados le habían dejado bien claro que sería imposible arrebatarle la custodia del niño a una esposa de reputación intachable como serena . A Lucca todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar que ella, que había arruinado su matrimonio con su falta de confianza, hubiera obtenido la tutela del pequeño sin esfuerzo alguno.

Era consciente de que en su situación se había convertido para endimion en poco más que un visitante ocasional y tenía miedo de que el pequeño se olvidara de él entre visita y visita. ¿Cómo podría un niño tan pequeño recordar a un padre ausente durante un mes? Y desde luego serena no estaría dispuesta a hablarle del padre que ella misma le había privado de tener. Ahora al menos se daría cuenta de que no contaba con la autoridad moral que ella misma se había otorgado.

Aquel prometedor cambio le daba fuerzas para continuar y echar a un lado tan inquietantes pensamientos. De pronto sintió una satisfacción poco común en los últimos tiempos, aunque no tardó en considerar la posibilidad de que serena no viera la noticia de la confesión de Mina Aino . Su esposa era una intelectual que dedicaba poca atención a los asuntos de actualidad y rara vez leía los periódicos.

Automáticamente, llamó a su secretaria y le dio instrucciones de comprar una nueva copia de la relevante publicación para después mandársela a serena acompañada de una carta ofreciéndole sus respetos. ¿Mezquino? No lo creía. Su orgullo herido lo impulsaba a atraer la atención de serena sobre la prueba de su inocencia.

Era consciente de que iba a arruinarle el día. Serena estaba acostumbrada a vivir protegida y una mujer tan ingenua como ella se sentía herida con facilidad. Era de esas personas a las que cualquier problema les quitaba el sueño y sin duda se atormentaría cuando se viera obligada a enfrentarse a la evidencia que demostraba que había juzgado mal a su marido. Quizá la justicia natural estuviera por fin de parte de darien , pero nada podría compensarle el sufrimiento.

-Jock, haz el favor de salir... -le suplicó serena al pequeño terrier de tres patas que se escondía bajo el aparador.

Jock, cuyo nombre hacía mención a un simpático personaje de dibujos animados, permaneció inmóvil. Le habían negado la oportunidad de hincar los dientesen la pierna del reparador de lavadoras y por tanto, le habían impedido cumplir con su deber de proteger a su dueña de un intruso. Se suponía que los perros no se enfurruñaban, pero Jock solía enrabietarse como un niño cuando se veía privado del placer de echar a los hombres de la casa.

Endimion soltó una risotada y se dispuso a gatear bajo el mueble en busca de su compañero de juegos. Pero serena se lo impidió, aquellos enormes ojos azul profundo se abrieron de par en par y empezó a dar manotazos para librarse de los brazos de su madre. Cuando vio que no lo conseguía, gritó contrariado. No -le dijo tranquila pero tajantemente. Después de una reciente humillación sufrida en el supermercado, no le había quedado otro remedio que llegar a la conclusión de que tenía que aprender a controlar los ataques de genio de su hijo.

« ¿No?» endimion miró con evidente perplejidad a la mujer de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes llenos de ansiedad .lita , su niñera, utilizaba con frecuencia aquella desagradable palabra, y también su padre. Pero sabía que su madre lo adoraba y detestaba negarle nada. De hecho a sus dieciocho meses tenía todos los instintos de un tirano que había descubierto que únicamente necesitaba algunas respuestas básicas para obtener el triunfo en cualquier situación: cuando le frustraban algún plan, sólo tenía que agarrar un buen berrinche hasta que le dieran lo que quería. Así que empezó a respirar hondo preparándose para gritar y patalear.

Con apenas su metro sesenta de delgada estatura, serena se limitó a dejar al pequeño en el parquecito, pues ya había comprobado más de una vez lo difícil que resultaba sujetarlo cuando el mal genio se apode raba de él. Después del día en que se le cayó de los brazos, había decidido que en esas situaciones lo me jor era soltarlo.

-¡Este niño está muy mimado! -le había dicho su hermana Berit en aquella ocasión, y lo había hecho con tan evidente desagrado, que la tierna y maternal serena se había sentido herida.

-Exigente el pequeñajo, ¿no? -había comentado con desaprobación zafiro black, su amigo y compañero del departamento de botánica-. ¿No has pensado en enseñarle un poco de disciplina?

-Tienes que ser firme con él -le había recomendado lita después de que serena insistiera en que le explicara por qué el niño no se comportaba de ese modo con puede llegar a ser muy terco.

Serena hizo el pino junto al parque. Una distracción a tiempo podía hacer maravillas para cortar sus rabietas. Y así fue, el pequeño se quedó a medias en el llanto para echarse a reír sorprendido ante las piruetas de su madre.

Serena lo levantó en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras parpadeaba para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Todo el amor desesperado que había sentido una vez por Lucca había sido transferido a su hijo. Estaba convencida de que sin endimion se habría vuelto loca de dolor tras el fin de su matrimonio. Las necesidades del niño la habían obligado a enfrentarse a la dura realidad y a inventar una nueva vida para los dos. Pero el sufrimiento que le había provocado la traición de Darien se guía clavado dentro de ella y tenía que vivir con él día tras día. Siempre había sentido las cosas de un modo muy hondo y ya de niña había tenido que aprender a ocultar la intensidad de sus emociones tras una aparente tranquilidad. De otro modo hacía que los demás se sintieran incómodos.

El ruido de un coche acercándose a la casa por el camino de grava anunció el regreso de Berit. Jock asomó la cabeza por debajo del aparador, dio un solo ladrido mirando con nerviosismo a la puerta y volvió a esconderse. Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta para dar paso a la mujer alta y peliroja que habría resultado preciosa de no ser por la dureza de sus ojos verdes y por su mandíbula siempre apretada en un gesto de descontento.

Indiferente a la entrada de su tía, seguramente por que Berit jamás le prestaba atención si no era para quejarse de su inmaduro comportamiento, endimion bostezó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

-¿No debería estar echándose la siesta? -preguntó Berit irritada al ver al pequeño.

-Estaba a punto de subirlo a su dormitorio –serena subió las escaleras preguntándose si el mal humor de su hermana habría sido ocasionado por otro disgusto profesional, lo que le recordó que ella misma tampoco se encontraba en una buena situación económica.

Habría sido cruel sermonear a Berit sabiendo que tenía que luchar con fuerza para sobrevivir sin champán, caviar y todo ese tipo de lujos. Serena también se sentía culpable porque era consciente de que su negativa a aceptar ningún apoyo económico de Darien más que el estrictamente esencial para mantener al niño era la razón principal de sus números rojos. Había puesto su orgullo por encima del sentido común y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Al menos la casa en la que vivía era pequeña y barata de mantener. Por supuesto, Berit era de la opinión de que parecía una casa de muñecas; pero en los oscuros días que había pasado sola, a punto de dar a luz y luchando por soportar la vida sin darien , aquella pequeña casa se había convertido en una especie de refugio. Además, estaba situada en una bonita zona de campo cercana a Oxford, en cuya universidad serena trabajaba tres días a la semana como totora en el de partamento de botánica. Con sus dos dormitorios, tenía el tamaño perfecto para una madre y su único hijo; pero se quedaba algo corta cuando surgía la necesidad de alojar a otro adulto. No obstante, serena estaba encantada de tener allí a su hermana y sólo esperaba que tuviera en cuenta la posibilidad de buscarse un lugar más amplio en un futuro cercano. Pero quién habría pensado que la boutique londinense de Berit acabaría teniendo que cerrar. Su pobre hermana lo había per dido todo: su moderno apartamento en la zona cara de la ciudad, su coche deportivo... por no hablar de la ma yoría de sus sofisticados aunque volubles amigos.

-¡Ni te molestes en preguntarme qué tal me ha ido la entrevista! -advirtió su hermana cuando serena volvió de acostar al pequeño-. Esa vieja bruja prácticamente me ha acusado de mentir en el curriculum. Pero yo ya le he dicho lo que podía hacer con su asqueroso empleo.

-Vamos -trató de decir serena algo desconcer tada-... Seguro que no te acusó de mentir.

-No ha hecho falta... ha empezado a preguntarme cosas en francés y yo no sabía qué demonios me estaba diciendo —narró Berit furibunda—. Yo sólo había puesto que tenía conocimientos de francés, ¡no que fuera bilingüe!

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de que su hermana mayor hubiera estudiado francés en su vida, intentó calmarla con palabras de consuelo y comprensión. Pero Berit no apreció tal intento.

-¡La culpa de que me hayan humillado así la tienes tú!

— ¿Yo? —preguntó serena desconcertada.

-Todavía estás casada con un hombre increíble mente rico y sin embargo nosotras nos morimos de hambre -explicó con tremenda amargura-. Siempre estás quejándote del poco dinero que tienes y haciendo que me sienta culpable... Estoy buscando trabajos que están muy por debajo de mi nivel, mientras que tú te pasas el día sentada en casa cómodamente mimando a endimion como si fuera un príncipe.

Serena estaba horrorizada por el profundo resenti miento que estaba mostrando su hermana y se sentía responsable.

-Berit , yo...

-Siempre has sido muy rara serena . ¡Echa un vistazo a tu vida! -continuó diciendo con igual desprecio-. Vives aquí en mitad de la nada, con un perro monstruoso y tu precioso hijo y jamás haces nada ni vas a ningún sitio que merezca la pena. Tienes un trabajo aburrido, una vida aburrida, siempre has sido la persona más aburrida que conozco. ¡No me extraña que Darien tuviera una aventura con aquella rubia tan sexy! ¡Lo que es un misterio es que alguna vez se casara con alguien tan insignificante como tú!

Serena observó consternada el final de tan terrible diatriba y la salida explosiva de su hermana. Enseguida se apresuró a almacenar todas aquellas palabras en el subconsciente mientras acariciaba a Jock, que se había echado a temblar por efecto de unos gritos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Trató de recordarse que Berit estaba pasando un mal momento que habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquiera. Nadie sabía mejor que serena lo duro que era construir una nueva vida sobre las cenizas de la pérdida y la destrucción. Y recitaba especialmente difícil para Berit , que nunca había tenido que renunciar a nada, acostumbrada a unos privilegios que siempre había disfrutado sin preguntarse por qué.

Sin embargo serena había crecido creyéndose una persona afortunada. Sus padres biológicos habían fallecido en un accidente de coche cuando ella era sólo un bebé, pero pronto la había adoptado la acomodada familia tsukino . Su única hija, Berit , tenía por aquel entonces tres años y la pareja había decidido adoptar otra hija para que a su niña nunca le faltara compañía.

Nadie la había tratado mal en la familia tsukino, pero serena sabía que no había respondido a las esperanzas del matrimonio de que se convirtiera en el alma gemela de Berit. Entre ellas nunca había habido nada en común y la diferencia de edad nunca había hecho más que intensificar su disparidad. Consciente de su fallo, serena había crecido con la sensación de ser una continua fuente de decepciones para la familia. Los tsukino lo habían esperado que serena se convirtiera en una señorita femenina como Berit , a la que le habían encantado la moda, los caballos y el ballet antes de interesarse por los hombres y la intensa vida social. Sin embargo serena siempre había sido tímida, introvertida y resultó ser también la más torpe de la clase de ballet. Los caballos la habían aterrado sólo un poco menos que los hombres, lo que la había hecho huir de las fiestas como de la peste. Se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca desde el momento en el que había aprendido a leer; y sólo se había sentido segura de sí misma en el mundo académico, donde su inteligencia siempre había sido recompensada con notas inmejorables. Sin embargo los logros conseguidos en ese terreno no habían hecho más que incomodar a sus padres, que encontraban a normal que una joven de su edad estuviese tan interesada en estudiar.

Su madre había fallecido de un ataque cardiaco cuando serena tenía diecisiete años y su padre había muerto cuando ella estaba en la universidad, después de varios meses de una seria crisis económica. Para Berit había sido todo un golpe tener que vender la casa y las antigüedades de los tsukino, que siempre ha bía creído que acabarían siendo suyas algún día. Serena no había sabido cómo consolar a su hermana por tal pérdida.

El estridente timbre de la puerta la sacó de aquel repaso de sus fracasos como hija y hermana adoptiva. Un mensajero le entregó un paquete y se volvió a marcar rápidamente.

-¿Qué es? -le preguntó Berit mientras ella miraba atónita la elegante tarjeta en la que enseguida había distinguido la letra de su marido.

-No lo sé –serena frunció el ceño confundida al ver el periódico, ya que había dado por sentado que sería un regalo para Marco.

La confusión se tornó en ira en cuanto reconoció a la exuberante rubia que prometía contar todos sus secretos en la página cinco. Mientras pasaba las hojas se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y un sudor frío le empapaba las manos. ¿Por qué iba Darien a ser tan cruel de mandarle un artículo sobreMina aino ? siguió buscando la página que le importaba haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia de su hermana para que le dejara ver el periódico.

Por fin encontró el titular «SOY RICA GRACIAS A LAS MENTIRAS» y leyó el artículo a doble página sin pestañear siquiera. Con una increíble falta de vergüenza, mina confesaba que la historia de su fugaz aventura con darien no había sido más que una efectiva mentira elaborada con el propósito de hacerse famosa y de que la invitaran a las fiestas de sociedad. La noche de pasión desenfrenada que la modelo había relatado sólo dos años antes había sido pura invención.

Serena se quedó petrificada, una especie de aturdimiento se había apoderado tanto de su cuerpo como de su cerebro. ¿Mina aino se lo había inventado todo? ¿No había sido más que una cruel mentira? De pronto tenía la sensación de haberse quedado hueca. Darien no la había traicionado, él no había mentido y ella... ¿Y ella? Ella había preferido pensar lo peor de él y se había negado a aceptar sus explicaciones. Le ha bía dado la espalda a su marido y a su matrimonio. Aquella agonía la estaba devorando viva. Era como caer en un abismo.

-Me equivoqué... Juzgué mal a darien...

-¿Que hiciste qué? -preguntó su hermana casi gritando, al tiempo que le arrancaba el periódico de las manos con evidente impaciencia.

Serena se pasó la mano por la frente cubierta de sudor. La culpabilidad hacía que le retumbaran las sienes y tenía la sensación de no poder afrontar la enormidad de su error. Aquella confesión la había golpeado como golpeaba una piedra contra un cristal haciéndolo pedazos. El mundo que había reinventado se le derrumbaba. En una décima de segundo, había pasado de ser una mujer que creía haber actuado correctamente abandonando a su marido infiel a convertirse en una que había cometido un tremendo error con el que había hecho daño al hombre al que amaba y a su querido hijo.

-¿No irás a creerte esta basura? -inquirió su hermana en tono despreciativo-. Ahora que los medios no le hacen ni caso, Mina aino haría o diría cualquier cosa para que su nombre volviera a los titulares.

-No... Su historia coincide exactamente con lo que Lucca me dijo en su momento, pero... -su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta quebrarse con la llegada del llanto que ella luchaba por contener-. Pero yo no quise escucharlo...

-¡Claro que no lo escuchaste! -la interrumpió su hermana-. Eras demasiado sensata como para escuchar sus mentiras. Sabías que, antes de casarse contigo, era un reputado mujeriego. ¿Acaso no intenté yo avisarte?

Mucha gente había intentado prevenir a serena para que no se casara con darien shields; de hecho nadie parecía haberse alegrado de su unión. Ni la familia de él ni la de ella. Todos se habían sorprendido de su decisión y habían dudado de que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que tan extraña pareja tuviera éxito. Hasta los que se suponía que les deseaban lo mejor le habían dicho a serena que era demasiado tranquila, demasiado reservada y estudiosa y demasiado poco apasionada para un hombre tan sofisticado como Lucca. Ella había escuchado todos aquellos pre ocupados consejos que habían conseguido hacerla sentirse insegura incluso antes de la boda. Sin embargo al final del día, Lucca sólo había tenido que chascar los dedos para que ella acudiera corriendo contra viento y marea. Lo había amado más que a su propia vida y se había sentido desprotegida e inde fensa ante el poder de aquel amor. —De todos modos, ahora ya estás prácticamente divorciada -le recordó Berit duramente-. Nunca deberías haberte casado con él. Erais totalmente incompatibles.

Serena no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, inmersa en un torbellino de sentimientos. Darien no la había traicionado en los brazos de mina aino . La chabacana rubia se había colado en el yate dedarien , recordós erena. Haciéndose pasar por una estudiante, mina había conseguido que uno de los invitados de darien la contratara para servir de acompañante a su hija en el crucero y al mismo tiempo ayudarla a practicar inglés. Y cuando aquellas detalladas confesiones habían salido a la luz, nadie se había sentido en posición de confirmar o contradecir tales afirmaciones. Nadie excepto darien ...

Serena sintió una náusea. Había castigado a su ma rido por un pecado que no había cometido, en lugar de tener fe en el hombre con el que se había casado. darien era inocente, lo que significaba que toda la agonía por la que ella había pasado en los dos últimos años había sido exclusivamente por su propia culpa. Aquélla era una realidad muy dura de aceptar de repente, pero serena tenía la suficiente humildad para aceptar su error y dar el paso más importante, disculparse por el daño que le había infligido a darien . Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

-Necesito ver a darien ... -murmuró enseguida.

-¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he di cho? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas ver a darien ?

Serena se encontraba en estado de shock y a pesar de estar actuando con el piloto automático, la aplastante necesidad de ver a Lucca la guiaba como una antorcha en mitad de un túnel oscuro. Hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pues desde entonces los abogados se habían encargado de todo el proceso legal y una niñera era la que recogía a endimion para llevarlo con él. La acomodada situación económica de darien le había permitido no tener que tolerar ningún encuentro personal con su mujer después de la separación.

-Tengo que verlo -mientras hablaba, serena estaba ideando torpemente la manera de desplazarse a Londres. Como aquel día le tocaba trabajar, lita estaba a punto de llegar para cuidar a endimion y se quedaría allí hasta las seis de la tarde-. ¿Vas a salir esta noche?

-No... No lo he pensado -respondió Berit sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema.

-No sé a qué hora conseguiré ver a darien . Segura mente no sea una de sus visitas más esperadas, así que su pongo que volveré tarde -le explicó con ansiedad-. Puedo pedirle a Rosa que se quede un poco más y acueste aendimion. ¿Podrás tú cuidarlo hasta que yo vuelva?

-Si vas a ver a Lucca, cometerás el mayor error de tu vida -vaticinó Berit con vehemencia.

-Tengo que disculparme... es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En el tenso silencio que se hizo en la habitación, apareció una luz que iluminó a Berit.

-Quizá no sea tan mala idea. Podrías aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que estás completamente arruinada...

-¡Jamás podría hacer eso! -saltó serena de inmediato.

-Entonces yo no podré cuidar de endimion -contraa tacó su hermana sin titubear.

La rabia y la vergüenza luchaban dentro de ella.

-Está bien... mencionaré el tema y veré si puedo hacer algo...

Su capitulación provocó una sonrisa en Berit.

-Muy bien... entonces sólo por esta vez, haré de niñera. Esperemos que darien a se sienta muy generoso cuando te vea humillarte ante él.

Nada más enterarse de la llegada deserena , darien solicitó hacer un descanso en la reunión.

Al verla de pie en la recepción, se quedó parado en el descansillo de las escaleras. En mitad de la enorme sala, serena parecía diminuta e insignificante. La falda y el suéter marrón que llevaba estaban deformados y probablemente tenía otros dos o tres conjuntos iguales. Serena odiaba ir de tiendas y comprar las cosas de tres en tres la ayudaba a espaciar aquella obligación al má ximo. Lejos de la atención que él le había prestado, ha bía abandonado rápidamente el estilo regresado a su falta de elegancia. Llevaba las uñas sin pintar y el pelo rubio y sedoso recogido con un vulgar prendedor de plástico.

Con aquella indumentaria, no era el tipo de mujer que hacía que los hombres se volvieran a mirarla por la calle. Y sin embargo tenía una belleza luminosa que ni la más aburrida vestimenta podía ocultar. Paseó la mirada por la porción de hombro que dejaba entrever el suéter y después recorrió aquel delicado y femenino perfil. Una oleada de deseo le hizo reaccionar apretando los puños con fuerza.

En otro tiempo la había considerado dulce y leal hasta la muerte. Su calidez y su modestia lo habían cautivado, y su sinceridad y su bondad habían influido enormemente en su cínica visión del mundo. No había nada falso en ella. Darien había creído a ciencia cierta que había encontrado un tesoro. Había creído que su matrimonio funcionaría mientras tantos otros fracasaban. Él era un hombre para el que el fracaso era terreno prohibido y había elegido a la que sería su esposa con extremado cuidado. Pero serena no había resultado ser digna del anillo que él había puesto en su dedo.

Apartó la mirada con justificada ira, pero enseguida su cerebro enfrió el fuego de su sangre. ¿Por qué motivo había interrumpido la importante reunión que estaba manteniendo? Por un momento se había dejado llevar por las buenas maneras, decidió

Dándose media vuelta. Después de todo, él no la había invitado a que se presentara en su oficina a mitad de la jornada con la idea de recibir su atención.

Darien tenía que admitir que aquella reacción ante la confesión de mina aino era muy típica de ella y él mismo podría haberla previsto. Conocía bien a serena . De hecho, en otro tiempo se había preciado de sobre salir en todo lo que ella era un verdadero desastre. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidadserena podía reaccionar con una increíble impulsividad a la que la arras traban sus indisciplinadas emociones. Siempre había estado completamente ciega a las oscuras motivaciones que podían impulsar a otros a actuar, por lo que era incapaz de protegerse contra la manipulación. Era capaz de luchar a muerte para encontrar un acto redentor hasta en el ser humano más deplorable.

Pero darien no tenía la intención de redimirse ante ella. Tampoco deseaba verla y aquella repentina visita le parecía una insensatez que podría dejarla en ridículo. Era una torpeza aparecer allí el mismo día en que se había publicado la confesión de mina aino . -¿Acaso serena no tenía el más que él le había inculcado y había mínimo sentido común? A menudo había creído que no. Si la prensa se enteraba de que estaba allí, aparecerían hordas de paparazzi. Así que, sin querer dedicarle más tiempo, darien reanudó sus pasos, esa vez de vuelta a la reunión.

Serena tomó asiento sin sospechar que habían es tado observándola detenidamente. Se sentía incómoda e inquieta con las miradas furtivas que atraía. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con darien por teléfono desde el tren, pero había sido en vano pues el número del móvil que ella tenía estaba ahora «fuera de servicio». Tampoco llamando a la empresa había tenido mucha suerte, ya que le había resultado imposible hablar con él personalmente. Así que sólo le había que dado la opción de presentarse allí, donde la habían in formado con frialdad de que el señor shields estaba muy ocupado, por lo que se preparó para una larga es pera con el consuelo de que al menos Lucca estaba en el edificio y no de viaje como habría podido suceder.

Esa misma tarde a las cinco, darien concluyó la reu nión y le pidió a su secretaria que acompañara a serena hasta su despacho. Después de tres horas de espera sin que nadie le diera el menor atisbo de esperanza, se sintió aliviada de que alguien la sacara de aquella imponente recepción. Pero se convirtió en un amasijo de nervios ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a darien después de tanto tiempo. No sabía qué iba a decirle, no tenía la menor idea de cómo salvar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. Su supuesta infidelidad había creado una enorme barrera entre ella y sus emociones, pero ahora esa barrera había desaparecido y con ella la noción de cómo debía comportarse.

Serena atravesó el umbral de la puerta azorada e insegura.

Darien dominaba sin esfuerzo todo lo que lo rodeaba con su metro noventa y su cuerpo de atleta. Serena tuvo la sensación de que el oxígeno de la habitación se había esfumado impidiéndole respirar. Se le había quedado la boca seca y el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho. Encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul profundos era como chocar contra una alambrada eléctrica. La avergonzaba que incluso en una situación tan crucial como aquélla, se sintiera arrastrada por la atracción que ejercía aquel hombre sobre ella.

-Bueno... –murmuró darien , a quien por sus opera iones en el mundo empresarial, habían descrito como frío como el hielo y mucho más peligroso. Su ligero acento italiano le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda como una descarga-... ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?


	3. Chapter 2 recuperado

Capítulo 2

Serena -se quedó mirando a darien desconcer tada por su saludo. -¡Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí!

Sus cejas negras como el ébano se enarcaron en un gesto de aristócrata, pues incluso cuando quería mostrar su desacuerdo, darien tenía unos modales exquisitos.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

-Porque fuiste tú el que me envió ese periódico -le recordó con cierta tirantez por el efecto de sus nervios unidos a una desagradable sensación de ridículo.

-¿Y bien? -siguió él igualmente críptico pero elegante.

Serena intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero resultó inútil.

-Naturalmente he venido directamente a verte.

Darien soltó una suave risa que provocó un escalofrío en lo más profundo de serena

-¿Naturalmente? ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo es posible que puedas describir esta repentina visita tuya como natural?

Serena estaba empezando a sentirse intimidada por la peligrosa tensión ambiental que tan bien conocía. Su naturaleza era demasiado abierta y directa como para comprender el temperamento de darien, más complejo y oscuro. Aquella visita era para ella de vital importancia, pero la frialdad con la que él estaba tratándola la tenía un tanto desorientada.

-Es como si no estuvieras escuchándome. No seas así. ¡No te comportes como si esto fuera un juego!

-Pues tú no des cosas por sentado,_cara._ No estás dentro de mi cabeza y no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy pensando.

-Sé que debes de estar muy, muy enfadado conmigo...

-Te equivocas -la contradijo él-. Estar enfadado después de tanto tiempo sería algo completamente improductivo.

Pero serena llevaba demasiadas cosas dentro como para contener las palabras que se agolpaban en sus labios, luchando por salir.

-Sé que me odias y que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo ocurrido... y no pasa nada, es lo que merezco —confesó humildemente.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con todo eso -espetó darien frío como el hielo.

Serena levantó sus ojos azules cielo y angustiados como implorándole que la escuchara y apreciara la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

-Sé que decirte que lo siento es bastante poco a estas alturas y hasta te resultará enervante, pero tengo que decirlo.

-¿Por qué? -su mirada oscura y brillante se detuvo en ella como un desafío-. No tengo el menor interés en oír tus disculpas.

-Tú me enviaste ese periódico... -le recordó de nuevo con poco más que un susurro.

Pero él se encogió de hombros despreciativamente.

-Querías que supiera que me había equivocado -continuó diciendo serena sacando fuerzas de flaqueza después de un largo y tenso silencio-. Querías que viera la prueba de tu inocencia.

-O quizá quisiera hacerte sufrir -sugirió él suavemente-, O quizá el orgullo me haya obligado a hacerlo. Pero fuera cual fuera mi motivación, ya no importa.

-¡Claro que importa! -ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir controlando sus emociones-. Mina aino arruinó nuestro matrimonio.

-¡No! -la interrumpió él con calma letal-. Ese logro es única y exclusivamente tuyo. Si hubieras confiado en mí, todavía seguiríamos juntos.

Serena dio un paso atrás como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado realmente. Había descrito los hechos despojándolos de compasión y dejándolos en la cruel realidad.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¡Pero tú permitiste que yo te abandonara! -protestó desesperada-. ¿Acaso intentaste persuadirme con todas tus fuerzas, o convencerme de verdad de que esa mujer estaba mintiendo?

— ¿Todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre su inocencia...? ¿Es así como justificas lo que hiciste? Estás intentando pasarme la culpa, pero no había manera de demostrar que aino estaba mintiendo. Dormí solo aquella noche y todas las demás que pasé en aquel barco, pero no había ningún testigo presencial aparte de mí mismo -le recordó con la frialdad de un abogado en medio de un juicio-. Las mujeres como ella siempre buscan a su presa entre los hombres ricos y tú lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo. La única manera de proteger nuestro matrimonio era confiando el uno en el otro, pero tú fallaste en la primera prueba.

-¡Quizá habría confiado más en ti si tú lo hubieras negado con más ímpetu! -se justificó alzando el tono de voz por la rabia que le daba percibir aquella frialdad y aparente falta de interés-. Pero parece que eras demasiado orgulloso como para intentar convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un error y estaba siendo injusta contigo...

-Contrólate,_cara._ Esta reunión resulta muy embarazosa para ambos y no me agrada tener que decírtelo.

-No vas a dejarme que me disculpe, ¿verdad?

Era tan sincera, tan directa y tan desastrosamente inocente. Estaba buscándose problemas, pidiéndolos a gritos. Al casarse con ella, reflexionó darien con cierta amargura, había planeado protegerla de todo mal. Nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera acabar exiliado en zona enemiga y que el único modo de escapar fuera comprometer sus propios ideales. La luz del sol interrumpió sus elucubraciones al reflejarse directamente sobre el rostro de serena. La perfección de su piel color crema contrastaba con sus ojos azul, cielo y brillantes como dos joyas. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente endureciéndose de un modo exasperante ante la visión de aquel rostro con esa boca suave, vulnerable y apetecible como una fruta madura.

En ese momento la mirada de serena se unió a aquellos ojos ardientes y sintió que se derretía por dentro. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de repente y se sintió débil y mareada; aquella automática reacción a su agresiva masculinidad le resultaba tan familiar. Aquellas largas pestañas negras como las de su hijo se abrieron al máximo para lanzarle una fría mirada.

-No sé por qué has venido a verme -resumió con una total falta de expresión en el rostro.

-Sí, sí lo sabes... ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! –insistió ella con las mejillas ruborizadas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que él había percibido su humillante reacción a su proximidad.

-Pero quizá no quiera abondar ahora en ese tema. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué tal está endimion?

Serena parpadeó sorprendida, pero la tensión no tardó en desaparecer de su cara empujada por la tierna sonrisa de una madre.

-Está muy bien... aprende tan rápido, ya lo sabes...

Incluso aquella sonrisa sirvió para aumentar la ira de darien.

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo? -serena no entendía. Tenía la esperanza de que hablar de su hijo, que en aquel momento era el único punto que tenían en común, podría caldear un poco el ambiente.

-Pues que no sé lo rápido que aprende endimion porque no veo a mi hijo lo bastante a menudo como para poder darme cuenta de algo así. Por supuesto, siempre que lo veo ha aprendido algo nuevo desde la última vez.

Serena se quedó helada ante aquella explicación.

-Evidentemente, tampoco se te ha ocurrido pensar que me perdí su primera sonrisa, su primer paso y su primera palabra.

Varias lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y tuvo que luchar para evitar que cayeran haciéndola sentirse aún más ridicula.

-Supongo que tengo suerte de que siga reconociéndome de una visita a otra -añadió darien con la misma frialdad.

Serena se enfrentaba a toda aquella amargura por primera vez. Tragó saliva tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la garganta y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado hasta recuperar el control. Comprendía lo que debía haber sentido al ser excluido de los momentos más importan tes de la vida de su hijo. ¿Cómo podría culparlo por tanta hostilidad? No podía decirlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba hablando como un padre mucho más cariñoso de lo que jamás habría creído posible en él. Uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida era el enfado de darien cuando se había enterado de que se había quedado embarazada.

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo -comenzó a decir torpemente.

-No me vengas con convencionalismos... por favor -se burló darien -. Quizá estés cayendo en la cuenta de que, como la mayoría de las parejas divorciadas, no tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Todavía no estamos divorciados...

-Como si lo estuviéramos,_ cara mía_ —la contradijo él con una insolencia que se le clavó en el corazón-. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar antes de marcharte? Estoy seguro de que no querrás llegar muy tarde.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable e incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero todavía tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido a su hermana.

—De dinero.

Darien frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Es que... -intentó explicarse sin poder luchar contra el color rojo intenso que se había apoderado de su ros tro-. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas económicos. Soy consciente de que fui yo la que decidió aceptar sólo una mínima ayuda económica cuando nos separamos.

-No nos separamos -corrigió darien -. Tú me abandonaste.

Serena apretó los dientes. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, como tampoco deseaba acordarse de cuánto había valorado en otro tiempo su capacidad para valerse por sí misma sin el dinero de su marido.

-Las cosas cambian. Se suponía que este año iba a escribir un libro, por eso en el departamento me redujeron las horas de tutoría. Desgraciadamente, la editorial decidió que el tema era demasiado rebuscado para el público y retiró la oferta. El caso es que hasta el próximo curso no podré volver a trabajar a tiempo completo en el departamento de botánica.

-Deduzco entonces que no habías firmado ningún contrato con la editorial...

Serena asintió odiándose a sí misma por haber acabado hablando de algo tan ajeno a las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo en enormes oleadas de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los tuyos y elaborarán un acuerdo. No hay problema. ¿Pensabas que lo habría? ¿Es por eso por lo que has aprove chado la oportunidad de venir a verme hoy con todas esas disculpas? -le preguntó darien de un modo tan repentino que la pilló desprevenida.

-Por supuesto que no... -consiguió decir totalmente atribulada.

-¿Quizá pensaste que me comportaría como un necio y que me negaría a ayudarte? -continuó elucubrando con desdén.

-¡Yo no había pensado nada de eso! -pero se había sentido profundamente herida en su orgullo al tener que admitir cuánto necesitaba la ayuda económica que en otro tiempo había rechazado.

-A pesar de no haber sido el culpable de nuestra separación, siempre fui muy generoso. Fuiste tú la queme tiró el dinero a la cara -la censuró duramente-. Aunque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ayudar a mantener a mi hijo, tu egoísmo y tu intransigencia me obligaron a no aportar más que una ridícula cantidad.

Aquel ataque había dejado a serena pálida y tensa.

-No tenía la menor idea de que te sintieras así.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y volvió a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que la miraba como si fuera una criatura insignificante.

-Dio mió.¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Desde que me dejaste sólo nos hemos comunicado a través de nuestros abogados. ¿Quieres que te dé un cheque?

Serena se sintió como si acabaran de darle una bofetada y un enorme nudo de angustia y tristeza le bloqueó la garganta. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de ella.

-No... Ése no es el motivo por el que vine a verte,darien .

-Sin embargo un motivo tan materialista como ése parece tener más sentido que ningún otro -afirmó con el mayor de los desprecios-. Tienes suerte de que no pueda demandarte por ponerme en ridículo.

-¿Ponerte en ridículo?

-No tienes un aspecto muy refinado que digamos, mis enemigos deben de pensar que soy un tacaño.

-¡No he venido aquí por el dinero! -protestó consternada por su actitud-. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptar lo destrozada que me ha dejado leer la confesión de mina aino en ese periodicucho?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

-No, eso puedo aceptarlo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sentiste la necesidad de compartir ese sentimiento conmigo.

Serena abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

-Estamos prácticamente divorciados.

-Eso no es cierto... ¡deja de decirlo!

-Pero nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día -sen tenció arrastrando las palabras para mayor escarnio-. Despierta ya y deja de jugar a la Bella Durmiente porque no acaba de despertarte ningún príncipe. Han pasado dos años. Apenas recuerdo ya el tiempo que pasé contigo. Además, tampoco estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo.

Cada palabra era como un puñal envenenado que se le clavaba en el pecho haciéndola sufrir más de lo que podía soportar. Una parte de ella quería gritarle, refutar todas sus acusaciones, pero la otra parte de su ser sólo quería acurrucarse y morir en algún rincón oscuro y solitario. Los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado junto a él seguían estando tan frescos en su memoria como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Quizá hubiera acabado mal, pero ella no lo había recordado con amargura, sino que había atesorado aquellos recuerdos como los más especiales de su vida. Sin embargo darien estaba diciéndole lo que ninguna mujer deseaba oír; que ella no había sido más que una historia entre tantas del pasado, que había quedado ya completamente olvidada. ¿Habían pasado ya dos años? ¿Cómo había hecho para no darse cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido?

Serena parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, la palidez de su rostro hizo mella en la agresividad de darien. ¿Acaso se había propuesto deliberadamente ser cruel con ella? Creía que no, sólo le había dicho la verdad, sólo la había hecho ver lo irracional y poco prudente de su comportamiento. No obstante, le pidió que se sentara y cuando ella se negó, le ofreció una copa.

-Yo no bebo -balbució con la mirada fija en el reloj, intentando recuperar el control de sí misma.

—Lo sé, pero como una excepción, quizá te viniera bien tomarte un coñac -le sugirió darien molesto con su propia preocupación-. ¿Cuándo has comido por úl tima vez?

-En el desayuno.

No dijo nada. Sabía que jamás se detenía a comer cuando estaba inmersa en algo que absorbía su concentración. Recordó que cuando él no estaba, sus empleados siempre habían tenido que controlar que ella comiera algo mientras se encontraba en mitad de alguna importante investigación. Era una mujer increíblemente inteligente en lo que se refería a las extrañas plantas que estudiaba, pero en ella, el sentido práctico brillaba por su ausencia.

Serena levantó la mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos azules ahora vidriosos por los fantasmas del pasado.

-No quieres que te diga cuánto lamento lo ocurrido porque no puedes perdonarme -susurró tensamente-. Lo comprendo perfectamente porque ahora mismo creo que yo tampoco seré capaz de perdonarme nunca.

Darien no podía responder a la intensidad que desprendían sus palabras y su mirada, lo único que podía hacer era acercarle la copa.

-Voy a pedirte una limusina. ¿Has venido en tren?

-Sí, y no necesito ninguna limusina -se aproximó el fino cristal a los labios y dejó que el alcohol la quemara por dentro como si estuviera tragando fuego líquido. Bajo su atenta y fascinada mirada, serena se bebió hasta la última gota de coñac como si de agua se tratara. Después se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta manteniéndose erguida a duras penas.

-Insisto en que esperes a que venga una limusina para llevarte a la estación -afirmó darien tajantemente.

-Ya no tengo por qué atender a tus insistencias -respondió ella levantando bien el rostro a pesar de lo herida que estaba.

«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día».

Serena , sé sensata.

Aquel apelativo cariñoso la hirió aún más hondo, pero continuó caminando con aparente serenidad hacia el refugio que encontraría en el ascensor mientras to das las miradas se clavaban en ella al cruzar el vestíbulo

y sin poder apartar de su mente las otras veces que darien la había llamado así:

serena , no seas pesada -solía decirle cuando ella había intentado por todos los medios convencerlo de que pasara con ella una tarde a la semana. Una tarde sólo para ellos, sin trabajo ni compromisos sociales-. Hay que ahorrar tiempo cuando se tienen hijos y nosotros gracias a Dios no los tenemos.

sere... el aroma de tu piel me vuelve loco -le ha bía susurrado tantas veces mientras la despertaba a besos con la maestría por la que era célebre y con la que le había proporcionado a serena el único paraíso que había conocido en la vida, el que había descubierto en sus brazos.

sere... la vida va a resultarte tan dulce ahora que me tienes -le había prometido con total convencimiento en su noche de bodas, y ella lo había creído.

El ascensor se detuvo devolviendo a serena de golpe al presente. Ya en la calle descubrió su propia imagen en el reflejo de un escaparate que le arrancó una triste carcajada.

Muy típico en ella, no se le había ocurrido pensar en su aspecto. Nada más abandonar adarien , había decidido que ese tipo de frivolidades ya no eran necesarias para ella. Pero acababa de quedarse horrorizada por la extrema palidez de su rostro y el desastroso aspecto de su ropa. Debería haberse arreglado para ir a verlo; quizá así la hubiera escuchado. Al fin y al cabo él era italiano hasta la médula y desprendía elegancia por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? -le dijo enfadada una señora con la que había chocado.

-¿Señora de shields...?

Serena miró al otro lado de la calle sorprendida, era richard, el chófer de darienque la esperaba con la puerta del pasajero de una enorme limusina abierta para ella. Los transeúntes la miraban mientras ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parada, mirándose en el escaparate y si parecería tan rara como se sentía. La sospecha de que así fuera era motivo suficiente para aceptar que la llevaran en la limusina.

«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día».

¿Por qué demonios no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza? El sentimiento de humillación la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Berit había reaccionado muy mal cuando ella había dicho que necesitaba ver a darien, ahora era evidente que debería haber tenido en cuenta la opinión de su hermana mayor. Darien se había comportado con frialdad, burla y hostilidad; no había mostrado el menor interés por nada de lo que ella tuviera que decirle y sin embargo había demostrado estar impaciente por verla marchar. La había acusado de estar poniéndolos en ridículo a ambos. Cualquiera habría pensado que había irrumpido en su oficina gritando que todavía lo amaba y que quería volver con él. Como si... Se puso la mano en el mentón para impedir que le temblara la boca y trató de acompasar la respiración entrecortada.

Parecía imposible que hacía poco más de tres años, darien se hubiera comportado como si ella fuera un verdadero trofeo que quería ganar a toda costa y a la que había estado intentando persuadir durante semanas de que le diera una oportunidad...

El primer conocimiento que había tenido serena de la existencia de darien había sido cuando él le había arrebatado un sitio para aparcar mientras ella maniobraba para meter su coche marcha atrás. Sabiendo que había habido gente que había fallecido de ataques de ira provocados por cosas como aquélla, serena había preferido marcharse y seguir dando vueltas por el campus hasta dar con otro estacionamiento. Después había vuelto a pasar caminando por el sitio robado y había mirado con desdén el lujoso Ferrari aparcado ilegítimamente.

Su suerte no había mejorado precisamente cuando un compañero la había informado de que una visita de gran importancia estaba utilizando su despacho para hacer algunas llamadas.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? -había rugido ella porque tenía trabajo pendiente-. ¿Quién es esa importante visita?

-¿darien shields?... probablemente el empresario más importante que se haya graduado en esta universidad -le había explicado su veterano colega-. Es tan rico que ese Ferrari que está aparcado ahí fuera podría llevar oro líquido como combustible. Además, está pensando donar un nuevo equipo de investigación a la facultad.

-shields... -repitió serena intentando averiguar por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre-. Yo tengo una alumna que se llama rei shields...

-Su hermana pequeña, que está aquí haciendo un curso de intercambio -confirmó su compañero.

Después de la breve conversación, serena se quedó esperando a la puerta de su despacho con tremenda paciencia. Al comienzo del curso, la joven rei había sufrido una terrible añoranza y había confiado sus problemas a serena , que había acabado tomándole cariño a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué? -se había oído la voz masculina con un ligero acento extranjero y serena no había podido resistirse a asomarse a la puerta entreabierta-. No hay ningún motivo, yaten . Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero las cosas cambian y yo debo continuar. A mí no me va eso de la fidelidad y el compromiso.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento. Una pobre mujer estaba siendo abandonada por un tipo arrogante que te nía un bloque de hormigón en lugar de corazón. Estaba a punto de alejarse hasta donde no pudiera escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior del despacho, cuando se acercó su jefe de departamento, el profesor kelvin acompañado de una rubial ostensiblemente aburrida. Justo entonces, sucedieron tres cosas de manera simultánea: un hombre alto y moreno salió del despacho de serena , la rubia l pareció adquirir una repentina energía que la llevó a agarrarse del brazo del hombre alto y susurrarle algo al oído, y por último, el catedrático se acercó para presentar a serena .

-Doctora tsukino -murmuró darien shields después de una larga pausa.

-Señor shields ... -serena se encontró con un rostro tan increíblemente bello y masculino, que por un momento todo lo demás dejó de existir a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos azul profundo la privaron por un momento de la capacidad de respirar con normalidad y no pudo hacer caso de nada más que no fuera él.

Pero entonces su amiga se puso literalmente entre ambos e hizo que serena se diera cuenta abochornada del fallo que acababa de cometer. Darien shields era un hombre muy rico, arrogante y mujeriego... en resu men, el tipo de hombre que ella solía evitar. Él intentó alargar la conversación, pero serena no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sus respuestas fueron tan poco alentadoras como su postura. Así que tan pronto como le fue posible, escapó al interior de su despacho poniendo el tiempo como excusa.

Dos días más tarde, serena estaba dando una conferencia acerca del libro que ella misma había escrito so bre helechos siendo todavía estudiante, cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios al ver entrar en la sala a darien shields . Después del acto, la esperaba junto a su hermana rei para invitarla a comer y serena intentó declinar la invitación.

-Por favor... -insistió la inquieta joven-. Todo el mundo sabe lo tímida que eres, pero darien sólo quiere darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal.

—No es cierto —intervino su hermano-. En realidad sólo quería disfrutar del placer de su compañía, doctora tsukino -aclaró darien sin dejar de mirarla con esos maravillosos ojos azul profundo excitantes que hacían que la boca se le quedara seca.

Serena acabó por acceder a acompañarlos porque no quería herir los sentimientos de la muchacha. Durante la comida, apenas probó lo que había en el plato y mientras, darien le hacía multitud de preguntas personales que ella no tenía la destreza de esquivar. Después, rei a tuvo que irse corriendo a una conferencia y cuando serena trató de seguir sus pasos, darien intentó disuadirla:

-¿Por qué has decidido no llevarte bien conmigo?

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? -protestó serena asustada de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que no sabía qué decirle porque ni si quiera sabía qué sentía. Jamás podría confesar ante nadie, y menos aún ante él, que desde que lo había visto por primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un minuto. Hasta hacía tan sólo unos días, no había sido más que un desconocido y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de conocerlo. Desde el momento en que se habían visto, entre ellos había surgido una extraña conexión de la que no podía deshacerse.

Serena le pidió que saliera a cenar con él y que ella misma eligiera un día para así no poder poner la excusa de tener otro compromiso. Serena observaba atónita el genuino interés que mostraba porque ella había dado por hecho que la atracción que había percibido procedía sólo de su parte.

-Me pareces muy bella -le dijo entonces darien disfrutando del poder de leer su mente.

-¡Yo no soy bella! -exclamó serena creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Después, le aseguró que ella no salía con hombres y que no había nada personal en su falta de interés y se marchó del restaurante.

Durante las dos siguientes semanas, darien le envió un ramo de flores cada día; pero se trataba de los ramos más preciosos e imaginativos que había visto nunca. La tercera semana se presentó en su pequeño apartamento con una cesta de picnic en la que llevaba la cena. Se coló en su casa con el mayor de los encantos y compartieron una velada muy agradable. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le pidió otra cita.

-Estás loco -refunfuñó serena al ver que no se daba por vencido-. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien como tú salir con alguien como yo?

-Pues es lo único en lo que puedo pensar última mente.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. -Pero a ti te pasa lo mismo -aseguró darien sin titubear-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sentido con todo esto?

Pero para ella tener sentido común lo era todo. Ella no era de las que perseguía arco iris, sino que sabía respetar sus propias limitaciones. Era un desastre con los hombres y lo bastante inteligente como para no entregar su corazón a alguien que lo trataría como un balón que tiraría a la basura una vez que se hubiera aburrido de él. Pero sí, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era cierto que se moría de ganas de estar con él; aunque sería mucho más duro tenerlo y luego perderlo. Así que se rió y le aseguró que se equivocaba por miedo a confirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

Darien empezó a llamarla, y no de manera ocasional. Ella empezó a esperar aquellas llamadas y se sentía decepcionada e inquieta si no llegaban. Por teléfono lo encontraba increíblemente ameno sin hacerla sentirse amenazada, por lo que continuó sin enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por él, que eran cada vez más fuertes. En todo ese tiempo, su tranquilidad fue desapareciendo, y con ella su otrora completa concentración en el trabajo. No sospechaba que darien se había colado en su coraza, hasta que acudió a la fiesta de despedida de rei y lo vio con otra mujer. Destrozada por lo que consideró una profunda traición, tuvo por fin que afrontar lo que sentía por darien shields. Comparando aquellos sentimientos del pasado con el desafiante presente, serena se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una situación parecida. Miró por la ventanilla de la limusina y no vio nada. ¿Qué sentía exa tamente por su marido? En cuanto había leído la confesión de mina aino, había dejado de lado todo lo demás por la repentina necesidad de ver a darien . Bien era cierto que el honor la obligaba a disculparse por no haber confiado en él. ¿Pero realmente era ésa la única razón por la que había acudido a Londres a toda prisa?

Se estremeció al plantearse tan delicada pregunta, pero aun así se obligó a contestarla con total sinceridad. Y la respuesta la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma. Nada más desaparecer la barrera de su supuesta infidelidad, había deseado recuperarlo inmediatamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, había acudido a él con la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio antes de que el divorcio fuera definitivo. ¿Acaso no había sido ése el motivo de su visita? Sólo esperaba que al menos darien no hubiera descubierto su ridículo secreto. Pero todavía le quedaba una duda: ¿estaba volviendo a casa sólo porque él le había dicho que lo hiciera? ¿Ése era todo el esfuerzo que estaba dispuesta a hacer?

Intentó recordar todas las veces que darien había recibido sus negativas antes de que finalmente cayera rendida a sus pies y accediera a salir con él. Darien era muy orgulloso, y ya lo era hacía tres años; sin embargo no se había rendido a pesar de sus negativas. Para él habría sido mucho más sencillo elegir a cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero había decidido que la quería a ella y no había permitido que el orgullo se interpusiera en su camino.

Se puso recta como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo en la espalda. Había claudicado al primer indicio de fracaso, mientras que darien había luchado por ella mucho más... ¿Tendría ella el coraje para luchar por él del mismo modo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar el orgullo a un lado y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerlo de que todavía había una oportunidad para su matrimonio? No tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión: vivir sin darien era como estar sólo medio viva.

La limusina estaba llegando a la estación cuando le pidió al chófer que la dejara allí mismo. Reparó entonces en las manchas de helado que tenía en la falda y que iban a obligarla a comprar ropa nueva antes de intentar volver a reunirse con darien, que hacía ya mucho tiempo le había dicho que le gustara o no, la gente juzgaba a los demás basándose muchas veces en la apariencia.

Tardó algún tiempo en encontrar una zona de tiendas y aún más en dar con la indumentaria adecuada; pero por fin salió de la boutique ataviada con un elegante vestido azul. Al principio estaba un poco tensa porque detestaba llevar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que la gente se fijara en ella, sin embargo recordó lo que le gustaba a darien cuando se ponía ropa de colores claros y se dejaba el pelo suelto.

Un taxi la llevó hasta la preciosa casa georgiana que darien tenía en una distinguida zona residencial de Londres. Su decorador de interiores había vendido las fotos a una revista que su hermana Berit se había apresurado a enseñarle. Salió del coche con el corazón en un puño y con la mente dominada por el desafío que suponía volver a hablar con darien . Entonces alguien gritó su nombre y al volverse a mirar, un tipo con una cámara le hizo una foto y le pidió que se quedara donde estaba para poder tomar otra. Al mismo tiempo, otros periodistas se acercaban a ella corriendo y sin dejar de hacerle preguntas. Por un momento se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Cómo se siente después de la confesión demina aino , señora Shields?

-Esta tarde la han visto en la oficina de su marido -dijo otro periodista poniéndole un micrófono a sólo un centímetro de la cara-. ¿Es cierto que la ha hecho esperar varias horas hasta que finalmente ha accedido a recibirla?

-¿Sabía usted que darien está saliendo con setsuna meiou, una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo? ¿Qué siente al respecto? ¿La intimida?

Serena se sintió atacada y acorralada por aquellas impertinentes preguntas que la habían dejado literalmente contra la pared. Y se habría caído de espaldas cuando se abrió la puerta de no haber sido por el amable brazo que la sostuvo.

Serena ... ¿está usted intentando salvar su matrimo nio? -se oyó una última pregunta antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Está usted bien? -le preguntó su amable salvador llevándola hasta una silla de la entrada. Se trataba de Ario, el jefe de seguridad de darien , que siempre había sido muy amable con ella.

-S... sí -tartamudeó ella todavía temblorosa.

—Me alegro,_cara_ -dijo otra voz mucho menos amable-. Me habría dado mucha rabia no tener la oportunidad de decirte que venir aquí esta noche es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena no apartó la mirada de darien mientras se aproximaba a ella con paso firme. La terrible bienvenida que le había dado, unida a la visión de su imponente imagendieron al traste con su concentración. Ella, que siempre había asegurado que la apariencia era algo superficial y que lo que realmente importaba eran la inteligencia y la personalidad, se había quedado completamente fascinada con la vibrante presencia masculina dedarien . Era tan guapo, que sólo con ver aquel rostro duro y marcado y aquel poderoso cuerpo empezaba a sentirse débil y mareada. -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? -preguntó serena tan enérgicamente como pudo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla para defenderse. Si no respondía a sus ataques, darien pasaría por encima de ella y la aplastaría verbalmente sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Era obvio que la prensa acudiría en cuanto hubiera la más ligera señal de que habías reaccionado a la confesión de ain ! -proclamó darien todavía enfadado, pero ligeramente suavizado por la expresión de horror que todavía se veía en el rostro de serena.

-Estaba tan alterada con todo esto -confesó ella con la franqueza que la caracterizaba y que de hecho formaba parte de su encanto-, que ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en la prensa.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho -seguía demasiado exasperado como para dejarse influir por el sincero arrepentimiento que nublaba sus ojos azules. Los periódicos del día siguiente mostrarían las fotografías nada favorecedoras de serena ataviada con aquel vestido que le daba aspecto de fantasma a punto de desintegrarse. Un accidente estilístico de grandes proporciones, seguramente aquella prenda se había lanzado de la percha directa a los agradecidos brazos de serena .

-Bueno... ¿podrías darme una copa? -pidió ella en tono de disculpa porque todavía se encontraba algo mareada. Y no era de extrañar pues no había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno.

-¿Otra copa? -preguntó darien sorprendido y con desaprobación. ¿Se habría aficionado a la bebida desde su separación? Abrió de golpe las puertas de una acogedora sala decorada en diferentes tonos de azul.

Serena lo siguió haciéndose un lío con las manos, estaba tan inquieta, que no sabía qué hacer con los brazos.

-Supongo que estarás preguntándote por qué he vuelto a verte.

-¿No podías encontrar la estación?

-Estoy hablando en serio -lo reprendió alzando bien la barbilla.

En el rostro de darien se dibujó una sonrisa que era provocación e insulto al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí estamos, prácticamente divorciados y viéndonos tantas veces en un mismo día -dijo lleno de ironía, al tiempo que le tendía una copa de coñac-. Sorprendentemente, estoy muy solicitado. Bueno, has dicho que era en serio...

-Por favor, no seas así -suplicó ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero manteniéndose recta y firme-. No sé cómo llegar a ti cuando adoptas esa actitud.

Darien le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

-Quizá si hubieras pensado que este día podría llegar, te habrías comportado de un modo diferente durante nuestra separación...

-Si hubiera tenido conocimiento previo de la confesión de esa odiosa mujer, no habría habido tal separación -corrigió serena con firmeza.

-Hace dos años te valió más la palabra de una desconocida que la mía, ése fue el fin de nuestro matrimonio -contraatacó darien frío como el hielo.

Serena deseaba recordarle cómo había sido todo por aquella época, pero no quería avivar su hostilidad.

-Cuando eso ocurrió ya estábamos distanciados... y tú lo sabes. Apenas nos veíamos... Tú estabas en Nueva York, después en el yate...

-Y tú podrías haber estado conmigo –espetó darien.

Serena apretó las manos y después las separó de golpe en un gesto de frustración.

-Pasabas tanto tiempo trabajando...

-Ya te lo avisé cuando nos casamos.

-Yo necesitaba mis estudios para mantenerme , por favor préstame toda tu atención durante un par de minutos para que pueda decir lo que tengo que decirte.

Darien se las arregló para demostrar que estaba mortalmente aburrido sin decir una palabra ni mover un músculo.

-Cometí un error... un terrible error, lo admito. También comprendo que estés muy enfadado.

Él abrió la boca.

-¡Calla! ¡No digas nada! -lo detuvo ella-. Sé que tengo mucho por lo que compensarte y que una dis culpa no sirve de nada. Pero también sé que el tiempo que estuve contigo fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Darien resopló intentando controlarse. ¿Cómo iba a creer eso?

-Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa para recuperar esa felicidad -añadió ella con un evidente rubor en el rostro.

Pero la respuesta no fue otra que la ira.

-Tenías esa felicidad y la desperdiciaste. Lo que sientas ahora no es problema mío,_cara._

Sus ojos azules y oscuro como la noche tenían una expresión tan dura que la atravesaban como una daga. Y aunque su innata prudencia le decía que debía rendirse y salir corriendo antes de dejar aún más claro sus intenciones, había algo dentro de ella que le impedía ca llar. Lo menos que le debía era sinceridad.

-Eso lo sé... pero he aprendido mucho de mí misma en las últimas horas. No he vuelto a ser feliz desde que te dejé.

-Es una lástima, pero me alegro de saberlo -con fesó darien sin rastro de remordimiento, aunque al mismo tiempo apareció en su mente el aspecto de sere-na durante su luna de miel en la Toscana: sus ojos azules llenos de dicha, sus carnosos labios siempre con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A esa imagen le siguió otra de su esbelto cuerpo sobre las sábanas revueltas que despertó su libido.

Serena se encontró con aquella mirada oscura con reflejos dorados que tan bien conocía y el corazón le dio un vuelco como si darien acabara de golpearlo per sonalmente. Se le cortó la respiración y todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera al borde de un pre cipicio y el miedo a caer la bloqueara, pero ahora el miedo estaba acompañado de un deseo desesperado. El mismo deseo que había tenido que olvidar durante la separación acababa de despertar dentro de ella.

-Todavía siento algo por ti -su voz emergió casi sin fuerza mientras hacía un esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir-... Te estoy pidiendo que volva mos a intentarlo. Quiero volver contigo.

El cuerpo de darien se llenó de la más oscura satisfacción, que no hizo más que aumentar la excitación que ya sentía.

-¿Quieres volver conmigo? -Sí -asintió ella con los músculos tan tensos, que le dolían y tratando de no dejarse vencer por su falta de reacción y de no sentirse inferior por tal confesión. La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Yo no siento lo mismo -respondió él sin apartar la mirada de su sensual boca.

La ira que sentía estaba expandiéndose dentro de él y amenazaba con estallar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enfadado, dos años exactamente. Hacía dos años que su matrimonio se había venido abajo, dos años desde que ella había sacrificado su relación y la plena felicidad de su hijo con una displicencia que había arruinado las expectativas que darien tenía en su hasta entonces adorada esposa.

-Pero al menos podrías pensarlo... -persistió ella.

-¡No necesito pensarlo!

Serena bajó la cabeza para ocultar el profundo pesar qué sentía.

-Sin embargo -añadió él después de unos segundos-, si bien nuestro matrimonio fue un error...

-¡No digas eso! -estalló ella ante tan brutal declara ción.

-... Jamás te echaría de mi cama... serena lo miró incapaz de entender tan inesperado final. Con la maestría de un hombre que se sabía en clara ventaja en presencia de cualquier mujer, darien se aproximó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos con el fin de demostrarle lo que quería decir. Serena se quedó perpleja, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como los de un búho y dejándose apretar contra aquel cuerpo. En una décima de segundo, darien se había apoderado de su boca con una intensidad sexual que la dejó completamente sin defensas.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba inestable tras tan apasionado ataque y tuvo que agarrarse a él, que la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la pared contra la que la dejó aprisionada con su cuerpo.

-darien ... -susurró ella sin la menor intención de resistirse porque sabía que él jamás hablaba de sentimientos y que utilizaba el sexo como modo de comunicarse. Por eso cuando volvió a tocarla después de dos años, serena creyó que había atravesado sus barreras y que la había aceptado de vuelta en su vida.

-¿Me deseas?

-Siempre...

Como única respuesta, él la besó como si fuera a devorarla. Serena tuvo la sensación de no poder respirar, pero se agarró a él con ansia y alegría. Toda ella se derretía con el apasionado ardor que ni siquiera había soñado volver a sentir. Una punzada en el centro de su cuerpo la hizo moverse de manera instintiva hasta estar completamente pegada a él.

Un estremecimiento casi imperceptible recorrió cada centímetro de piel de darien . Deseaba levantarla en brazos y sumergirse en la dulce promesa de su delicado cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta haber saciado el deseo abrasador que ardía dentro de él. Pero en la habitación de al lado lo esperaba otra mujer. Una mujer a la que podía poseer sin promesas ni complicaciones. Sin embargo un segundo después llegó a otra conclusión.

No había motivo para no celebrar su inminente libertad llevándose a su futura ex esposa a la cama y recordándole lo que ella misma había rechazado...

Cerrando sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de serena, separó sus cuerpos.

-Ahora mismo no es un buen momento para mí.

-¿Cómo que no es un buen momento? -le preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos de par y par y todavía brillantes de felicidad-. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Darien se quedó inmóvil por la ira que se apoderaba de él. ¿Acaso había pensado que iba a resultarle tan fácil recuperarlo? Jamás la perdonaría. Había acabado con ella y le indignaba que creyera que se disculparía y se reconciliarían como dos niños que hubieran tenido una pelea.

-Me parece que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes,_ cara_ -aclaró él con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz-. No tengo el menor interés en recuperar nuestro matrimonio. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso lo he dejado atrás hace ya mucho tiempo?

Serena se había quedado petrificada y el color había desaparecido de su rostro dejándola lívida como un muerto. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando a ciegas por un pantano. No comprendía por qué de pronto la miraba como si fuera un raro espécimen de laboratorio.

-Pero... hace un segundo estabas be... besándome

-tartamudeó desconcertada.

Darien la miró con algo parecido al dolor. Aquella mujer veía la vida en blanco y negro, todo para era tan literal y tan sencillo. A su lado no era más que un acci dente que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su ira. La culpa de que su matrimonio hubiese fracasado era de ella no de él.

-Eso era sexo -afirmó con una sencillez cruel. Como era de esperar, serena se ruborizó y miró a otro lado incapaz de afrontar esa palabra de cuatro l tras que siempre trataba de evitar. -Bueno, sí... pero...

-Que me apetezca darme un buen revolcón contigo no significa que desee volver al sagrado matrimonio -añadió él implacable-. Por lo que recuerdo, eras una tigresa en la cama.

Ante tan inoportuno elogio sin duda calculado con el propósito de menoscabar aún más la poca dignidad que le quedaba, serena le dio un bofetón tan fuerte que le dolió la mano. Y no se arrepintió lo más mínimo pues de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a permitir que le hablara así. Con un poco de suerte recordaría aquel bofetón más que su estúpida rendición al primer beso. Se alejó de él lívida pero con la cabeza bien alta. No podía arriesgarse a derrumbarse y hacer el ridículo en su presencia.

-Ninguna mujer se ha atrevido a pegarme jamás... -dijo él apretando la mandíbula y agarrándola del brazo para impedir que llegara a la puerta.

—Ya se nota -murmuró ella sin querer ver la marca roja que le había dejado su mano en la mejilla-. No importa lo que hiciera en el pasado o lo mucho que te haya hecho enfadar hoy, quiero que sepas que lo hice con buena intención y nunca quise hacerte daño ni ofenderte. No merezco que me hables como si fuera una basura...

-Yo no...

-Y no voy a permitir que me hagas sentir culpable por intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio...

-¡Hace dos años no lo intentaste tanto! -contraa tacó darien con una furia que paralizó a serena.

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contener la angustia que la estaba destrozando por dentro. Lo había perdido para siempre, ya no habría vuelta atrás ni segundas oportunidades. Él la despreciaba y no sabía si podía culparlo por ello. Parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa, aunque en lo más profundo de su tristeza ella sabía que no era totalmente cierto. Quizá había sido más feliz con él que sin él, pero su matrimonio no había sido perfecto ni mucho menos y ella había sido la única dispuesta a transigir en cualquier ocasión.

-Puede que sea demasiado tarde, pero lo estoy intentando ahora -explicó llena de dolor-. ¿Es eso tan malo?

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando paso a una altísima y llamativa mujer.

-setsuna... ya acabo -susurró darien suavemente-. Enseguida estoy contigo.

«¿setsuna?»setsuna meiou . serena no había reconocido el nombre cuando se lo había oído a uno de los paparazzi, pero sí reconoció su bello rostro nada más verlo, era la impresionante modelo que aparecía en esa campaña publicitaria de perfumes.

Como un ratoncillo asustado ante una cobra, serena se encontró mirando atontada a la mujer más bella del mundo. No podía evitar mirarla porque era increíble mente guapa. Con un sudor frío cubriéndole el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que ella había estado allí con darien, setsuna debía de haber estado esperándolo. Mientras ella había estado inmersa en su lucha torpe y denodada por convencer a darien de intentarlo de nuevo, él habría estado deseando que se marchara de una vez.

Serena ... -dijo la modelo con envidiable desenvoltura-, no nos han presentado, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte gracias a su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo...? –serena tenía la sensación de estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-endimion es encantador... y se parece tanto a su padre -añadió setsuna lanzándole una íntima mirada a darien -. Es que adoro a los niños.

-Claro -farfulló serena bajando la mirada para esconder su mortificación. Se sentía humillada y completamente fuera de lugar, pero no sólo por la presencia de aquella mujer, sino por la familiaridad con la que trataba a darien . Ella era la visita no deseada pues setsuna estaba como en casa y desde luego no parecía sentirse muy amenazada por la aparición de la esposa de darien. ¿Le contaría él que serena le había suplicado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Se reirían juntos a su costa? Comparada con setsuna Meiou... en realidad no podía ni compararse con ella. Serena era pequeña e imperfecta en todos los sentidos. Hasta su carísimo vestido recién comprado parecía un disfraz comparado con el sencillo traje color crema de la modelo.

Con los ojos embotados con las lágrimas a punto de caer, serena se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo.

-Será mejor que esperes -la informó darien -. No queremos dar más que hablar a la prensa. Lo más práctico es que setsuna salga antes por la puerta de atrás, llega tarde a un acto benéfico.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas y mantener en los labios una sonrisa que parecían haberle pintado. Verse obligada a contemplarlos juntos era una tortura que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Por fortuna, darien acompañó a la modelo hasta la puerta, donde ella ya no podría verlos.

—Espero volver a verla —dijo setsuna efusivamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Serena apretó las manos fuertemente para impedir que siguieran temblando. ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto a ver a darien? ¿Qué locura se había apoderado de ella? ¿Cuándo le había faltado a él la compañía de alguna mujer?

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolso.

-¿Dónde estás? -inquirió zafiro black al otro lado-. Llevo media hora esperándote.

-zafiro... -se limitó a farfullar serena atontada. H bía olvidado por completo que había quedado con su compañero para asistir a una conferencia mientras la madre de él cuidaba de endimion . Habían acordado la cita hacía semanas por lo que la señora black estaría justificadamente ofendida por tal desplante-. Lo siento muchísimo... es que me ha surgido algo. ¿Cómo puedo disculparme? Había olvidado que íbamos a salir.

Darien no se desconcertaba fácilmente, pero aquello consiguió dejarlo inmóvil en el sitio. Miró perplejo el delicado rostro deserena . Había actuado de un modo tan inocente, hasta le había dado a entender que toda vía sentía algo por él. Incluso había caído rendida en sus brazos hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Y sin embargo había otro hombre en su vida, darien se sintió ultrajado. ¿zafiro? ¡Qué nombre tan repulsivo! Seguramente se trataba de un ratón de biblioteca que se sentiría perdido entre las sábanas sin sus libros, imaginó darien con sarcástico desagrado.

Serena continuó hablando sin sospechar que tenía público pues lo primero que quería era enmendar el tremendo error de haberle dicho a zafiro que había olvidado su cita.

-Será mejor que llame a tu madre y me disculpe personalmente... después de que fuera tan amable de ofrecerse a ayudar.

-Ya le he dicho que te habías puesto enferma, no tienes por qué llamarla hoy.

La alivió comprobar que su respuesta había aplacado un poco el ánimo dezafiro .

Darien por su parte presenciaba tan inaudito descubrimiento. La relación de serena debía de ser muy seria si ya conocía a la madre del sujeto._ Dios mió,_ ¿significaría eso que la última puritana del siglo veinte estaba acostándose con el ratón de biblioteca? Darien estaba indignado, profundamente indignado por la desaparición de los estrictos preceptos morales de serena . Por supuesto no le negaba el derecho a rehacer su vida, sin embargo creía que las necesidades de endimion debían ser lo primero para ella y no le parecía que un padrastro fuera lo mejor para su hijo.

-¿Te ha dicho berit dónde estaba? -preguntó serena a zafiro con cierta incomodidad.

-No, Berit no está. Las luces están encendidas, pero no parece que haya nadie.

Serena se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Su hermana habría tenido que sacar al niño de la cama para salir de casa y endimion no era fácil de apaciguar cuando ve le despertaba. Frunció el ceño preocupada y justo entonces descubrió que darien estaba de vuelta en la Habitación.

-Estas llamadas son muy caras -se quejó zafiro .

Se le encogió el corazón al ver la expresión del rostro de darien . ¿Cómo podía ser tan susceptible a todo lo que él hiciera o pensara? Debía de resultar penosa para él y para su bella amiga. La pobre y triste i en serena persiguiendo un sueño romántico y a un marido que pensaba que su relación con ella no había sido más que un error. Esbozó una falsa sonrisa porque estaba segura de que DARIEN estaría avergonzándose de ella, por no estar a la altura de su sofisticada actitud. Y con el tono más jovial del que era capaz, le dijo a zafiro que lo vería el viernes en la facultad.

-Será mejor que me vaya -anunció después de guardar el teléfono y sin atreverse a mirarlo directa mente.

-No puedes marcharte.

-¿Cómo?

-La casa está rodeada de paparazzi. Setsuna se las ha arreglado para que no la vieran, pero no podemos volver a arriesgarnos -explicó secamente-. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche y escabullirte por la mañana.

Serena lo observó consternada y después se enca minó a la puerta.

-No puedo quedarme... de ningún modo.

-La prensa está ahí fuera esperándote -murmuró él con suavidad-. Tu aparición hace una hora no ha he cho más que despertar su apetito, ahora serán mucho más agresivos.

-Lo sé -admitió serena aterrada por tal posibilidad-. Pero no puedo quedarme...

-¿Por qué no? Es lo más sencillo. Los paparazzi no se van a quedar ahí esperando toda la noche, podrás salir discretamente a primera hora de la mañana -con la naturalidad de quien no estuviera ofreciendo más que un poco de hospitalidad a su futura ex esposa, a quien hasta el momento había dado tan fría acogida, darien la miró detenidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

No quería estar bajo el mismo techo que él, pero aquellos paparazzi ya le habían resultado demasiado amedrentadores antes como para tener que volver a enfrentarse a ellos. Lo que darien decía parecía bastante lógico, él siempre había destacado por su sentido práctico. Si tomaba el primer tren de la mañana, llegaría a casa a tiempo para despertar a endimion y llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su hermana a modo de agradecimiento.

-Está bien... me quedaré... gracias -añadió con poca naturalidad.

-Debes de tener hambre.

-No -respondió ella sinceramente pues lo cierto era que no tenía el menor apetito—. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada. ¿Podría subir a dormir ya?

-Me sorprendes,_cara_ -susurró él con los ojos brillantes clavados en ella-. Pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad para seguir luchando por revivir lo nuestro.

Se estaba riendo de ella con la mayor crueldad imaginable. Su mordacidad había sido siempre el lado oscuro de su gran inteligencia.

-Quizá tenga que reconsiderar si mereces tanto esfuerzo -replicó dignamente.

—En términos económicos... sí, merece la pena. En otros aspectos, tendríamos que negociar.

-No sé de qué hablas y no quiero saberlo -estaba demasiado tensa como para pensar con claridad y demasiado exhausta como para correr el riesgo de seguir a su lado-. Sólo quiero ir a mi dormitorio.

-Te acompaño.

Durante una décima de segundo, se permitió el placer de mirar a darien pues sabía que seguramente no volviera a verlo antes de irse. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había en él que lo hacía tan irresistible. ¿Su oscura y poderosa belleza masculina o esa inteligencia sofisticada y analítica que siempre la había desconcer tado? Él le había enseñado que incluso con la seguri dad que daba un anillo de boda, amar a otro ser humano podía ser una experiencia angustiosa.

-Eres muy inteligente para la mayoría de las cosas -le dijo de pronto deteniéndose al final de la escalera-, pero no se te daba muy bien estar casado -añadió en tono ausente y con voz baja.

-¿Puedes repetir? -le pidió darien ostensiblemente desconcertado.

-El matrimonio era lo único que no habías probado... era toda una novedad para ti -comenzó a decir mirando al vacío porque sabía que si lo miraba a él perdería el valor-. Una vez gastaste dos millones de libras en un cuadro que tuviste un solo día en tu apartamento para después donarlo a un museo, y no creo que hayas ido a verlo una sola vez. Lo que te excitaba era hacerte con él.

-Eso es una tontería -tenía la mandíbula apretaba mientras encendía las luces del enorme dormitorio a la que la había llevado.

-Yo era para ti como ese cuadro. Una vez me conseguiste, perdiste todo el interés -añadió bruscamente.

-No tengo la intención de intentar rebatir tan imagi nativo razonamiento. Utiliza el teléfono si necesitas cualquier cosa -se dirigió a la puerta con los andares de un depredador arrogante, masculino y seguro de sí mismo-._Dormi bene._

«¿Que duerma bien?» Debía estar bromeando. Una carcajada histérica se le quedó atrapada en la garganta mientras el resto del cuerpo le temblaba sin parar...

**Muchas gracias por review de todas a ellas que me aletar a seguir escribiendo y mis errores que el fallar de ortografia a isacata, mayilu, luz de luna 19, angel negro, isabel20.**

**Muchas gracias estoy aquí es que tenido problemas con mis hermanas por eso no puedo subir seguirdo si puedo lo subiré mas rápido muchos besoos para todas que lo leer bye**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

CON LA DETERMINACIÓN de no dejarse ven cer por sus emociones, serena levantó el auricu lar del teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a su her mana. No hubo respuesta, por lo que su preocupación se fue haciendo más y más intensa mientras esperaba que contestara al teléfono móvil.

-¿serena? -dijo por fin Berit e, cuya voz sonaba ahogada por el ruido atronador de la música de fondo-. ¿Por qué me llamas?

Era increíble que la música no la aturdiera, pero ahora entendía que no hubiera oído el teléfono que se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa.

-Estaba preocupada. Parece ser que zafiro ha es tado allí antes, pero tú habías salido.

-No había salido -respondió después de un largo silencio-. Pero cuando vi que era él no me molesté en abrir la puerta. Es tan aburrido.

-Yo también voy a ser aburrida y te voy a pedir que bajes un poco la música; si endimion llora no podrás oírlo. Escucha, había pensado pasar aquí la noche y volver a primera hora de la mañana, pero si prefieres que vuelva esta noche...

-No seas tonta. No hace falta que vuelvas -aseguró su hermana con impaciencia. Se oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y después un agradable silencio-.

Endimion está bien... durmiendo como un tronco. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con darien?

-Mal -confesó derrumbándose sobre la cama-. Está saliendo con setsuna Meiou, la modelo. Es preciosa.

-¡Vaya, querida! -exclamó riéndose malévolamente-Parece que no es tu día. Te lo advertí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-darien es un desgraciado. ¿Le has pedido el di nero?

-Sí... no habrá ningún problema.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Berit entusiasmada.

Entonces le pareció oír otra voz al otro lado de la lí nea.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -replicó su hermana indignada.

-He creído oír a alguien más.

-Pues no... Será la televisión. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a despedirse. Serena se quedó allí tratando de hacer algo con el dolor que le perforaba el corazón. Hacía más de tres años desde el día en el que había salido corriendo de la fiesta de rei después de ver a darien con otra mujer guapísima. Él la había seguido hasta la calle.

—Entonces sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti —le había dicho con tremenda satisfacción-. No te preocupes por mi acompañante, no significa nada.

-¿Lo sabe ella? -le había preguntado serena escandalizada.

-Es contigo con quiero estar,_bella mía_ -había asegurado él encogiéndose de hombros-. Las demás no son más que sustitutas y si quieres culpar a alguien de ello, cúlpate a ti misma.

-¡No intentes hacerme responsable de que seas un mujeriego!

-Soy soltero... no engaño a nadie ni hago nada malo. No seas tan puritana. Si fuera tan formal como crees que te gustaría que fuera, estaría casado y con hijos y por tanto moralmente fuera de tu alcance. Siendo como soy, estoy disponible para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de correr como una chiquilla huyendo de lo que sabes que hay entre nosotros.

A las tres de la madrugada se había presentado en su casa y ella lo había dejado entrar aliviada de que al menos no estuviese pasando la noche con la otra.

-Contigo será diferente,_cara_ -le había asegurado estrechándola en sus brazos-. Me tendrás sólo para ti.

Serena se había quedado boquiabierta al comprobar que él le ofrecía como un extra algo que ella había dado por supuesto.

-Y voy a hacerte muy feliz. Es tan sencillo, ¿por qué hacerlo tan complicado? —había añadido con un suave susurro acompañado por besos.

Pero lo único que había resultado sencillo había sido saber que lo amaba, algo en lo que por otra parte, no creía que tuviera otra elección. Se veían siempre que podían, pero nunca era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Serena se había enamorado locamente y no había tenido ninguna duda sobre su relación por eso aceptó su proposición cuando dos meses más tarde le pidió que se casara con él. No sospechaba que una vez le hubiera puesto el anillo de compromiso, desaparecería la intimidad de la que habían disfrutado hasta entonces.

Los amigos de darien la alababan en su presencia, pero lo cierto era que en un círculo tan distinguido como aquél, todo el mundo se sentía insultado por que hubiera elegido como futura esposa a una profesora de universidad poco sofisticada. Las continuas alusiones a la reputación de darien con el género femenino o su falta de encanto afectaron enormemente a la autoestima de serena y a su fe en su futuro marido.

En aquel momento serena no era consciente de aquella realidad. El día de la boda había sido el más feliz de su vida y la corta luna de miel una verdadera delicia. Sin embargo, sólo diez meses más tarde serena se sentía sola y triste; pero de no haber sido por la historia de mina aino, habría seguido con él. Darien nunca había llegado a entender por qué lo había abandonado. Su aparente infidelidad la había convencido de que el divorcio era la mejor opción que le podía dar a un hombre que había dejado claro durante las últimas semanas que lamentaba haberse casado con ella...

Serena se metió en el baño contiguo al dormitorio y con lágrimas de dolor empapándole el rostro decidió darse un baño caliente con la esperanza de que la ayudara a relajarse.

Ya sumergida en el agua, unos minutos después se encontró preguntándose por qué Berit detestaba tanto a darien . Su hermana jamás había tenido una palabra amable sobre él y, para ser sincera, lo cierto era que él tampoco había sido nunca demasiado amable con ella. Probablemente se debía únicamente a un choque de personalidades. Serena respiró hondo y deseó tener al pequeño endimion junto a ella.

Un suave golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño la sacó de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto que la hizo salpicar agua por todos lados.

-¡No estoy vestida! -avisó rápidamente a quien es tuviera llamando.

-No importa -dijo darien desde el otro lado-. He pedido que te suban una bandeja con comida, pero como me han dicho que no contestabas he decidido subírtela yo.

-No tengo hambre.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta, sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron para observarla con una intensidad estremecedora. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con la tentadora visión de unos delicados pechos de piel blanca coronados por unos suculentos pezones rosáceos. Ella trataba de ocultar su desnudez apretando las rodillas al pecho, como siempre, despojada de todo artificio. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alboro tado, los ojos brillantes y la boca tan sensual como un pecado...

-Pues yo sí -respondió él ferozmente.

-Entonces quédate tú con la bandeja -sugirió serena tratando de apartar la mirada de él y fracasando estrepitosamente en tal intento. Tenía unos ojos preciosos que emitían destellos de bronce y oro, unos ojos que al mirarla provocaron en ella un ardor en la zona pélvica y entonces pensar razonablemente se convirtió en un verdadero reto. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado los botones superiores de la camisa; con lo que tenía un aspecto más atractivo y peligroso que nunca. Todos los sentidos de serena reaccionaron disparando por su cuerpo multitud de escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no me pides que me vaya? -preguntó provocador.

Serena sabía perfectamente por qué, pero era demasiado cobarde para decírselo. En sólo unos segundos su mente se había llenado de imágenes en las que él se acercaba a ella y la sacaba del agua para llevarla directamente a la cama y saciar el deseo irrefrenable que siempre había despertado en él.

Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás; había leído la respuesta en la mirada desprotegida y llena de esperanza de serena . Con el estilo que le caracterizaba, asumió que había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso para que ella no se sintiera mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero descubrió con sorpresa que esa vez quería algún tipo de contribución de su parte. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle siempre las cosas tan fáciles? Después de todo, él ya había orquestado toda la situación para provocar el presente desenlace. La había disuadido de que no se marchara a casa para estar con el ratón de biblioteca porque tenía la intención de seducirla y pasar la noche con ella. Pero ahora de repente, había tomado la determinación de hacerla elegir y actuar en consecuencia...

-Si quieres dormir conmigo esta noche, estaré en la habitación de al lado esperándote -vio cómo su rostro se ruborizaba un poco más con cada palabra.

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes decirme eso? -preguntó cuando consiguió superar ligeramente el bochorno.

-La vida es muy corta. Estoy intentando evitar que nos hagamos viejos antes de que te decidas a actuar. Decide si me deseas lo suficiente como para arriesgarte o no -a pesar del ultimátum, su voz sonó suave y seductora-. Tú decides.

Serena oyó mortificada cómo la puerta se cerraba. Se había ido. Se levantó de la bañera temblando y co menzó a secarse. La conocía tan bien; había recono cido sin problemas el deseo que sentía, se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí sentada esperando a que él fuera por ella. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que siempre había hecho, se había burlado de su pasividad y le ha bía lanzado un increíble reto.

Ella nunca había sido de las que se arriesgaban, por eso todo lo que había hecho durante el día le resultaba ahora bastante irreal. Había acudido en busca de darien no una, sino dos veces. ¿Y qué había conseguido con tanta valentía? Sólo la había hecho destapar todas las mentiras que se había estado diciendo a sí misma durante los últimos años. La había obligado a enfrentarse a la realidad, a lo desgraciada que era sin él. Y ahora la había obligado a considerar una vía para resucitar su matrimonio en la que ni siquiera había pensado.

A pesar de la deslumbrante belleza de setsuna meiou, darien seguía sintiéndose atraído por su esposa. En lugar de escandalizarse de su proposición, quizá debería pensar que era afortunada por seguir despertando su interés sexual. Además, si darien no la encontrara atractiva, no habría existido posibilidad alguna de reconciliación. ¿Quería eso decir que debía acudir a su llamada?

¿Acaso no era demasiado pronto para volver a acabar en la cama con él? Darien no sufría sus inhibiciones y siempre había tenido unos impulsos sexuales muy fuertes. Al fin y al cabo, todavía estaban casados y si se habían separado, había sido por su culpa. Había pasado el día entero diciéndole que quería volver con él, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse de que él hubiera entendido sus palabras de la manera más literal. Y si la desafiaba a arriesgarse por él, ¿no estaría dándole a entender que había esperanza de que hubiera un futuro para ellos?

Aquél no era el momento de cuestionarse si era lo bastante sexy o no porque probablemente aquélla sería la última oportunidad que iba a tener de salvar su matrimonio, así que no podía permitirse desperdiciarla por culpa de la timidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso la ropa interior y, como le parecía un poco estúpido vestirse por completo, se echó por encima la colcha de la cama y salió de la habitación antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta de al lado sólo para descubrir que... la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y vacía. Tampoco estaba en el dormitorio de enfrente. En busca de un marido, pensó histérica. ¿Ha bría cambiado de opinión?

-No hace falta que registres la casa entera, estoy aquí... -anunció darien con sarcasmo.

Serena se dio la vuelta asustada, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con el extremo de la colcha y cayó de bruces en mitad del pasillo.

-Dio mió...¿Estás bien? –darien se agachó y le ten dió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Perfectamente! -respondió con tremenda frustración. Ya le resultaba difícil actuar con dignidad en un terreno en el que nunca se había sentido segura, pero estar allí vestida de sofá y acabar de bruces a sus pies como una tonta suponía haber caído aún más bajo.

Por cuestiones prácticas, darien la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio.

-Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó ella intentando mantenerse firme.

-Pues voy a quitarte todo esto antes de que te rompas una pierna -dicho y hecho, agarró la colcha y la hizo girar sobre sí misma antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de protestar.

-¡Ay! -despojada de lo único que podía ocultarla, serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entonces lo miró detenidamente por vez primera.

Sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que le cubrían únicamente hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Aparte de eso, su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso sedes plegaba ante ella con todo su encanto y atractivo. Los hombros anchos, los pectorales ligeramente cubiertos de vello y el estómago liso como una plancha. Algo parecido al vuelo de cientos de mariposas se desató en el interior de serena .

-Me resulta... tan raro estar aquí contigo otra vez -confesó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo diría que resulta erótico... -matizó él acercándose para pasarle la mano por el pelo alborotado-. Me siento como un sultán, tengo una esclava y tengo la sensación de que esta noche puedo conseguir todo lo que desee.

Serena se echó a reír con nerviosismo porque pensó que debía de estar bromeando.

-Yo no llegaría tan lejos...

-Creo que llegarías tan lejos como yo deseara,_mía bella_ -aseguró saboreando sus labios entreabiertos con ardiente precisión.

Era como ver una llama acercándose a la dinamita y no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblase expectante. Darien levantó el rostro para observarla detenidamente y después la besó de nuevo con una pasión que reclamaba una respuesta por su parte, pero que la obligó a agarrarse a sus hombros para no caerse.

Fue bajando las manos hasta despojarla del sujetador, instintivamente ella trató de ocultarse los pechos con las manos, pero él se lo impidió. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en la piel desnuda con gesto de admiración.

-He echado tanto de menos tu cuerpo... -confesó él.

A pesar de la satisfacción que le daba oír aquello, se sentía desnuda y desprotegida ante tanta atención.

-Va a ser un verdadero placer reencontrarme con él -susurró mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pezones erectos provocando un gemido ahogado. Se agachó ligeramente y la levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde... adonde nos lleva todo esto... a ti y a mí? -preguntó tartamudeando.

-A mi cama... no me hagas preguntas con trampa -le sugirió él-. No eres lo bastante sutil.

La dejó suavemente sobre el lecho. No le había dicho ninguna mentira. Había sido directo con ella, se aseguró darien a sí mismo. Si ella elegía seguir siendo la eterna optimista y llegar a conclusiones erróneas, era problema suyo. Él la deseaba y ella estaba dispuesta. ¿Por qué complicar las cosas? La tenue luz ilu minaba su melena al mismo tiempo que acentuaba la perfección de su piel y de su fina figura.

La tenía agarrada por las muñecas, atrapada contra la cama y en sus labios había una tímida sonrisa. No había nada sospechoso en su interés por ella, nada cruel en su provocación; era evidente que la deseaba. La duda de cuánto habría deseado a setsuna meiou amenazó con estropear el momento, pero serena apartó tal pensamiento de su mente tan rápido como pudo.

-Eres muy bella... en tus pequeñas proporciones -añadió darien toscamente, como si tuviera miedo de que tal cumplido pudiera hacerla pensar algo que no era.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. -¿Es qué zafiro no piensa lo mismo? -¿zafiro? -abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no entendía cómo era posible que darien supiera siquiera de la existencia de su amigo; pero la duda no era lo bastante importante como para ponerse a investigarla en aquel momento-. No creo que nunca se haya parado a pensar en mi aspecto. Al igual que yo, encuentra más interesantes las cuestiones prácticas...

-Dio mío...qué romántico -murmuró darien entre dientes y contrariado por la manera en la que serena comparaba su naturaleza con la de ese otro hombre-. Pues yo creo que en este momento... todo cuenta,_bellezza._

-Claro que sí -asintió con el corazón en un puño.

-Entonces deja de esconderte entre las sábanas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, déjame que disfrute de la vista -susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia las braguitas que todavía llevaba puestas y disponiéndose automática mente a quitárselas-. Mucho mejor así...

Sus oscuros ojos dorados se pasearon por su cuerpo con sensualidad antes de alejarse un poco para quitarse los calzoncillos. Su excitación era más que evidente y parecía que tener público lo animaba en lugar de inhi birlo. Ella sin embargo se ruborizó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ocultar las sensaciones que estaba no tando en el bajo vientre.

-Mírame... -le ordenó darien acostándose a su lado. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y vio la mano de él paseándose delicadamente por sus pechos, entreteniéndose especialmente en los pezones. Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que una ráfaga de escalofríos le recorría la espina dorsal. -darien...

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que su lengua pudo pasearse por el terreno que ya habían reconocido sus dedos y ella movió las caderas intentando manejar el calor ar diente que sentía entre los muslos. Hacía tanto que no la tocaban, que la sorprendió la respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Apretó las manos y trató de hacerse con el control que rápidamente volvió a perder para zambullirse de lleno en el placer.

Darien volvió a estirarse, esa vez para sumergir su lengua en el delicioso interior de su boca. Se movió una y otra vez hasta que serena lo envolvió entre sus brazos y notó su respiración entrecortada por el deseo. Ya encima de ella, fue acomodando la mano hasta dar con el fuego líquido que se escondía entre sus muslos.

-Me necesitas,_cara..._ -susurró con una risa de masculina satisfacción mientras sus dedos exploraban con maestría aquellas profundidades de su cuerpo. El placer era un tormento que la hacía retorcerse y gemir.

-darien , por favor... -se oyó suplicarle, pero no le importó. El deseo era tan fuerte que la controlaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Entró en ella con un gruñido primitivo y ella se estre meció ante el poder de su penetración y levantó las piernas para poder sentirlo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. En mitad de una excitación salvaje que nunca había conocido, serena apreció el cambio que darien había experimentado, pero el placer la arrastró alejándola por completo de cualquier pensamiento. Se abandonó a la explosión que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su cuerpo, sumergiéndola en un clímax intenso y arrollador.

Tras la tormenta de placer, serena quedó débil e indefensa y se abrazó a él intentando recuperar el aliento. Era increíblemente feliz, pensó con alivio y gratitud. Estaban juntos de nuevo; sabía que todavía había muchas cosas que limar, pero la separación había acabado y ahora se abría ante ellos una nueva oportunidad.

-No podía vivir sin ti -murmuró intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción, aunque resultaba muy difí cil no echarse a llorar de felicidad.

-¡No me digas,_cara!_ -dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

Trató de no reírse del modo en el que ella se aferraba a él, haciéndole sentir el poder de ser indispensable. Por un momento habitaron juntos aquel breve intervalo en sus vidas, pero el recuerdo de los últimos dos años no tardó en volver a la mente de darien, llenando su alma de nuevo con la frialdad del acero.

Inconsciente del cambio, serena acariciaba su pecho admirando la perfección de su piel y después levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. -Yo... todavía te amo.

-Qué honor -respondió alzando la mano y marcando un pequeño espacio con dos dedos-. ¿Me quieres así? ¿O así? -preguntó separando más los dedos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente pensando que estaba bromeando.

-Te quiero al menos el doble de eso...

-Pero yo no te he pedido ese amor... yo sólo quería sexo.

Una mueca de dolor transformó el rostro de serena. -No hables así.

-Si tanto me amas, me perdonarás -aseguró darien sarcásticamente.

Sólo entonces identificó el tono oscuro y frío de su voz, algo iba mal. Darien la apartó de su lado y se le vantó de la cama mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Era como si acabara de asestarle una puñalada que la había partido en dos. Se había entregado a él, le había ofrecido su amor, pero él lo había rechazado. «Yo sólo quería sexo». La humillación la hizo estremecer.

El teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche sonó de pronto. Darien contestó maldiciendo en italiano y la expresión de su rostro cambió automáticamente. -Sí, soy darien shields . ¿Qué ha ocurrido? El tono de su voz hizo que serena se incorporara en la cama y lo observara; el color aceitunado de su rostro se había convertido en blanco inmaculado.

-¿Qué hospital? ¿Cómo está? -inquirió con seriedad-. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Mientras escuchaba las facciones de la cara se le iban endureciendo hasta convertirse en piedra.

-Gracias. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono le lanzó a serena una gélida mirada de reprobación.

-Era la policía. Endimion está en el hospital, tiene cortes y magulladuras. Lo encontraron solo en la calle.

-¿Có...Cómo? -preguntó serena perpleja.

-Tu hermana ha intentado llevárselo con ella, pero por lo visto estaba demasiado borracha para hacerse cargo de él. Parece ser que lo había llevado a una fiesta de la que se escapó sin que nadie se diera cuenta -explicó darien subiendo paulatinamente el tono de voz.

-¡Dios mío! -aterrada por que su hijo hubiera su frido algún daño, serena intentó no pensar en cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido algo tan terrible y se concentró en lo que verdaderamente importaba-. ¿endimion está en el hospital? Pero... ¿está bien?

Darien no respondió, sus ojos seguían clavados en ella con un brillo amenazador.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió dejar a mi hijo al cuidado de esa bruja egoísta?

-¡Por favor dime si endimion está bien! -insistió serena muy alterada.

-Damnaciones!¿A qué le llamas estar «bien»? Tiene cortes y magulladuras y está muerto de miedo. Podrían haberlo secuestrado o asesinado, ¡podría haber pasado cualquier cosa! ¡Gracias a Dios que nada de eso ha ocurrido! –darien continuó vociferando mientras sacaba ropa del armario-. Alguien tendrá que pagar por esto.

**Perdóname la tardaza es que estuve ocupada enb la escuela estaba checado papeles y arreglado problemas escolres y ahora me dice"la mama" de ellos y ahora me quedo hablando con la maestra de formación pero tratare de subir mas seguido y gracias a todos por sus review**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

ALGUIEN tendrá que pagar por esto». Con esa amenaza retumbándole en los oídos, serena esperó pacientemente en el asiento trasero de la limusina durante el camino hacia el hospital. Endimion era responsabilidad suya y ella lo había dejado al cuidado de Berit . Cada vez que lo imaginaba sólito en mitad de la calle sin la protección de un adulto algo se le rompía por dentro. Su adorado hijo podría haber muerto atropellado por culpa de su mal juicio. ¿Pero cómo podría haber imaginado que su hermana sería capaz de mentirle de ese modo? ¿Cómo iba a sospechar que Berit podía ser tan irresponsable? Lo cierto era que no podía culpar a darien de la ferocidad con la que había reaccionado al enterarse.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste a alguien que lo cuidara como es debido? -le preguntó de pronto con extrema frialdad.

Con las ansias de llegar junto a su hijo y mitigar todos sus temores, a serena le costaba enormemente pensar con claridad.

-Échale la culpa a mina aino y a su confesión...

-No, te echo la culpa a ti -replicó darien clavándole una mirada como un puñal.

-lita , la niñera de endimion , sólo trabaja para mí media jornada -dijo apretando las manos fuertemente-. Y sé que por las tardes no puede venir. Se lo pedí a Berit porque era la única disponible sin previo aviso, pero lita iba a ir para acostar al pequeño. Además, yo no tenía pensado volver tan tarde... pero para ser sincera -añadió con tensión-... no pensé que fuera peligroso dejárselo a Berit . Confiaba en ella...

-¡Inferno!¿Cómo pudiste confiar en tu hermana? -le echaban chispas los ojos-. Es demasiado egoísta como para poner las necesidades de un niño por delante de las suyas. No entiendo cómo pudiste confiar en ella.

-Ni por un momento pensé que Berit fuera capaz de hacer nada que pusiera en peligro a endimion -explicó serena con total sinceridad-. Es obvio que me equivoqué y no creo que pueda perdonármelo nunca...

—Yo tampoco podré perdonarlo nunca -dijo él con una amarga sonrisa.

Serena se estremeció al oír aquello. Era un tormento sentirse culpable por el peligro que había corrido su hijo y por la traición de su hermana; y resultaba insoportable recordar que sólo una hora antes, darien le ha bía hecho el amor apasionadamente para después rechazar su amor de la manera más dolorosa y humillante.

Por un momento había llegado a creer ingenua mente que habían entrado en una nueva y prometedora etapa y sólo unos segundos después sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas. En aquel momento, no había un milímetro de serena que no estuviera destrozado por la angustia. Jamás se había parado a pensar lo cruel que darien podía llegar a ser, había preferido obviar el lado más oscuro de su personalidad. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había sido capaz de ceder o de reconocer sus propios errores, y con la misma determinación, ahora se negaba a perdonar o sentir compasión ante un error humano.

-Una vez yo te perdoné por algo mucho más serio... -le recordó serena con voz temblorosa.

-No había hecho nada que requiriera perdón -con traatacó lleno de rencor.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su frágil autocon trol.

-¿Ah, no? Te recuerdo que por mucho que quieras ahora a endimion , cuando me quedé embarazada te comportaste como un adolescente.

Darien se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sorprendido de que una mujer tan tranquila pudiera ponerse tan beligerante de pronto._- ¿Como...?_

-No te atrevas a negarlo -bufó serena como una gata furiosa.

Pero darien no tardó en recuperar la energía. —No tengo la menor intención de negar que me molestó que decidieras quedarte embarazada a pesar de mi opinión...

-¡Yo no decidí quedarme embarazada!

-Acabábamos de casarnos -continuó haciendo caso omiso a su intervención-. Yo habría querido esperar algunos años y tú lo sabías. Cuando decidiste no tener en cuenta mis deseos...

-¡Déjalo ya! No me estás escuchando y yo no puedo creer lo que oigo. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que pensaras que yo hubiera planeado quedarme em barazada... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento?

-Bueno, ya sabes... -murmuró suave como la seda-Estaba comportándome como un adolescente... intentando madurar por el bien del niño.

-Sigues pensando que puedes hacerte el listo a mi costa -dijo ella roja de rabia-. Mira, no me gusta discutir, pero tengo que defenderme...

-Me muero de impaciencia -la interrumpió con crueldad.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que yo podía haberme quedado embarazada sabiendo que tú no querías?

-Yo trabajaba mucho y a ti no te gustaba eso, así que supongo que pensaste que el bebé me ataría más a casa -sus brillantes ojos la inspeccionaron en busca de alguna señal que delatara su culpabilidad-. Tú me lo presentaste como un hecho consumado. Estaba muy enfadado, pero no podía decir o hacer nada. Mi honor me obligaba a aceptar que llevabas un hijo mío.

-Por eso empezaste a trabajar más que nunca, prácticamente dejaste de hablarme y decidiste llevar los negocios desde el yate para asegurarte que nos viéramos aún menos -prosiguió serena sin dejarse influir por sus palabras-. Parece que el honor no te obligaba a hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio.

-No estoy de acuerdo -se limitó a decir apretando los dientes haciendo que se le marcara bien la mandíbula.

-¡Puedes estar tan en desacuerdo como quieras! -exclamó serena con vehemencia-. Pero te aseguro que no te miento, yo no planeé tener a endimion . Para mí también fue un shock descubrir que estaba embarazada.

Darien continuó mirándola sin aparente reacción.

-Por Dios, yo no soy así -protestó tajantemente-. Ni tuve ningún descuido cuando estaba tomando la píldora anticonceptiva. ¿Por qué no pensaste que existía cierta probabilidad de fallo?

-No recuerdo haber pensado en eso -admitió frunciendo el ceño.

-El médico pensaba que mi embarazo entraba en ese pequeño porcentaje de riesgo. Pero cada vez que trataba de hablarlo contigo, tú te marchabas o te ponías a hablar por teléfono.

-Soy un tipo al que no le gustan las charlas de mujeres -se justificó él.

-Pues a estas alturas deberías saber que yo no soy ninguna embustera -le reprochó por su injusticia-. Me quedé embarazada porque el método anticonceptivo falló y me indigna que pudieras pensar otra cosa.

Para entonces, la limusina estaba llegando al hospital y al verlo, serena no tardó ni un segundo en olvidar la conversación que estaban manteniendo; salió del coche tan pronto como pudo y corrió a llenar sus brazos vacíos con su querido hijo.

Ya en el hospital, un policía les informó de que endimion había salido por una puerta trasera de la casa donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta y una vecina había llamado a la policía al ver al pequeño solo en la calle. Para el momento en qué Berit se había dado cuenta de que el niño había desaparecido, la policía ya estaba allí. El niño tenía heridas ocasionadas por una posible caída y estaba muy asustado, por lo que los agentes se habían negado a entregárselo a su tía, que no podía ocultar haber bebido. Así pues lo habían llevado al hospital y habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con su madre, pero como serena no había contestado al teléfono móvil habían localizado al padre.

Cuando terminó de oír el horrible relato de los hechos, serena se dirigió al encuentro de su hijo; fue en tonces cuando Berit se aproximó a ella:

-¡Supongo que creerás que yo tengo la culpa de toda esta pesadilla!

Aunque no era el saludo adecuado en aquellas circunstancias, serena se dio cuenta enseguida de que su hermana tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de preocupación y por supuesto se le ablandó el corazón. Sabía que ya había tenido que soportar la reprimenda de la policía por su descuido y por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido estando a cargo de un niño.

-Sólo me gustaría que no me hubieras mentido cuando te llamé.

—Estaba segura de que te enfadarías si te enterabas de que había salido. Sólo fue una mentira piadosa. Si las cosas no hubieran salido mal, jamás te habrías enterado. ¡De verdad no pensé que pasaría nada por llevarme a endimion conmigo! -argumentó Berit en su defensa-. Estaba de lo más tranquilo, lo puse en una cuna en casa de mi amigo. ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que saltaría de la cuna?

-Cuando te llamé debiste decirme que necesitabas que volviera para que tú pudieras salir -se lamentó serena —. Pero no te culpo.

-Pues yo sí -intervino darien agarrando a serena del brazo-. Pero no vamos a seguir discutiéndolo ahora. Lo más importante en este momento es que endimion nos necesita.

-Esta noche me quedaré en casa de unos amigos -anunció Berit y se dio media vuelta con un digno movimiento de cabeza antes de que su hermana pudiera decir nada.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la enfermera, endimion estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cuna que le habían proporcionado y no dejaba de llorar. Al oír la voz de su madre, el pequeño se puso en pie y levantó la mirada llena de esperanza. Serena lo tomó en brazos llorando ella también y trató de apartar de su pensamiento todas las terribles cosas que podían haberle pasado a su niño. Tenía un arañazo en la frente, un pequeño corte en la nariz y un cardenal en la regordeta mejilla. Serena lo abrazó y lo abrazó sin querer soltarlo jamás.

Una vez recuperada la calma, endimion levantó el ros tro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de sor presa al encontrar allí también a su papá.

Aquélla fue la primera vez que serena vio a su hijo tenderle los brazos a, darien pero tan pronto como lo hizo, volvió a cambiar de opinión y se apretó fuerte a su madre echándose a llorar de nuevo.

-No está acostumbrado a vernos juntos -opinó darien en voz muy baja-. Está confundido y éste no es momento para disgustarlo.

Serenas se quedó lívida. Su hijo se alteraba al ver juntos a sus padres y ¿de quién era la culpa? Aquel pensamiento se le clavaba en el corazón como un cuchillo. Ella había puesto fin a su matrimonio. Ella era la responsable de que para endimion su padre no fuera más que una visita ocasional. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma angustiada, serena se prometió en ese mismo instante que pasara lo que pasara, a partir de ese momento haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que darien compensara todo el tiempo que había perdido con su hijo. Y era una decisión que no debía verse afectada por la negativa de darien a volver con ella; no podía volver a permitir que su orgullo herido interfiriera en la relación de endimion con su padre.

-Vamos a llevarlo a casa -sugirió darien con decisión.

Una vez en la limusina, endimion se quedó inmóvil al borde del llanto, aferrándose a la chaqueta de su padre. Aunque estaba agotado, era evidente que se negaba a cerrar los ojos, prefería seguir mirando fijamente a sus padres, como asegurándose de que seguían allí.

-Ha sufrido una experiencia aterradora. Tardará un poco en recuperarse -opinó darien hablando con suavidad por la presencia de su hijo, pero con extrema dureza en la mirada.

Serena evitó sus ojos acusadores sabiendo que ella era la culpable de que con sólo dieciocho meses, su hijo hubiera descubierto que su mundo de seguridades podía volverse aterrador y que su madre no siempre estaba ahí cuando él la necesitaba.

A darien no lo impresionó la diminuta casa de campo deserena , pero tuvo que reprimir una maldición cuando nada más entrar al jardín cubierto de rosas, notó unos dientes afilados como agujas clavándo sele en la pierna. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una especie de mata de pelo negro que le ladraba sin parar. Se echó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, alejándose de su alcance. El perro se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Dios! ¡No deberías haberte retirado! -exclamó serena preocupada-. Jock estaba apoyado en ti.

-Jock... mi perrito –endimion dio un primer signo de recuperación al deshacerse de los brazos de su madre para ir en busca del perro.

Darien observó con incredulidad cómo serena y su hijo se preocupaban por un chucho.

-Me ha mordido -se disculpó darien

-No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. ¡Has debido de darle un susto de muerte! -se lamentó serena comprobando que el perro estaba bien-. Jock es muy sensible.

-Dio mió,¡no me digas! -exclamó maravillado por la dramática interpretación de la horrible mata de pelonegro.

-Es que había sufrido mucho antes de quedárnoslo nosotros -le explicó Vivien poniéndolo en pie sobre las tres patas-. Alguien lo había abandonado en la carretera y lo atropello un coche. Desconfía un poco de los hombres, pero quiere mucho a endimion.

El perro lo miró con cara de víctima y después los siguió jovialmente hacia el interior de la casa. Aquél era un hogar diseñado para gente pequeña que no sufriera de claustrofobia, características ambas que no encajaban con darien, que allí se sintió agobiado nada más entrar. Mientras serena metía a endimion en la cuna que tenía en su dormitorio, él tuvo que quedarse en la puerta. Le indignaba profundamente que serena le hubiera negado a su hijo el espacio, el lujo y los juguetes que merecía.

-Tiene miedo de que te vayas -le explicó serena al ver que el niño no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta.

-No voy a moverme hasta que se duerma.

Le resultaba tan raro ver juntos a padre e hijo. Por primera vez era testigo de la fuerte unión que había entre ambos. No entendía cómo había sido tan ingenua de creer que era ella la que disfrutaba de la mejor parte del cariño de su hijo.

Viendo a endimion tenderle la mano a través de los barrotes de la cuna no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que se había equivocado. Darien no dudó un segundo en acudir a la llamada del pequeño con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios. Una vez los tuvo a los dos a su lado, el pequeño no tardó en cerrar los ojos. serena podría haberse echado a llorar fácilmente. Estaba presenciando algo que había creído imposible: el lado tierno y protector de darien y la más absoluta confianza que demostraba su hijo por él. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, un silencio durante el que serena no pudo evitar la tentación de observar a darien iluminado por la lamparita de noche.

-Vamos abajo -susurró él cuando el niño estuvo profundamente dormido-. Es tarde pero quiero que hablemos un par de cosas.

Ya en la sala de estar, serena cruzó los brazos con nerviosismo antes de disponerse a hablar:

-Sé que piensas que todo lo sucedido es culpa mía y debo decir que tienes razón. Yo tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Agradezco que siempre me evites tener que criticarte, tienes la temeraria tendencia de sentenciarte a ti misma.

-Creo que es bueno asumir la responsabilidad de mis errores -afirmó algo turbada.

-Es encomiable y muy adecuado para la ocasión -sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella-... porque voy a decirte algo que seguramente te dé qué pensar.

Se mantenía increíblemente distante para alguien que sólo unas horas antes había estado en la cama con ella. El inoportuno recuerdo de la pasión compartida la obligó a mirar a otro lado para ocultar los escalofríos que le recorrían la piel.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Londres.

Serena se quedó helada y en la habitación se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

-Quiero tener la oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre para mi hijo -la informó darien con una claridad que transmitía su determinación-. Pero no puedo hacerlo si estamos tan separados. Me gustaría ver a endimion siempre que quiera y que sea mucho más a menudo que hasta ahora. No quiero que el tiempo que paso con él sea siempre una ocasión especial, necesito compartir con él el día a día. Y preferiría dejar a los abogados al margen de todo esto porque me parece que tú y yo podemos solucionarlo de un modo mucho más informal y cordial.

Serena trató de analizar sus palabras y de comprender el verdadero significado. ¿Estaría pidiéndole que viviera con él? No, no, no podía pensar eso. Las ansias la traicionaban, pero sabía que darien no le estaba proponiendo que se reconciliasen. Su único interés era endimion y normalizar su relación padre hijo. Aunque eso que había dicho de hacerlo todo de un modo informal y cordial la había despistado y había desencadenado multitud de fantasías.

-Es que... mudarnos a Londres... -murmuró con aire vacilante, dándose tiempo para pensar.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier universidad mataría por tenerte entre su personal docente, aunque también podrías dedicar un tiempo a investigar. Yo me encargaría de todo -le sugirió observándola detenidamente-. Sé lo que detestas este tipo de trastornos. Obviamente puedes conservar esta casa y alquilarla y yo me encargaría de todos los gastos que tuvieras en Londres...

-No, eso no sería necesario...

—Insisto. Yo no puedo permitirme mudarme, pero no quiero que sufras ningún tipo de inconveniente por mi culpa. En cualquier caso... -sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la expresión perturbada de su rostro-... ahora que nos entendemos mejor, estoy seguro de que puedo hablar sin miedo de lo que supone para mí no ver a mi hijo.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras -aseguró serena aceptando la pulla, aunque no entendía de dónde habría sacado la idea de que ahora lo entendía mejor que antes.

-Esta casa me parece inaceptable para mi hijo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta casa? -preguntó ofendida.

-Me niego a que mi hijo crezca en una casucha.

-¡Por amor de Dios, esto no es ninguna casucha!

—Lo es en mi opinión. Le estás negando a endimion todo lo que merece. Él es un shields -afirmó orgulloso-. Viene de un linaje de renombre e incluso a su edad debería poder disfrutar de los privilegios de tal nombre.

«¿Una casucha?» serena tragó saliva, había estado a punto de darle una contestación de acuerdo a tal definición; afortunadamente su mente nunca le permitía tan espontáneas salidas de tono. Era cierto que endimion era hijo de un hombre muy rico y comparado con tal riqueza, su casa era definitivamente humilde. Por primera vez se veía obligada a cuestionarse si estaba siendo justa con su pequeño. Quizá no debería haber permitido que su decisión de ser independiente afectara la comodidad del niño. Quizá había sido una egoísta al negarle a endimion los lujos que le daba su nombre. El caso era que se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto habían afectado a darien sus decisiones.

—Desde luego me estás dando mucho en qué pensar -admitió con sinceridad.

-Eso espero. Estar separado de mi hijo me ha hecho mucho daño -admitió él sin dudarlo-. Me he visto excluido de gran parte de su vida y quiero que eso cambie. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

Le retumbaba la cabeza por la presión de tener que tomar una decisión sin haber elaborado bien ningún pensamiento.

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Desgraciadamente, me parece que no estoy dispuesto a ser muy paciente. Sé que no te gusta que te obliguen a tomar decisiones, pero creo que tengo derecho a ser un poco egoísta y a poner las necesidades de endimion por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Pensar en las necesidades de endimion no es ser egoísta -se apresuró ella a asegurar.

-Si realmente crees eso, deberías darle la oportuni dad de vivir con comodidad y de tener cerca tanto a su madre como a su padre -argumento darien con ecuanimidad.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo...

-Es que lo es. Relájate y deja que otros se encarguen de lo complicado,_cara._

Su voz sexy vibró dentro de ella y como siempre que darien hablaba en ese tono suave y sensual, serena se sintió confundida y débil. Sólo el dolor vivido en las últimas horas la frenaba a tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada. Ella lo amaba, pero él a ella no. Lo que era más, probablemente se había acostado con ella únicamente para demostrarle cuánto la despreciaba. Esa sospecha era suficiente para hacerla pensar; aunque también era consciente de que darien podía llegar a ser cruel y despiadado. Se sabía responsable de muchas cosas, pero no sabía si eso era motivo suficiente para abandonar todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos dos años. En su campo de estudio no resultaba muy fácil cambiar de trabajo y menos encontrar un puesto como el que ella tenía. Por otra parte la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con endimion antes de que se hiciera mayor era algo que merecía la pena pararse a pensar.

-Tiene que haber una alternativa -musitó serena sabiendo que no podía aspirar a tener una relación más cordial con darien y sospechando que seguramente mantenerse alejada de él era la única manera de evitar que volviera a romperle el corazón. Al fin y al cabo él sólo quería sexo, como le había dejado muy claro, y eso era algo que podía obtener fácilmente y sin duda con alguien mucho más excitante que ella.

¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar su desdén hacia ella?

Un hombre increíblemente guapo que tenía junto a él a la mujer más bella del mundo y que sin embargo había elegido volver a acostarse con su esposa.

-No hay otra alternativa -aseguró darien pesarosamente mientras estudiaba la pureza que reflejaba su rostro pensativo. Su delicadeza y su aspecto vulnerable eran la esencia misma de la femineidad y sin embargo había sido fría y dura como el hielo cuando lo había abandonado. No, de ningún modo estaba dis puesto a suplicarle pasar tiempo con el hijo que prácticamente le había arrebatado. O cedía un poco o lucharía contra ella con uñas y dientes.

Serena no estaba escuchando. En ese instante estaba asumiendo con tristeza e incluso vergüenza que darien tenía motivos para rechazar el amor que ella le ofrecía.

-Si decides no satisfacer mi necesidad de ver a mi hijo, llevaré el caso a los tribunales.

Aquella amenaza la sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

-¿A los tribunales? No puedes decirlo en serio.

Darien le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear siquiera, lanzándole la fuerza de sus oscuros azules e intensos ojos que la hacían estremecer.

-En lo que se refiere a endimion, llevo ya demasiado tiempo en inferioridad de condiciones. Parece que has dado por hecho que el niño debe vivir contigo y no conmigo.

-No... ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! -estaba furiosa por su suspicacia. Lo cierto era que nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que el pequeño viviera lejos de ella.

-Ya no tengo la sórdida historia de mina aino jugando en mi contra -siguió argumentando él reconociendo la mentira implícita en la negativa de serena-.

¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil pensar que soy un padre con derecho a disfrutar de la custodia de su hijo? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando me he enterado de que endimion o había estado solo en la calle?

-Supongo que te has sentido tan aterrado como yo -dijo ella cruzando los brazos a modo de escudo.

-Pues te equivocas. Lo que he sentido ha sido verdadera furia contra ti. ¡Confiaste el bienestar de la persona que más quiero en el mundo a Berit, la mujer más irresponsable que conozco! -le echó en cara con ferocidad-. Endimion podría haber muerto y estoy dispuesto a llevar lo ocurrido esta noche ante un juez que decida quién debe encargarse de cuidar a un niño vulnerable.

-No es necesario que me amenaces -respondió serena con un hilo de voz.

-Dannazione! Claro que es necesario. Mi hijo nació hace sólo dieciocho meses y ya desde ese momento no he tenido más que un papel secundario en su vida. ¡Por Dios! Si tardé dos días en enterarme siquiera de que había nacido. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me hizo sentir eso? Una y otra vez mis razonables peticiones de verlo fueron rechazadas con las excusas más peregrinas.

Con el dolor más profundo de su corazón, serena admitió ante sí misma que aquellas acusaciones no eran más que la verdad. Ella siempre había temido los sábados en los que la niñera se llevaba a su bebé para que pasara unas horas con darien . Había odiado el momento de separarse de su hijo, era como si se lo arrebatasen cruelmente y el tiempo que había pasado sin él, no había dejado nunca de atormentarle porque le costaba mucho imaginar al mujeriego de darien como un padre cariñoso.

La magnitud del descubrimiento la dejó petrificada. Había intentando castigar a darien restringiéndole el acceso a la vida de su hijo, y lo había hecho sin ser consciente de la gravedad de sus acciones.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento... -le dijo de pronto con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor.

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo y no me obligues a luchar por la custodia de endimion .

Aquel aviso iba muy en serio. Lucca estaba dis puesto a luchar por endimion y probablemente ella llevaría las de perder.

-Es obvio que eso no es lo que quiero -murmuró tensamente-. Estoy dispuesta a ceder. ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?

Una fría sonrisa triunfadora apareció en sus labios. Su rostro era muy bello pero al mismo tiempo muy duro.

-Una compensación.

**Notas de autora:**

**Lo siento que tarde en subi gracias por su review pero esta semana estaba ocupada por la escuela como es el ultimo año secundaria esta llevando papeles y firmas y ahora mi hermana mayor me tiene estudiado si no lo hago no puedo subir y lo cumple haria lo que sea por no toca yo la computadora**

**Entoces estoy estudiado es que detesto esto de prepa pero si lo entrego antes del otro sábado porde subir mas pronto me tardare en subir disculpa termina una materia y subiré gracias y deje sus review a todas. **


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

DOS DÍAS después, serena estaba en su dormitorio terminando de vestirse y pensando lo vacío que se había quedado sin las cosas de endimion. Los camiones de mudanza sólo se habían llevado lo esencial ya que darien había prometido darles un alojamiento ya amueblado, cosa que Berit había agradecido pues iba a quedarse en la casa.

Tras la amenaza de luchar legalmente por la custodia de endimion , serena había tenido que tomar la decisión de hacer lo que le pedía. Además, se había que dado destrozada al imaginar la posibilidad de que usara lo ocurrido la noche anterior para demostrar que no era una madre apta.

Lo cierto era que con darien jamás había existido el término medio; era con él o contra él. Al mismo tiempo que para aquéllos que eran importantes para él era el mejor de los amigos, alguien dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar en un momento de adversidad, darien podía ser también el enemigo más implacable. En otro tiempo ella había disfrutado de una posición privilegiada en su mundo, pero eso ya no era así porque ella misma había renunciado a ello.

Serena no sospechaba siquiera hasta qué punto la ira que darien sentía hacia ella se había trasladado al terreno sexual en el apasionado encuentro que habían mantenido. Le resultaba imposible creer que la hubiera encontrado irresistible. Claro que darien nunca había sido una persona predecible o fácil de comprender. De una manera humillante, había descrito lo que habían compartido como sexo. ¿Sería eso realmente lo que sentía... o lo que prefería creer que sentía? ¿Acaso no era posible que esa pasión pudiera desencadenar algo más serio? ¿Quizá un nuevo comienzo?

Con un estremecimiento provocado por la culpabilidad de no querer abandonar su más preciado sueño, serena desechó tan peligrosos pensamientos. Estaba a punto de trasladarse a Londres por el bien de darien y del niño, pues sabía que sí le debía algún tipo de compensación por el daño que su ruptura había ocasionado en la relación con su hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que las palabras «informal y cordial» seguían resonando en su cabeza, dándole esperanzas. De un modo u otro, darien iba a volver a formar parte de su vida; podría verlo y hablar con él a menudo y quizá con el tiempo las diferencias que había entre ellos podrían ir desapareciendo.

Tratándose de darien Shields, serena sería tan paciente como hiciera falta, pues lo amaba lo bastante como para realizar cualquier esfuerzo. Lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir adelante con todo esto? -le preguntó Berit saliendo de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano-. No puedo creer que vayas a permitir que vuelva a tratarte como una tonta -continuó indignada al ver que su hermana asentía-. ¡darien shields te maneja como a una marioneta y tú haces todo lo que él quiere!

-No es así -contestó serena suavemente emocionada por lo que creía un exceso de preocupación por parte de su hermana, pero esperando que se calmara y tratara de comprenderla-. Darien quiere ver más a endimion y merece una oportunidad. El niño está muy unido a él; verlos juntos me hizo darme cuenta de que darien es tan importante para endimion como yo.

-¿Y por eso has dejado tu empleo y te vas a mudar a Londres? -le preguntó Berit con un gesto de desdeñosa incredulidad-. Sólo por razones altruistas, ¿verdad?

-Quizá esté tratando de compensarle por todos los errores que he cometido -se excusó serena ostensiblemente ruborizada.

-¿Por qué no admites la verdad? Sigues enamorada de darien y estás siendo tan complaciente con él porque tienes la esperanza de que quizá así vuelva a aceptarte.

-Bueno, si eso es cierto -replicó con cierta brusquedad-, es problema mío, no tuyo.

-¿No te da vergüenza? -continuó Berit sorprendida por la desafiante respuesta, algo nada usual en su hermana—. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

Serena consideró aquellas dos preguntas. La vergüenza y el orgullo habían sido determinantes en su decisión de abandonar a darien dos años antes. En aquella ocasión había hecho caso a su hermana, que seguramente había creído que si no intervenía, serena acabaría perdonando las infidelidades de su marido. Sin embargo ahora sabía que ella tampoco era la pobre víctima inocente que se había creído en otro tiempo. Probablemente no había sido el marido perfecto, pero con él ella había sido increíblemente feliz y sin él muy desgraciada.

-¡Ese necio petulante debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con todo esto!

Serena levantó la mirada con un gesto de reproche.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a, darien?

En el rostro de Berit apareció un rubor muy poco habitual en ella.

-Simplemente no me gusta cómo te trata... ya lo sa bes.

Pero a serena seguía desconcertándola la animosidad de su hermana.

-¿Pero por qué eres tan hostil con él?

-Probablemente yo sepa un par de cosas que te de jarían de piedra -le explicó después de un largo silen cio.

-¿Qué cosas?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, el timbre de la puerta anunció que la limusina había llegado. Sin embargo serena no se inmutó, siguió mirando a Berit esperando una respuesta.

-¿A qué cosas te referías? -le dijo de nuevo.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, estaba bromeando -aseguró Berit abriéndole la puerta al chófer-. ¿Por qué te tomarás todo tan en serio?

Incluso en la limusina, serena no podía dejar de pensar en el diálogo que había mantenido con su hermana. Probablemente Berit sabía cosas sobre darien que ella no supiera. Antes de verse obligada a cerrar, la boutique de su hermana y sus clientes la habían invitado a importantes fiestas donde quizá ella había oído rumores sobre su marido. Sin embargo serena había aprendido últimamente que no se podía confiar en ese tipo de informaciones.

A su llegada a Londres descubrió que lo que había sido descrito como un alojamiento amueblado era en realidad una lujosa casa situada en uno de los barrios residenciales más exclusivos de la ciudad. Todas las habitaciones estaban tan elegantemente preparadas para su inmediata ocupación, que serena tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecerían los verdaderos dueños y le preguntarían qué estaba haciendo allí. Pero eran sus libros los que estaban en las estanterías y su ropa la que llenaba los armarios. Después de aullar durante todo el viaje, Jock salió de su cesta y comenzó a corretear arriba y abajo sin dejar de mover el rabo.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y serena se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, después de unos segundos decidió contestar.

-Dame tu opinión con total sinceridad -le pidió darien al otro lado.

Su voz sedosa y oscura le provocó un fuerte escalo frío que la hizo agarrar el teléfono como una especie de talismán.

-Es una casa preciosa... pero mucho más grande y lujosa de lo que esperaba.

-De vez en cuando irán empleados a encargarse de que todo esté en orden.

-Eso es una tremenda extravagancia. Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente -le aseguró ella.

Al otro lado de la línea, darien hizo una mueca. De pronto recordó la etapa vivida tras la luna de miel cuando serena se había empeñado en que ella era perfectamente capaz de manejar la casa sola. Su lujosa comodidad se había convertido en un verdadero caos donde la alarma antiincendios había actuado de temporizador del horno y el refrigerador estaba vacío o lleno de comida estropeada.

-Me temo que no tienes elección -la informó tajan temente-, ¿A qué hora se baña endimion?

-Alas siete...

-Allí estaré,_cara._

Darien dejó el teléfono con un sentimiento de intensa satisfacción. Endimion estaba en Londres... y serena también. No podía conseguir al uno sin el otro, razonó perezosamente. Una malévola sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, por su puesto. Por algo había nacido tan taimado. Los planes bien ideados siempre funcionaban.

Serena tenía previsto ponerse algo un poco más favorecedor antes de que llegara darien ; primero hizo una selección previa para después entre eso intentar encontrar algo que le quedara bien, pero que no hiciera sospechar a darien que había hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo por impresionarlo. Sin embargo no llegó a tener la oportunidad de cambiarse.

Un pequeño incidente con la tostada de la merienda de endimion se convirtió en una auténtica crisis. Cuando el pequeño dejó caer el pan al suelo y vio cómo Jock se lo arrebataba, él también se tiró al suelo y rompió a llorar y patalear con la rabia que acostumbraba. Serena hizo el pino con la esperanza de distraerlo y hacerle olvidar la rabieta.

Darien abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves y con la imagen en la cabeza de lo que habría sido su vida familiar de no haber sido por el absurdo abandono de serena. Una esposa elegante y un niño adorable que lo recibirían todos los días al llegar del trabajo. Pero lo que lo recibió fue un ladrido ensordecedor y un llanto de niño no menos estruendoso. Aunque lo que lo dejó definitivamente boquiabierto fue la visión de endimion pataleando en el suelo y serena caminando sobre las manos alrededor del niño al tiempo que le pedía que dejara de gritar.

-¡endimion ... ya está bien! -ordenó darien autoritaria mente.

En el pequeño intervalo entre un grito y el siguiente, endimion miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se quedó petrificado. Jock, que acababa de soltar la tostada de pan, se disponía a clavarle los dientes a la suculenta pierna de darien .

-¡No, Jock! -gritó darien paralizando también al chucho, para el que aquello fue una tremenda ofensa a -u orgullo y que lo hizo huir como un rey destronado.

Serena fue la última en percatarse de la presencia de darien y cuando lo hizo, se asustó tanto que chocó contra una silla perdiendo el equilibrio. Darien agarró la silla para que no la golpeara una vez en el suelo y después la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Llegas pronto! -acusó serena con una consternación que no podía ocultar.

Trató de atusarse un poco el pelo, pero en cuanto miró a darien cara a cara sus manos cayeron muertas. Estaba impresionante con aquel traje negro de raya diplomática, así que no era culpa suya si no podía apartar los ojos de él. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a provocar esa reacción en las mujeres con la energía que manaba de él. El oscuro atractivo de sus profundos ojos hizo que el corazón comenzara a bombear dentro del pecho como una pelota de goma .Aquel hombre era puro sexo.

-Son más de las siete -informó darien -. ¿Hay alguna razón determinada para que estuvieras haciendo el pino?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de para qué lo hacía? -preguntó aparentemente sorprendida.

-Debo de ser un poco duro de mollera. -Es muy sencillo y normalmente efectivo -aseguró con entusiasmo-. Cuando endimion se enfada, intento distraerlo.

-Has inventado un innovador enfoque de la disciplina -opinó lleno de sarcasmo.

El rubor de sus mejillas no hacía más que resaltar el azul permanente de sus ojos y sus labios carnosos parecían una invitación para un hombre que siempre había sentido debilidad por aquella boca. Se había quedado mirándolo muy recta y tenía la respiración acelerada, lo que hacía que sus firmes pechos subieran y bajaran apretando los pezones contra la fina camiseta que lle vaba. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, darien se sintió atrapado por el deseo; trató de luchar contra la reac ción de su cuerpo porque había planeado tomarse las cosas con calma en esa primera visita. Pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión y optar por vivir el momento. Como si tuviera vida propia, su mano se aproximó a la cintura de serena y se acomodó en el hueco que que daba bajo la camiseta.

-No me gusta enfrentarme a endimion ... si eso es a lo que te refieres -farfulló ella con nerviosismo intentando no dejarse llevar por la tensión sexual que reinaba de pronto en el ambiente.

-Sigues empeñándote en hablar en los peores momentos -dijo él en un susurro de reprobación.

-Mientras que tú no hablas nunca -replicó ella.

-Abre la boca para mí,_gioia mía._

Notaba sus dedos en la cintura, pero cuando la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, serena pensó que iba a derretirse allí mismo, y más aún cuando la apretó contra él. Un escalofrío de excitación desencadenó una oleada de calor en todo su cuerpo. Darien bajó la boca hasta la de ella y una vez allí, su lengua abrió un camino de deseo en el húmedo interior. Le temblaban las rodillas y de su garganta surgió un gemido que hizo que él la apretara aún más fuerte. Serena tuvo que agarrarse a él consciente de la poderosa evidencia de su excitación masculina.

-Me propongo dar placer y siempre lo consigo... -susurró él como promesa de los placeres que aún estaban por llegar.

Pero entonces una manita se agarró a la pierna de darien . Allí estaba endimion, cuya presencia ambos habían olvidado por completo.

-No hay duda de que es un Shields... no puede soportar que no le hagan caso -comentó darien orgulloso al tiempo que se agachaba para agarrar al pequeño-. Pero es de lo más inoportuno.

Serena se quedó desorientada al sentir la separación de sus cuerpos. Un segundo después se moría de vergüenza por haber vuelto a abandonarse en sus brazos. Aquel beso había encendido dentro de ella algo parecido a fuegos artificiales. Daroen debía de pensar que estaba desesperada. Tenía que seguir actuando de la manera más natural y cordial posible y dejar de declararle su amor como había hecho dos días antes. Había sido tan ingenua... sobre todo con un hombre que en otro tiempo le había confesado estar programado para aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la gente. Y ella precisamente había desoído tan clara advertencia.

-Es hora de bañarse -anunció sin mirar siquiera a darien y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

-Sé que bañar al niño es algo cotidiano -comentó él tratando de deshacerse de la reciente excitación-, pero para mí es tan extraño estar aquí con vosotros dos.

-Intenta hacerlo siete días a la semana y vas a ver como deja de resultarte extraño -le recomendó serena con una tímida risilla.

-¿Cuántas veces a la semana puedo esperar que me dejes venir?

Serena percibió la ironía de sus palabras.

-Tantas veces como quieras -contestó fingiendo que no le había hecho daño-. No voy a separarte más de endimion ... Sé que ya te has perdido muchas cosas de su vida y quiero compensarte por ello.

-Es muy generoso por tu parte -reconoció mientras se preguntaba si no sería una treta para persuadirlo de que volviera con ella.

-Quiero que sepas que cuando ponía excusas para que no lo vieras, no lo hacía de manera deliberada. Te lo prometo... Es que me resultaba muy difícil separarme deendimion , aunque sólo fuera por unas horas -confesó a toda prisa-. Pero de verdad no me di cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo hasta que tú me hiciste pensar en ello el otro día.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo a cambio de esto?

-Nada... nada, de verdad -repitió ofendida por la cínica mirada de desconfianza que adivinó en sus ojos.

-Déjame que lo haga yo -le pidió cuando ella hubo terminado de desvestir a endimion .

-Pero te va a empapar -avisó serena sorprendida de que quisiera implicarse tanto.

-No importa.

Al ver la soltura con la que darien comprobaba la temperatura del agua antes de meter al niño, serena pensó que no era necesario avisarle de que endimion era escurridizo como una anguila.

-Parece que ya has hecho esto alguna vez.

-Sí. Con los hijos de mi prima amy-admitió con una timidez increíble en él.

-Jamás habría imaginado que te interesaran tanto los niños.

-Y no me interesaban hasta que nació endimion -le lanzó una mirada a través de aquellas exuberantes pestañas negras que se le estremeció el corazón-. A veces cuando no podía verlo, me iba a ver a la familia de mi prima.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Afortunadamente, endimion eligió ese preciso instante para empezar a chapotear y jugar con los barquitos y peces de goma. -¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó serena algo incómoda al pensar que su presencia no era necesaria.

-¿Perché?¿Por qué? -dijo él tranquilamente-. Ahora mismo, endimion está encantado de que lo compartamos en lugar de pelear por él. Será mejor que no le haga mos afrontar demasiados cambios al mismo tiempo.

A diferencia de serena , darien parecía encontrar la diversión de abordar los barcos de juguete con los pececitos y endimion agradecía enormemente aquella participación a la que no estaba acostumbrado con su madre. Por su parte serena estaba fascinada de ver a darien en esa nueva faceta que le hacía reír a carcajadas con una espontaneidad que ella nunca había presenciado.

-Es fantástico... -comentó darien emocionado al ver cómo su hijo le tendía los brazos para sacarlo del agua.

-Eso creo yo también -asintió serena con el corazón en un puño ante tan sincera emoción.

-Si llego a saber lo divertido que era ser padre, habrías llegado embarazada al altar.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella sonrojada al tiempo que pensaba que si él hubiera dicho algo así cuando estaba esperando aendimion , quizá jamás lo habría abandonado. Pero no lo dijo porque en ese momento le parecía más importante que darien demostrara el amor que sentía por su hijo sin avergonzarse. Estaba descubriendo una ternura en darien que él nunca le había permitido ver.

-Has hecho un trabajo estupendo con él.

Serena no estaba preparada para tal alabanza, sobre todo procedente de un hombre que siempre estaba más dispuesto a criticar, por lo que se ruborizó como una chiquilla. Se había quedado mirándolo en tal estado de ensimismamiento que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el molesto ruido que se oía al fondo era el timbre de la puerta.

-Vaya... debería ir a ver quién es -dijo por fin saliendo del baño y tropezándose con un taburete.

Bajó las escaleras sin apartar a darien de sus pensamientos. Parecía que el rencor había remitido ligeramente. ¿No demostraba eso que había acertado volviendo a Londres? Estaba recompensándola por su generosidad y parecía que ya no había motivos para pelearse. Con una radiante sonrisa en los labios abrió la puerta de la calle.

-zafiro ... Dios mío, no te esperaba.

-El billete de tren me ha costado una pequeña fortuna -dijo subiéndose las gafas con cierto aire de irri ación-. Y encima he tenido que venir de pie.

-Vaya, qué mala suerte -lo consoló serena todavía sorprendida con la visita de su amigo y reparando al mismo tiempo en el aspecto aún más académico que le daban aquellas gafas de montura de metal y el pelo canoso-. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

zafiro había estado dos días en un congreso que se había celebrado en Hamburgo, por lo que no había podido explicarle personalmente su decisión de volver a Londres. Como contárselo por teléfono le parecía de mal gusto y sólo utilizaba el correo electrónico para cuestiones de trabajo, había optado por dejarle una carta en el buzón de su despacho.

-¿Cómo si no iba a saber dónde estabas? He venido en cuanto la he leído. Creo que te has precipitado -opinó en tono reprobatorio.

A serena siempre le molestaba enormemente que la tratara como a una niña, pero también sabía que era el modo en el que hablaba a casi todo el mundo.

-En las presentes circunstancias tampoco tenía muchas más alternativas.

-Me hubiera gustado que me llamaras para hablarlo conmigo antes de tomar ninguna decisión -se quejó zafiro en tono algo cortante-. Me parece admirable que quisieras tener una relación más civilizada con el padre de endimion y permitirle que viera más al niño, pero debes de ser sensata y pensar también en tu futuro.

—Me temo que no era posible hacerlo todo; las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que parecen -añadió con incomodidad pues, aunque consideraba a zafiro como a un buen amigo, jamás le había contado nada realmente íntimo sobre su relación con darien .

-No lo dudo. Pero debes de recordar que estás prácticamente divorciada -parecía cada vez más irritado y serena estaba perpleja con su actitud.

-Estaré divorciada cuando lo diga el juez.

-Ya veo que todavía tienes que sacarte a darien de la cabeza -dedujo apretando los labios y sonriendo después al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de serena -. No soy tonto, querida. Y tampoco estoy celoso. Soy un tipo muy pragmático. Antes de todo esto nuestra amistad estaba entrando en una nueva etapa y yo tenía planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo una vez fueras libre. Sin embargo los últimos acontecimientos han cambiado mucho las cosas.

Serena se quedó estupefacta ante tan tranquila declaración de intenciones pues jamás habías sospechado que su amigo sintiera nada parecido por ella. -zafiro... no sé qué decir. Yo no... -No, no tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora -decretó él con impaciencia-. Sólo quería que supieras que la opción sigue ahí para el futuro. Siento un enorme respeto y cariño por ti y trabajamos muy bien juntos. No sé mucho de niños, pero haría todo lo posible por ser un buen padrastro para tu hijo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó en tono de disculpa.

-¡Por Dios, no! No me he dejado llevar hasta ese punto –zafiro se rió ante tal idea- Soy algo más sensato.

-Entonces... -farfulló confundida-. ¿Por qué querías pedirme que me casara contigo?

-Tu compañía me resulta muy agradable. No eres exigente y sí muy inteligente -señaló con un primer indicio de entusiasmo. A mamá también le gustas, eso no quiere decir que si no le gustaras no te pediría matrimonio, pero habría sido más complicado.

La emoción había desaparecido por completo. Pare cía que incluso su cerebro resultaba más atractivo que el resto de ella. Claro que no la amaba, nadie la había amado de verdad excepto endimion . Al menos zafiro era sincero. De hecho era perfectamente posible que, a su modo prosaico y carente de pasión, sintiera más por ella de lo que jamás había sentido darien.

-Me alegro de gustar a tu madre –masculló serena.

-Tiene muy buen gusto -respondió él mirando al reloj-. Me temo que no puedo quedarme más, he prometido visitar a un amigo. Te llamaré y espero que en su momento puedas responder a mi proposición.

Mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, serena se preguntaba sí debía darle las gracias ya que le parecía horrible no decir nada, pero entonces se oyó diciendo algo muy diferente:

-Verás, es que... ahora está aquí darien . Está arriba con endimion.

-Me parece que te equivocas... -dijo zafiro con sequedad mirando al tipo alto y moreno que acababa de aparecer en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde está endimion? -preguntó serena con la mayor normalidad de la que era capaz.

-En su cuna completamente dormido –darien no apartaba la mirada de zafiro , no resultaba tan feo para ser tan bajito, tan delgado y tan mayor-. Usted debe de ser zafiro...

-blackmoon, sí -confirmó tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Tiene que marcharse tan pronto? -murmuró darien y el silencio que se formó parecía adquirir una fuerza destructiva.

-Me temo que sí, tengo otra cita a la que debo acudir.

-¿A qué ha venido? -indagó darien en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras él.

Serena se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, el brillo de sus ojos fue arrastrando la tristeza.

-A decirme que quería casarse conmigo -admitió con calma.

-Vaya -reaccionó sin la menor impresión.

serena notó cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella como un terremoto.

-¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que haya otro hombre que pueda apreciarme lo bastante como para pedirme que me convierta en su esposa?


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

NO, NO me resulta nada difícil creer que alguien te pida que te cases con él -dijo arrastrando las palabras suavemente-. Yo también lo hice una vez.

Sus palabras despertaron el doloroso recuerdo de uno de los días más felices de su vida, pero también la hicieron pensar en lo que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Habían pasado tres años desde que darien la había llevado a Francia a ver una carrera de caballos en Long champ. Después había acompañado su proposición de matrimonio de champán, fresas y un precioso anillo de diamantes. En aquel momento había sentido tal felicidad que se había echado a llorar.

-Seguro que desearías no haberlo hecho.

-Jamás desearía algo que significaría no tener a endimion...

-Cuando yo estaba embarazada no pensabas igual.

-Me niego a morder el anzuelo. Los dos cometimos errores...

-¿Es que ni siquiera ahora puedes admitir haberte equivocado? -le echó en cara con rabia.

Darien apretó los labios.

-Concentrémonos en el profesor blackmoon . ¿En serio te ha pedido que te cases con él? -le preguntó como si fuera lo más extraño y cómico que había oído en su vida.

-No entiendo qué es lo que te divierte tanto -respondió ella con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo? -el reflejo los profundo azules de -sus ojos era tan brillante como una llama-. Me has malinterpretado. Lo que ocurre es que me asombra el valor de blackmoon y me sorprende que no lo hayas echado de la casa. ¿O es que ése es el motivo por el que se ha ido?

-Para la mayoría de las mujeres una proposición de matrimonio es un verdadero halago. No sé por qué motivo iba a querer echar a zafiro de la casa.

-Debes de ser muy obtusa.

—No lo creo. Estás siendo muy grosero —serena podía oírse hablar cada vez más alto a pesar de su intención de no responder a provocación alguna-. Zafiro es una persona muy respetada en el mundo académico y es un buen amigo.

-También resulta que es lo bastante mayor como para ser tu padre. Probablemente hayas llegado a la conclusión de que es demasiado apasionante para ti -murmuró darien en un tono increíblemente sensual-. Pero elegir un ataúd doble parece demasiado prematuro para una mujer de veintisiete años.

-Supongo que te creerás muy listo por divertirte a costa de zafiro-serena tenía un nudo de rabia en la garganta.

-¿No te resulta extraño que el profesor te haya dejado aquí, sola conmigo sin inmutarse?

-zafiro es demasiado maduro para rebajarse a comportarse de otro modo.

Darien soltó una desagradable carcajada.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Yo habría dicho que su marcha tenía más que ver con el instinto de supervivencia.

Seguramente no quería provocar una escena ni hacerme enfadar.

El enfado de serena seguía aumentando.

—No tienes derecho a insinuar que zafiro es un cobarde.

-Vamos, sere i, no te burles de mí. ¡Tú ni siquiera considerarías la posibilidad de casarte con un tipo así después de mí!

~ ¿Ah, no? -ese diminutivo tuvo el mismo efecto que la sal en una herida abierta. En otro tiempo había sido un apelativo cariñoso, ahora no era más que un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido. Sinceramente, no sabía qué le había hecho cometer la indiscreción de contarle a darien lo sucedido con zafiro, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, defendería a su amigo hasta la muerte. Los ofensivos comentarios de darien no hacían más que añadir amargura a unos sentimientos que podían descontrolarse en cualquier momento.

-No, tú no te casarías con él -respondió con arrogancia—. Te mereces mucho más que un hombre del que yo pueda reírme.

-¡No sabes qué equivocado estás con zafiro! –serena le lanzó una mirada de desprecio aunque al mismo tiempo estaba preguntándose por qué estaba tan enfadada con él-. No creo que él pudiera hacerme tan infeliz como me hiciste tú...

Darien enarcó una ceja que cuestionaba tal opinión.

-Lo dudo mucho. Tú estás llena de pasión mientras que él parece un tipo muy frío.

-Cuando ya no era una novedad, no había nadie más frío que tú. Zafiro no es tan volátil y desde luego nadie podrá referirse a él como un mujeriego.

- ¡Inferno!Yo no soy ni he sido nunca un mujeriego -juró con un aspaviento-. Odio esa etiqueta. Soy una persona conocida y si alguna vez hablaba con una mujer, en los titulares aparecía el rumor de que me había acostado con ella. Y cuando nos casamos, me convertí en un objetivo aún mayor.

serena agitó la cabeza haciendo bailar su melena rubia.

-¿Y setsuna meiou también es un rumor? -preguntó sabiendo que no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡No creo que te deba ninguna explicación de nada de lo que haya hecho desde que me abandonaste! -espetó darien enfurecido por lo injusta que podía llegar a ser.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto defensivo y levantó bien la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos iracundos.

-Pues a mi me parece que sí porque, te guste o no, todavía estás casado conmigo.

-Sí... -comenzó a decir lanzándole una mirada envenenada-. Una de las grandes ironías es que tú pusiste fin a nuestro matrimonio por una infidelidad que nunca tuvo lugar... ¡Pero ahora podrás decir que he estado siéndote infiel desde entonces!

Aquellas palabras la hicieron darse cuenta de que sus emociones estaban tan a flor de piel, que pasaba de la rabia al dolor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentía como si acabara de salir de la sauna y la hubieran tirado a la nieve. De pronto se veía obligada a enfrentarse a una realidad que se había negado a aceptar: la vida sexual de darien había continuado con otras muje res durante aquel tiempo. Durante los dos años de su separación, había evitado cualquier periódico en el que pudiera aparecer cualquier historia sobre la vida social de su marido porque no quería atormentarse.

-Lo siento -dijo él de pronto apretando la mandíbula-... esa broma ha estado fuera de lugar.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La burbuja en la que serena había vivido los últimos dos años acababa de resquebrajarse dejándola desprotegida. ¿Cómo había po dido estar tan ciega como para no querer ver todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos? Se había comportado como si los dos últimos años no hubieran pasado, dos años durante los que darien se había esforzado en ser tan infiel con otras mujeres como ella creía que lo había sido conmina aino. Tenía razón, era irónico.

-¿serei...? -susurró da rien suavemente viendo que serena estaba pálida y ausente como si hubiera sufrido un shock.

Ahora entendía que darien había recuperado su vida de soltero; había disfrutado de otras relaciones, se había acostado con otras mujeres. Sin embargo ella no había estado con ningún otro hombre. Su platónica amistad con zafiro resultaba bastante lamentable comparada con la vida social ded arien.

-Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie que no fueras tú -masculló serena con una triste risa-. ¡Dios mío, debo de ser una persona muy aburrida!

-No creo que eso sea aburrido... creo que esa clase de moralidad es digna de admiración,_cara_ -le aseguró agarrándole la mano.

-¿Aunque tú te encuentres tan alejado de ella? -preguntó serena retirando la mano.

Pero darien sorteó la pregunta.

-Me parece que deberías estar orgullosa de tus valores. Yo lo estoy... y mucho.

-Supongo que te han venido muy bien. Seguramente para alguien como tú habría resultado muy vergonzoso que tu mujer hubiera estado con unos y con otros. Pero dichos valores han actuado en mi contra la mayoría de las veces -en el fondo serena sabía que estaba evitando el tema de su infidelidad porque no quería que viera cuánto le dolía o, aún peor, que le dijera una vez más que lo que hubiera hecho con otras mujeres no era asunto suyo porque su matrimonio estaba acabado.

-No entiendo por qué.

-Me habría olvidado de ti mucho más rápido si hubiera tenido otra relación. Obviamente el hecho de que no haya encontrado a nadie...

-¿Y zafiro? -la interrumpió darien, que cada vez se sentía más tenso con la situación.

-No me he acostado con él... por el momento -añadió preguntándose si alguna vez había sentido el menor deseo de hacerlo y pronto se dio cuenta de que no. Eso la condujo hasta la amarga realidad de la duración del vínculo que sentía por darien -. Pero dime... ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado desde que rompimos? -por fin atacó el tema que tanto la preocupaba.

Algo parecido al pánico se reflejó en el duro rostro de darien. Pero él tardó varios segundos en identificar tal sensación porque ese oscuro sentimiento era algo totalmente ajeno a él. Sabía que no quería contestar aquella pregunta, sabía que incluso una sola mujer sería demasiado para ella. Respiró hondo como si tuviera que prepararse para la peor de las tormentas.

Serena observó cómo sus maravillosos ojos azules iban cambiando de expresión intentando ocultar lo que pasaba por su cabeza al tiempo que en sus mejillas aparecía un color poco habitual en él. Le compensaba ligeramente por los celos y la desesperación que ella misma trataba de ocultar.

-¿No piensas contestarme, darien?

-No. No quiero que te enfades por algo así.

-¿Acaso parezco enfadada? -preguntó fingiendo-.

No soy tan sensible. Sólo estoy tratando de superar las cosas como lo has hecho tú. Además, ¿de verdad crees que me importa tanto con cuántas mujeres te has acostado? -añadió en un tono demasiado estridente para ser cierto.

Pero sólo obtuvo el silencio por respuesta. Darien se quedó allí inmóvil y callado. Ni la tortura le habría sacado una palabra en aquel momento.

-De pronto estoy entendiendo un montón de cosas de mí misma -afirmó serena apretando los puños-. Mi gran error fue seguir comportándome como una mujer casada cuando ya no vivíamos juntos. Seguramente por eso volví a acostarme contigo.

-No lo creo,_gioia mía._ Creo que eso fue por algo más que costumbre...

-Bueno, fuera por el motivo que fuera. ¡Es un hábito del que me voy a deshacer a la velocidad de la luz! -prometió con vehemencia-. Y resultaría de gran ayuda si me dijeras de una vez por todas con cuántas mujeres has estado desde que te dejé. Se llama terapia por aversión.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamó darien con frustración antes de acercarse a ella y tomarle ambas manos-. Dejemos esto de una vez por todas. No tiene ningún sentido... y te estás haciendo mucho daño...

-¡No soy ni la mitad de sensible de lo que crees! -volvió a arrancar las manos de las de él, repudiando su ofrecimiento de ayuda, que no había hecho más que herir su orgullo aún más.

-De acuerdo... estás haciéndome daño a mí -confesó en voz baja-. Nada de lo que haya hecho vale la pena tanta angustia...

-La angustia ha llenado mi vida desde que te conocí -dijo desgarrada por el vacío que sentía dentro—.

Llevo dos años tapándome los ojos, sin querer aceptar que tú habías seguido con tu vida. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo esperaste antes de llenar el espacio que había quedado en tu cama?

-¡sere... por favor! -exclamó con los brazos extendidos en un gesto de tremenda frustración.

-Tengo derecho a preguntar. He decidido que voy a dejar de fiarme de los sentimientos, ahora sólo quiero hechos fríos y duros -declaró tajantemente.

-Pero tú no eres ni fría ni dura y yo no quiero que te quedes resentida.

Aquello la dejó lívida.

-Yo no estoy resentida... ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que todavía tienes el poder de hacerme daño? Eres todo lo que desprecio de un hombre. Seguro que has tenido una buena colección de mujeres, ¡y todavía tienes la desfachatez de decir que mi moralidad es digna de admiración!

Darien estaba increíblemente pálido. -serena...

-¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo! -exigió con un grito ahogado por las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerla derrumbarse-. Puedes venir siempre que quieras a estar con endimion , pero quiero que me des la llave con la que has entrado antes. Cuando empiece a invitar a mis citas, no quiero que te pasees por aquí a tu antojo.

-¿Qué citas? –darien había perdido la calma por completo-. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-Al revés, por fin he recuperado la cordura. En lugar de seguir creyendo que eres el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, ¡voy a empezar a vivir de nuevo!

—Te has metido en la cabeza que he estado acostándome con todo el mundo...

Serena pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta principal invitándolo a salir.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, en el momento que te metiste en la cama con otra que no era yo dejaste de ser mi marido -diciendo eso puso una mano frente a él-. La llave, por favor.

La miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes y llenos de rabia.

-¿Dónde está la mujer que decía que quería volver conmigo a toda costa?

-¿Cómo te atreves a restregarme eso por la cara? -preguntó al borde del llanto. Necesitaba que se marchara inmediatamente, antes de perder el control de sus emociones.

-Está bien -susurró dejando la llave sobre la mesita del vestíbulo-. Cálmate, por favor.

-No necesito calmarme...

—No quiero marcharme dejándote así.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con una furia poco común en ella-. Estoy perfectamente... libre y deseando empezar mi nueva vida como divorciada.

-¿Me llamarás después?

-Voy a estar demasiado ocupada. Además, ¿cómo voy a llamarte? Sólo tus amantes tienen el número de tu móvil -le recriminó amargamente.

Darien escribió el número en el bloc de notas que había junto al teléfono de la entrada.

-Por favor márchate.

La puerta se cerró dejándola allí en mitad de aquel silencio ensordecedor. Dejó salir a Jock de la cocina y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que el pobre perro se quejó. Volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y caminó por las habitaciones en estado de shock, así llegó inconscientemente hasta el dormitorio en el que endimion dormía plácidamente. El llanto la obligó a meterse en el baño, donde tres pañales rotos daban cuenta de las dificultades que había tenido darien. Ya no podía aguantar los sollozos por más tiempo. Con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, serena pensó lo curioso que resultaba que hacía sólo unos minutos deseara con todas sus fuerzas que darien se marchara de la casa, y sin embargo en el momento que había cerrado la puerta tras él, no había sabido qué hacer con tan opresiva soledad. Ella al menos tenía a endimion , multitud de gente tenía mucho menos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no pensar en darien o en mujeres increíblemente bellas como setsuna meiou... Todos los sentimientos a los que no se había atrevido a enfrentarse se agolpaban ahora en su cabeza y en su corazón. Mientras ella había estado creyendo en un cuento de hadas en el que podría reconstruir su matrimonio, darien se había acostado con ella sólo por el sexo. Algo sin importancia, sin significado alguno...

Entonces sonó el teléfono y tuvo que correr al dormitorio a contestar.

-¿Puedo volver a entrar? -le preguntó darien dire tamente.

-No...

-Me siento fatal... tú estás mal y yo debería estar contigo.

-No... No deberías -contestó con voz entrecortada y colgó inmediatamente.

Tenía la sensación de que la casa se le caía encima. Abrió la puerta del pequeño balcón que daba al jardín y respiró hondo tratando de inhalar tanto aire fresco como fuera posible. El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esa vez decidió no contestar. Salió a las escaleras y se sentó en un escalón desde el que podía oír sonar todos los teléfonos de la casa. Había sido una tonta amenazando a darien de esa manera; él no estaba enamorado de ella, por tanto le daba igual si ella se acostaba con otros o no.

Una tormenta de emociones se estaba desatando dentro de ella. Él era el hombre al que amaba, pero no podía tenerlo. Quizá lo mejor fuera no verlo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si no la dejaba sola? Tendría que ser más fuerte y más valiente. Intentar hacerle sentir mal no iba a hacerle ningún bien a ella.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con fuerza y pasados unos segundos, también se oyeron golpes. Serena corrió escaleras abajo y una vez junto a la puerta gritó:

-¡Te odio!

Su voz apenas audible la hizo sentir aún peor mientras se preguntaba si él habría podido oír tan lamentable acto de debilidad. Conteniendo otro sollozo, se alejó de la entrada pues no quería que él se enterara de que estaba llorando.

Al otro lado de la gruesa puerta, darien no dejaba de maldecir por haberle entregado la llave. Tenía que volver a entrar en la casa fuera como fuera. Vio luz en uno de los balcones laterales y se fijó en que la puerta estaba abierta como invitándolo a colarse. Llevaba toda la vida luchando contra su miedo a la altura, que era su mayor secreto.

Se subió al coche y lo movió hasta situarlo bajo el balcón; una vez allí, se subió al techo del vehículo y se agarró de la hiedra que trepaba por la pared de la casa. Resopló con fuerza recordándose que el miedo que sentía era irracional, estaba a poco más de dos metros del suelo, aunque a él le parecieran veinte. Para empe rar aún más las cosas, Jock comenzó a ladrarle desde el balcón.

-¡Cállate! -le avisó con furia.

113

Pero el perro emitió un aullido que no habría avergonzado a un Rottweiler a punto de atacar. Por fin al canzó la barandilla de piedra y escaló hasta el interior del balcón. Con la torpeza que provocaban las ansias y el miedo, se tropezó con algo y se cayó al suelo, mo mento que aprovechó Jock para subírsele a la espalda como si acabara de cazarlo.

Serena estaba acurrucada en la escalera y parecía tan pequeña...

-sere i... -susurró para no asustarla apareciendo de pronto.

-¿dari...? -se volvió desconcertada.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. He entrado por el bal cón -bajó los escalones hasta llegar a ella sin apartar un momento la mirada de su rostro cubierto de lágri mas.

Serena no encontraba nada que decir y menos pudo decir cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos poniéndola en pie para besar sus labios apasionadamente y obtener una respuesta igualmente feroz. Darien puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y la besó en la frente, después en los párpados mojados y volvió de nuevo a la boca, que lo recibió con los labios entreabiertos.

-No deberíamos... -murmuró fascinada.

Clavó la mirada en sus ojos azulejos para lanzarle una clara mirada de deseo.

-Claro que debemos...

Muchas gracias por su review y de seguirla

Atodas ya estamos por termina falta poco

Les informo que después de esta actualizare el diario de mis decepciones con dos capítulos

También quiere que no podoa actualizarlo porque no tenia idea de como continuar nos vemos en la próxima todas usted muchos besos,


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

¿Y setsuna...? -susurró serena mirándolo impaciente e insegura. Él se echó a reír antes de contestar.

-Lo de setsuna acabó en cuanto te tuve en mis brazos. Deseaba algo que sólo tú podías darme,_cara._

-Me alegro -se alegraba tanto que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Hablar era un esfuerzo cuando lo que quería era perderse en él, que la abrazaba con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar; pera ella no se quejó pues anhelaba esa intensidad con todo su corazón.

-Mientras esté contigo, no habrá nadie más en mi vida -prometió levantándola en brazos como si fuera una pluma-. Así fue siempre y así será.

Había un reproche tácito en esa afirmación. Aquél fue el momento en el que serena supo que debía despedirse del pasado si no quería arruinar el presente. Para darien era todo o nada. Al abandonarlo le había devuelto la libertad y él lógicamente había continuado con su vida, así que no tenía ningún derecho a echarle nada en cara. Lo había juzgado injustamente sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse siquiera. Después le había impedido pasar tiempo suficiente con su hijo, lo que no había hecho más que aumentar sus barreras. Pero esas barreras habían ido cayendo una a una y eso era lo único que importaba. Allí estaba la segunda oportunidad que ella había pedido y no iba a rechazarla.

A mitad de escalera, darien se detuvo para saborear aquella boca deliciosa una vez más. Nunca había sentido tal deseo por nadie. Necesitaba estar con ella y allí la tenía. Lo demás no importaba, pensó mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama.

-sere i... -susurró con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

-Me alegro de que no aceptaras un no por respuesta.

-Cuando deseo algo, lucho por ello,_cara mía_ -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pues no dejes de desearme -murmuró tensa como las cuerdas de un violín.

-Tendrías que decirme cómo hacerlo –confesó darien .

-Jamás se me ocurriría hacer una cosa así -respondió ella vigorizada por su admisión y con la inquietud de no haber adoptado nunca ese papel, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta. Él la miró fijamente, dándole energía para que continuara-. Parece que no se me da muy bien esto -dijo haciéndose un lío con la corbata.

-Puedes practicar conmigo siempre que quieras, pero esta noche no hace falta tanto refinamiento -opinó despojándose de la corbata y la camisa sin ocultar su impaciencia y con su fuerte torso desnudo, la levantó del colchón para colocarla entre sus piernas.

Una sucesión de besos apasionados y después más dulces le arrebató toda la concentración. El mordisqueo de sus dientes en el labio inferior desencadenó un placentero escalofrío. Mientras y casi sin que ella lo notara, la estaba desnudando.

-Me encanta tu boca -rugió él suavemente bajando desde el rostro, por el pecho hasta llegar al estómago-. Me encanta tu piel -añadió quitándole la camiseta-. Pero sobre todo, me encanta mirarte,_bella mía._

-No sé por qué... -susurró ella tímidamente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los pechos blancos y los pezones que lo esperaban impacientes.

-Para mí... eres perfecta. Una química como la que hay entre nosotros no desaparece sólo porque uno quiera.

-¿Y tú querías que desapareciera? -preguntó ella ofendida.

Él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Che altro...?¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Claro que quise que desapareciera el deseo que sentía por ti cuando me abandonaste. Era como si te hubieras llevado contigo parte de mí -confesó apesadumbrado al recordarlo-. ¿Cómo iba a vivir así?

El corazón se le estremeció dentro del pecho y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar en ello, darien sumergió una mano en su cabello y la besó con una pasión explosiva que la hizo olvidar hasta su nombre.

Le acarició los pechos, sus dedos jugaron con los pezones y un río de fuego recorrió el centro de su cuerpo. Alzó las caderas para aproximarse aún más a él pues el deseo se había convertido en dolor haciendo de la paciencia una gesta imposible. El roce de su lengua en la piel la hacía retorcerse de placer, pero nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando sus dedos se colaron bajó la tela que todavía cubría el triángulo entre sus piernas. Algo dentro de ella ardía de un modo incontrolable.

-darien... -se estiró hasta encontrar su boca y lo sa boreó detenidamente.

Con una especie de rugido animal, le levantó las piernas y le quitó las braguitas. Acarició el húmedo centro de su cuerpo mientras su lengua penetraba una boca que lo recibía ansiosa de ser poseída.

-Me rindo,_bella mía_ -gruñó apretándole los hombros contra el colchón.

-No me hagas esperar -susurró ella impulsada por una necesidad contra la que no podía luchar.

-No podría...

Se separó de ella lo justo para quitarse la ropa que todavía retenía aquella poderosa excitación. Con la misma impaciencia que la atormentaba a ella, se acercó y le separó los muslos para encontrar el lugar que lo esperaba ansioso.

-Noche tras noche, has habitado mis sueños y ahora estoy haciendo realidad mi fantasía.

Con un solo movimiento entró en las profundidades de su cuerpo. El placer fue inmediato e infinito. serean arqueó la espalda al tiempo que liberaba un gemido.

-¿Te gusta? -la miró satisfecho al comprobar su respuesta aunque ella no pudiera ni hablar-. Quiero que te guste para que no puedas alejarte de mí.

-Enciérrame... ¡y tira la llave! -bromeó ella desenfrenada.

-No,_bella mía_ -dijo moviendo las caderas en cír culos-. Ya conoces las reglas. Eres tú la que debes elegir libremente si quieres estar conmigo.

-Lo elijo... elijo estar contigo -era todo lo que podía decir entre gemidos de placer.

Él reclamó su boca con un beso que le aceleró la sangre y ella se sintió suya en cuerpo y alma, era una sensación electrizante que jamás había experimentado.

Darien levantó el rostro y la miró lleno de satisfacción antes de sumergirse aún más y más rápido dentro de ella. Vivien claudicó mientras susurraba su nombre casi sin aliento. El doloroso deseo fue subiendo hasta que algo estalló dentro de ella llevándola a alturas desconocidas. Después del éxtasis, tuvo la sensación de ser capaz de volar, aunque el cuerpo de darien la tenía atrapada, algo que jamás le había resultado tan placentero.

Él la abrazó con el cariño que en otro tiempo les había resultado tan natural. Con la felicidad iluminando su corazón, fue recorriendo a besos el pecho de darien, que la miraba sonriendo.

-sere... -murmuró besándole la palma de la mano.

-Quiero que sepas que elegí estar contigo hace ya mucho tiempo -dijo ella entusiasmada.

Su cuerpo experimentó una tensión casi imperceptible.

-Intenta no olvidar que también elegiste abandonarme cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Serena se quedó lívida al oír aquello.

—No... No fue así.

-Ten cuidado,_bella mía_ -continuó diciéndole con la suavidad de la seda-. La próxima vez, puede que sea yo el que abandone.

La felicidad desapareció como si alguien acabara de apagar su luz interior. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Darien observó su pesar no sin cierta desconfianza. Parecía tan tranquila y tan inocente que habría jurado que en ella no había siquiera un ápice de maldad. Y sin embargo, cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya, se convertía en una especie de ariete aterrador y muy eficaz que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Entre sus triunfos figuraba el haberle hecho cambiar la simple aventura que buscaba la primera vez que le había pedido una cita por un anillo de diamantes en sólo un mes. Perplejo por su propia rendición, había planeado continuar comprometidos años y años, pero al ver que ella se negaba a irse a vivir con él, había acabado pasando por el altar. Cuando le había dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado para la luna de miel, ella había decidido volver a trabajar también, pero claro, ella tendría que pasar dos semanas con sus estudiantes en las remotas tierras altas escocesas. Ese mismo día había organizado la luna de miel. Con todas aquellas conquistas femeninas en la cabeza, darien salió de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando entró serena con gesto beligerante.

-Pues hazlo ahora.

-¿Que haga qué?

—Abandonarme -lo retaron sus ojos furibundos—. Vamos, estoy esperando.

-¡Pero yo no quiero abandonarte!

-Entonces... lo haré yo por ti -replicó ella con total suficiencia.

-Dannazione!¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

-No me gustan las amenazas, así que no te atrevas a hablar de abandonarme sólo porque te haya dejado que vuelvas a meterte en mi cama -le advirtió acaloradamente.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada inapropiado, darien agarró una toalla y se la ató a la cintura, después se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación.

-Estaba bromeando...

-Si te llevara hasta el borde de un precipicio y te abandonara allí, a cincuenta metros de altura, ¿te parecería una broma?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me da miedo la altura? -preguntó sorprendido y furioso.

-Tu hermana -confesó ella con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad-. Jamás te habría dejado saber que lo sabía si no hubieras dicho lo que has dicho. Sobre todo después de lo valiente que has sido trepando por el balcón.

Darien se esforzó por seguir enfadado, pero falló estrepitosamente; de hecho una malévola sonrisa se asomó ligeramente a sus labios.

-¿Se lo vas a contar a la gente? ¿O me lo recordarás cada vez que te enfades conmigo?

-Yo jamás te haría eso.

Darien le agarró ambas manos entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-De pronto me impresionó volver a estar contigo,_bella mía._

Serena sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué quería decir exactamente con que se había impresionado, pero no era el momento de someterlo a un interrogatorio.

-Ha sido una noche llena de emociones.

-Necesitamos relajarnos -sugirió quitándose la toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

-¡darien!

-Si eso te escandaliza... -susurró con los ojos chispeantes-... espera a ver lo que puedo hacer en la ducha.

Acababa de amanecer cuando darien se levantó de la cama sin despertarla y se vistió sigilosamente después de mirarla un instante. Definitivamente, zafiro black había quedado fuera de juego. Cruzó el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de enfrente y observó a endimion con inmenso orgullo. En el piso de abajo, Jock comenzó a aullar al notar su presencia y tuvo que abrir la puerta de la cocina para conseguir que se callara... aunque pronto descubrió que eso no bastaría para satisfacer a la mimada mascota. Después de una increíble interpretación en la que el chucho se echó al suelo patas arriba y lo miró con cara de furia, darien no pudo hacer otra cosa que buscar la caja de galletas.

-Tenemos que hacer un trato —le dijo a la caprichosa mata de pelo, que parecía sentir cierta aversión por él-. Tendré que sobornarte para que me permitas andar por la casa tranquilamente. Aquí tienes...

Jock aceptó la galleta encantado . darien lo miró orgulloso, como habría mirado cualquier nuevo proyecto o desafío. Pero cuando el perro abandonó su premio para celebrar a ladridos su marcha, darien no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-Vuelve a dormirte,_cara mía..._ descansa y recupera las fuerzas -le recomendó darien con una provocadora sonrisa en los labios y la satisfacción masculina de un hombre que acababa de dejar exhausta a una mujer.

Con la indolencia provocada por la reciente sobredosis de placer, serena le tendió los brazos abiertos.

-Me encanta quedarme en la cama. Supongo que eso quiere decir que tú te encargas de levantar a endimion y darle de desayunar.

Darien estuvo a punto de decir que no, pues todavía no estaba familiarizado con la cantidad de trabajo que implicaba criar a un hijo.

-Era una broma... -reconoció ella sonriendo malévola-. Sólo quería ver tu reacción.

-¡Qué bruja! -protestó darien con fingida irritación al tiempo que pensaba lo guapísima y radiante que estaba serenapor las mañanas. Sin embargo en el fondo había algo que le preocupaba. Su divorcio ya era definitivo. Se lo habían notificado el día anterior y todavía no se había atrevido a decírselo a serena por miedo a disgustarla. En realidad también había pensado que quizá era mejor si la informaba su abogado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó ella como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama con aparente tranquilidad.

Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¡Estaba acostándose con su ex mujer! Los dos eran felices y endimion también, así que quizá no hubiera problema; de todos modos, podía comprarle algo para demostrarle que seguía allí. Unas flores... a cambio de un anillo de boda. No, no, mejor unos diamantes... No, serena no tenía una especial debilidad por las joyas. También podría llevarla a cenar a algún sitio especial, pero no quería atraer la atención de los paparazzi y acabar saliendo en los periódicos, eso podría disgustarla aún más. Lo mejor sería regalarle el mejor helecho que pudiera encontrar. Eso seguro que la impresionaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? -insistió extrañada por lo abstraído que estaba.

-No, sólo estaba pensando. Lo que necesitamos... lo que necesitas -se apresuró a corregir al tiempo que se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba a su cerebro y a sus normalmente templados nervios-... es una niñera que te ayude con endimion.

Serena fingió no percatarse del desliz que daba a entender que, una vez más, darien estaba pensando en ellos como pareja, pero se moría de ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-lita kino, la niñera que trabajaba para mí enOxford, me dijo que no le importaría probar suerte en la gran ciudad.

-¿Es italiana? -preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

-Sus padres, pero ella habla italiano perfectamente. Creí que sería bueno para endimion escuchar el idioma paterno también en casa.

Lucca se quedó de piedra. Incluso creyéndolo infiel, serena había decidido respetar la herencia cultural de su hijo. Parecía que él también había sido injusto con ella.

-Parece perfecta.

Mientras él estaba en la ducha, serena echó un vis tazo a su alrededor. La habitación estaba llena de cosas dedarien ; ropa en el suelo, varios disquetes en la mesa, periódicos. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a que alguien recogiera todo a su paso, pero lo cierto era que para ella era una verdadera maravilla ver todas esas cosas en su dormitorio. Había vivido dos años en una casa en la que no habría podido encontrar ni rastro de darien . Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo desgraciada que había sido sin él. ¿Por qué pensar en el pasado cuando el presente era tan maravilloso? Llevaba sólo dos sema nas en Londres y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con él. Prácticamente estaba viviendo con endimion y con ella. Ya no se iba a trabajar a las seis de la mañana y durante el fin de semana incluso había apagado el teléfono móvil. Para alguien tan poco acostumbrada a tener una vida familiar satisfactoria, aquello era un verdadero regalo que ella apreciaba en cada segundo del día.

Debía admitir que darien había cambiado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Se había vuelto mucho menos arrogante y egoísta y mucho más paciente. Le había demostrado una y otra vez que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por endimion y por ella, cuando hacía sólo dos años había sido el típico hombre que hacía lo que quería cuando quería sin contar con nadie. Quizá se hubiera casado con ella, pero había seguido llevando su vida de soltero durante aquel año que habían vivido juntos. Había conservado su apartamento de soltero aunque ella lo había detestado, había seguido trabajando diez horas al día y no había dejado de hacer viajes de negocios. Habían compartido cama, pero poco más que eso. Por eso a serena le había resultado tan difícil imaginarlo como un buen padre, con todos los cambios que eso implicaba.

Pero ya no parecía tan reacio al cambio. Parecía deseoso de demostrar su capacidad de adaptación, incluso cuando endimion estaba de mal humor, él seguía teniendo la misma paciencia con el pequeño. Y en el terreno más personal, pensó serena con una sonrisa en los labios, darien era increíblemente apasionado, generoso y atento.

Sólo había una pequeña nube en el horizonte. A serena siempre le gustaba saber en qué posición se encontraba y le resultaba difícil vivir con la poca certeza que tenía sobre el futuro. Darien estaba con ella en aquel momento, pero no sabía hasta cuándo ni en condición de qué. Necesitaba saber si había un futuro para ellos.

-¿Qué te parecería hacer un viaje a Italia,_cara!_ -preguntó de pronto darien, que acababa de salir de la ducha ataviado con un elegante traje de Armani que le daba un aspecto arrebatador.

-¿A Italia? -después de abandonar sus pensamientos de golpe, serena estaba algo confundida.

-Tengo una villa a pocos kilómetros de Florencia, allí podríamos disfrutar de completa intimidad -explicó orgulloso por la solución que había encontrado-. Saldremos esta tarde.

-¿Tan pronto? -dijo ella mientras se preguntaba cuándo se habría comprado esa villa, pues ella sólo conocía la que tenía en Roma, que había pertenecido a su familia.

-A mí me haría muy feliz,_bella mía._ Ese tipo de sinceridad con sus sentimientos no era habitual en él. Su refugio en la Toscana era el lugar ideal, allí no podrían encontrarlos ni los paparazzi ni los abogados.

-Entonces no puedo negártelo -accedió serena encantada.

Unas horas más tarde, un mensajero trajo una preciosa aspídistra que dejó a Vivien estupefacta por lo inusual que eran esos detalles en darien; no obstante lo llamó para agradecérselo.

-Sé cuánto te gustan los helechos,_cara mía_ —le dijo él orgulloso. Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que una aspidistra no era un helecho, pero le dio lástima. De to dos modos, era una planta preciosa.

Berit la llamó a media mañana y serena estuvo encantada de saber algo de su hermana, aunque no tardó en tener que enfrentarse a algunas incómodas preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hasta que el divorcio sea definitivo? -le preguntó a bocajarro.

-Pues no estoy del todo segura... -reconoció repentinamente tensa por tener que hablar de la única cosa en la que había evitado pensar en los últimos días.

-No seas tonta. Tienes que saberlo -la presionó su hermana sin el menor miramiento.

Serena nunca había querido el divorcio. Darien lo había solicitado hacía unos meses después de la reglamentaria separación de dos años y ella había firmado los papeles por orgullo; pero había llorado toda la noche después de hacerlo. Después de eso la petición había pasado a los tribunales y aunque no había querido prestar demasiada atención al proceso, sabía que debían pasar seis semanas y un día hasta obtener la sentencia definitiva. Estaba segura de que dicho periodo no podía haber transcurrido todavía y de que todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que darien cambiara de opinión y decidiera seguir casado con ella.

-¡serena ! -la llamó su hermana impacientemente. -Escucha... -ya no quería seguir hablando del divorcio. Mientras buscaba la manera de darle la noticia del viaje, abrió el sobre en el que le habían mandado su correo desde Oxford. Parecía que sólo contenía el catálogo de semillas que ella misma había pedido... Quizá lo mejor fuese ser sincera con su hermana-. Darien y yo nos vamos a Italia esta tarde.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por vosotros -dijo en un tono sorprendentemente animado. -¿De verdad?

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a alegrarme? Yo también tengo algo que contarte... el día que te fuiste confundí tu extracto bancario con el mío y lo abrí... y no pude evitar comprobar que darien te había ingresado una generosísima suma.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás segura?

-Bueno, tú le pediste algo de dinero y él no se ha retrasado. Tus números rojos han desaparecido. ¡Te ha ingresado un cuarto de millón de libras! -anunció emocionada.

-¿Tanto? No puede ser -concluyó paralizada. -Es estupendo para ambas. Estoy deseando empezar de nuevo ahora que puedes hacerme un préstamo libre de intereses. -¿Un préstamo?

127

-Vamos, ahora que has vuelto con Lucca... podrás prescindir de cien mil libras para que yo empiece mi nuevo negocio...

serena respiró hondo sin saber qué decir ante tan directa petición.

-Pero si yo no he vuelto condarien , al menos no como tú crees. No sé si vamos a seguir juntos -confesó apesadumbrada-. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo prestarte su dinero.

-¿Por qué no? ¡A él le sobra! -señaló Berit frustrada-. Pero te estás acostando con él, ¿no?

Serena prefirió desoír el comentario de su hermana. -Lo primero es que ese dinero estaba destinado a resolver mis problemas económicos y garantizar el bienestar deendimion . Yo ahora mismo no tengo ningún sueldo, ni mi propia casa, pero sí que tengo que hacer frente a la hipoteca -le recordó incómodamente-. La situación en la que estoy es temporal...

-¿Me estás diciendo que ahora eres la amante de darien ?

Aquella pregunta fue como una cuchillada. -Mira, me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero en este momento...

-No, no te encantaría, ¡porque siempre has sido una egoísta! -espetó su hermana iracunda por no haber obtenido lo que quería-. Darien está haciendo lo que quiere contigo. No puedo creerlo. Hace tres años te negabas a acostarte con él hasta que estuvierais prometidos... -¡Berit ... por favor! -la interrumpió avergonzada. -¡Y ahora sólo tiene que ingresarte una buena suma de dinero para que te comportes como una furcia!

Y con ese ofensivo final, Berit dio por terminada la conversación.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Te van encantar palazzetto- se aseguro darien entusiasmado. serena dudaba mucho que le fueran a encantar lo que provenia seria un lujoso edificio lleno de marmol y oro. Darien eran muy aficionando a los lujos, al fin cabo habia criado en una villa romana del siglo XVI. Sin embargo a serena toda esa opulencia le hacia sentir incomoda, pero jamas habia esperando que darien vivieran en condiciones modestas por ella.**

**Hacia un dia glorioso. La limosina iban atravesando un denso de bosque de haya bajo el sol radiante para despues acceder una empinada carretera rural flanqueada por robles que iban a dar un enorme prado lleno de amapolas y flores silvestre. En lo alto de una colina. divisó la elegante torre con tejado de terracola que coronaban una antigua casa que encajaban a la perfeccion en el pasaje. Eran una construccion de piedra tan bella que serena abrio sus ojos para memorizar su imagen.**

**Ya ante que le vehiculo aparcara en la entrada. Serena creyo estar experimentado un deja vu. Tres años atras habia pasado su luna de miel en una moderna villa dotada de lo mas alta tecnologia. Darien habia estado encantado, pero ella habia encontrado un lugar frio y sin encanto. Durante aquella cortisisma semana en la toscana, ella no habia dejado admira la antigua villa lo que habia provocado las bromas de darien, que habia elaborado una lista de caracteristicasque habia tenido la casa de sueños. se trataba de un edificio de piedra, con una torre que ofrecia una bela vistas. Aquella casa imaginaria habia estado emplazada en una colina rodeada de bosque que la mantendría apartada de cualquier modelestia del mundo exterio. Y alli estaba frente ella, la casa de sueños. Que su marido habia comprado un mes despues de la separacion. Aquello era demasiado para cualquier mujer...**

**Bajo de la limusina sin comentar el parecido edificio con su casa imaginaria, de hecho mantuvo un silencio absoluto. Un ama de llaves y un mayordomo salieron a su encuentro y saludaron a endimion con el mayor cariño.**

**-Lita kino llegar mañana por la mañana para ayudarte a cuidar de endimion- anuncio darien**

**serena pestañeo rapidamente**

**-¿ Que has dicho?**

**- no fue tan dificil encontrar su numero en la guia de telefonos. La llame y le propuse trebajar para ti en tipo a tiempo completo... **

**- pero yo no necesito...**

**-Esta organizado - la interumpio enseguida- lita esta encantada y deseando empezar. Dicen que ha echando de menos a endimion.**

**Serena respiro tan hondo y tan fuerte para intentar calmarse que tuvo miedo de explotar.**

**- Y supongo que en ningun momento se te ocurrio que quizas debias consultarme a respecto-**

**-Si se me ocurrio, pero despues decidir no hacerlo-**

**Lo miro con incredulidad, pero el se limito encongerse de hombros.**

**- Estas acostumbrada a cuidarlo sola, y te sientes culpablepor delegar por otros. pero he pensado que nos vendra bien poder relajanos de vez en cuando sin preocupanos por endimion. Reserva un tiempo solo para nosotros dos no es un crime ****gioia mia. **

**S****erena se detuvola mirada en aquellos pronfundo ojos y estuvo a punto de sonreir porque acaba de emplea las palabras perfecta para convencerla- suspongo que tienes razon-**

**Tomandola de la mano, la llevo a interior de la casa que no tenia nada que que invidiar a respecto de exterior. Todos los espacios estaban decorado con un exquisito estilos rustico que desperto la curiosida de serena sobre quien se habia encardo de la decoracion. Y cuanto mas veia de aquel maravilloso lugar y se imaginaba a setsuna meiou decidiendo la ubicacion de cada mueble y cada complemento. Volvio a respirar hondo, esa vez en un intento por controla tan turbulenta emociones. Le estaban costando un gran esfuerzo de no pregunta cuantas mujeres habia disfrutando de la misma vista que darien.**

**subieron a la torre para contemplar las fantasticas vistas, que parecia sacada de un cuento de hada. Pero serena eran incapaz de disfrutar; no podia quitar la duda de su cabeza, y aunque se habia prometido no decir nada, el tormento era mas insportable de lo que podia soportar.**

**- En nuestra luna de miel ... me prometiste una casa exactamente que esta- dijo arrastrando las palabras**

**- Y como ya te dije, que siempre cumplo lo que prometio- bromeo el**

**S****erena estaban tan tensa que no entedia por que todavia no se le quebrara los huesos. ¿como podia ser tan obtuso? ¿ acaso pensaba que estaban alabando du buen gusto? la visita continuo con un precioso dormitorio azul claro su color favorito. dejandose llevar por el mismo impuso que habia llevando a un detective hasta la prueba de un crimen. fue directa hasta una puerta que, como sospechaba, daba a cuarto de baño. A alli estaban ¡ la bañaera rodeada de su sueños!**

**-! Te odio ¡ le grito conteniendo las lagrimas**

**Darien se apoyo sobre la comoda de madera manciza y la observo impasible.**

**- santos cielo... no me lo puedo creer ¿que te ocurren?**

**- compraste la casa de m is sueños despues que yo te abandonaran y la profanastes con otras mujeres- explico irancunda - ¿como te atreves traerme aqui? **

**probablemente quisiera recordante que abandonastes un tipo maraviloso ****bella mia- ****replico con fria claridad- Lo que estas viendo no es lo que tu crees... todo esto demuestra la fe que tenia en ti.**

**- ¿Que se supone que significa todo esto?**

**- Yo pensaba que volverias. Cuando te marchaste de la casa no se me ocurrio por un momento que era el fin de nuestro matrimonio.**

**Antes de continuar observo la expresion ofendida de su rostro.**

**- Una semanal despues de que te fueras me informaron de la existencia de este lugar. Antes de esto habia vistos muchas mas casas- comenzo explicaler detalladamente- En cuando vi las fotos de palazzetto supe de era lo que tu querias. La compre sinceramente no crei que tardarias en recupera la cordura y volver a mi lado.**

**Serena acepto con un nudo en la garganta una explicacion que jamas habria imaginando. - si eso es cierto... no dude de mi palabra- aviso clavando uan miranda en ella- Ya lo hiciste una vez y tuvo mas consecuencia devastadoras - le recordo sin piedad- crei que habias aprendido la leccion.**

**-Si el aprendido una o dos lecciones- contraataco con amargura carcajada-. Yo te juzgue mal, pero habria estado encantado de que me convecieran de tu inocencia, si tuvieras tomando la molestia de intentalo. Pero no te importaba lo bastante para ir en buscar y luchar por mi.**

**- Eso es mentira-**

**- Era desmasiado orgullo y yo herir tu amor propio por no creerte; por eso decidistes castigarme- dijo serena con un amargo dolor en la voz.**

**- Eso es descabellado-**

**- No, no lo es- Estabas jugando a la rueda rusa con nuestro matrimonio y comprastes esta casa pensando que volveria arrastrandome- la actitud de aparente relacion de darien esta volviendola loca-Fuistes muy cruel estabas tan enfandado conmigo por no doblegarme que me marcharme. Y ahora no puedes dejarme de echarme la culpa ****DEL FRACASO DE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO.**** Puede que no fueran una buena esposa pero desde luego tu fuiste mucho peor marido. ! Yo eran mas infeliz mucho antes de que mina aino se pusiera inventar historia¡**

**En el rostro de darien pudo observa una pequeña reacion a sus palabras**

**-¿Se puede saber en donde te basas de tal acusacion?**

**- Nuestro matrimonio se vino abajo por que yo nunca te veia. Para ti lo primero era el trabajo y siempre que podias aprovechabas para hacerme ver la poca importancia que yo jugaban en tus planes. En realidad tu no querrias estar cansado por que siempre seguiste comportandote como si estuvieras soltero...**

**-!Perm meragilia¡ ¿Es culpa mia que tu aceptes cualquier cosa? ¿de que sirve quejarte de como te trataba dos años de retraso? - de pronto cruzo la habitacion hacia ella hablando a todo volumen- cuando me canse contigo tenia 27 años y no era tan maduro como yo me creia. Realmente no sabia como comportarme.**

**- ! No pense que necesitas un libro de normas¡**

**- Pues me hubiera resultado muy util. Mis padres siempre llevaron vidas separadas, de hecho es increibel que murieran en el mismo accidente de avion por que jamas iban junto a ningun sitio. - admitio de manera cortante-. Mis padres tenia continuas aventuras. Se odiaban el uno al otro.**

**serena se quedo munda ante tamaña explicacion. Sus padres habia muerto mucho antes de que ellas lo conociera y jamas se le habia ocurrido pensar que procediera de una familia tan infeliz- Rei nunca me conto... Rei solo era una niña cuando murieron y no vi motivo desilucionarla.**

**- Pero deberias harbermelo contado a mi.**

**Darien levanto la mirada sorprendido. ¿Por que? no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre nosotros. Solo queria hacerte ver que mis padres no me dieron un patron de conductas para llevar la vida hogareña y feliz que tu querrias.**

**Era curioso oirselo decir en ese momento, despues de una semana entera de feliz vida hogareña. pero gracias a que por fin se habia enfandado tanto como para hablar desefrenandamente habia conseguirdo entender muchas cosas de la epoca en la que habia vivido hecho, con esos antecedentes era increible que se hubieran atrevido que se hubieran atrevido siquiera a pedir a nadie que se casara con el.**

**-¿De verdad compraste esta casa para mi? - le pregunto entoces con dulzura.**

**Darien le lanzo una dura mirada, pero de pronto ella se sintio mas segura de si misma.**

**- si la compraste para mi - se contesto ella misma- Este estilo rustico no te va mucho,¿no? En sus ojos aparecio un brillo de provocacion.**

**- Hay algunos placeres de la vida rural que aprecioenoermente****bella mia****-****-**

**De ****pronto serena recordo vividamente la pasion deseenfrenada que habia compartido sobre un prado verde hacia tres años. seguramente el estaban recordado lo mismo por que se acerco a ella lentamente con el mismo deseo reflejando en la mirada. En unos momentos el aire se habia llenando de sexualidad y serena se vio poseida por una necesida que debia satifacer inmediatamente. Darien vio sorprendido como ella se quitabalos zapatos.**

**-Te he imagiando tantas veces en esta misma habitacion- le confeso mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella respondion con una sonrisar de satisfaccion al tiempo que desabrochaba la cremallera de vestido.- Continuas por favor-.**

**se desabrocho el sujetardo sin aparta los ojos de el ni un instante por que el tampoco podia retiralos de ella. Arqueo la espalda y dejo que la prenda de encaje cayera a suelo.**

**-No pares...-**

**cuando la ultima pieza de tela estuvo en el suelo. Serena se quedo mirandolo con el rostro acalorado y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.**

**-Ven aqui- le pidio un hilo de voz**

**Darien se desponjo de su camisa con tal impetu que salieron volando un par de botones. Ella lo observa alli de pie, con su cuerpo palido y delgado que era una especie de iman para su atencion y para su mas invidente interes.**

**-¿Cuando te has vuelta tan descarada?- pregunto fasinando**

**- Despues de estar una semana contigo - susurro ella sintiendose deliciosamente salvaje y sin verguenza.**

**- N unca he traido a otra mujer a esta casa - confeso quitadose los vaqueros.- siempre vine en busca de tranquilidad y soledad.**

**Aquel lugar era para ella. Deberia haberlo sabido, se dijo dichosa, Darien puso una mano sobre la turgencia de aquel pecho pero firme y despues bajo la boca hasta saborear el pezon rosado que lo coronaba provoncando con sus movimiento un gemido de placer.**

**cada terminacion nerviosa del cuerpo de serena respondio con un auntentico rspasmo llenando el espacio entre sus muslo de una calidad humedad. Fue ella la que lo llevo hasta la cama y se tumbo bajo aquel cuerpo masculino y poderoso.**

**-Te deseo tanto que me duele - le dijo mirandola apasionandamente.**

**-¿ Y a que esperas?- susurro ella adorando cada faccion de su rostro. - soy toda tuya-**

**-No lo eras cuando me abandonaste...**

**- si yo puedo perdonarte... tu puedes perdoname a mi - lo interumpio deseosa de zanjar tan doloroso tema. - He vuelto y voy a quedarme.**

**Darien respondio a su afirmacion con una pasion y un ansia que la dejo exhausta pero increiblemente satifecha. Incapaz de moverse por el placer que le habia proporcionando su heroe. serena se quedo muerta en sus brazos .**

**¿Que tal he estado? - le pregunto el malicioso.**

**- Necesitas un poco mas de preactica- respondio sonriendo para si misma. **

**El le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Pero lo que hizo fue reirse a carcajandas.**

**¿Eso una queja ****bella mia****?**

**- Endimion deber creer que nos hemos perdidio- dijo de pronto con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad .- deberiamos levantarnos antes de que nos eche demasiado de menos.**

**Darien se dirigio ala ducha odedientemente y ella se quedo unos segundos tan placentareamente relajanda que podria verse quedado dormida si en ese momento no hubiera sonando el telefono y no hubiese tenido que contestar.**

**¿Serena? - dijo la voz a otro lado despues de un silencio- -¡¿eres tu? ¿De verdad eres tu?- pregunto con un entusiasmos que le resultaba muy familiar. !No puedo creerlo¡**

**Era la hermana de darien, rei. Serena cayo en la cuenta despertandose de pronto y por completo.**

**¡Dios mio... esta con darien en palazzetto¡ estaiis otravez juntos. Eso quiere decir que vendreiis a mi boda el sabado. ! es el mejor regalo podrias haberme hecho¡- exclamo la joven emocionada- ¿Que ibas a venir sin avisarme?**

**-Espera, voy a llamar a lucas- serena dejo caer el auricular como si le quemara. No sabia que decir, durante el tiempo que habia estado con darien, sa habia encariñado mucho con rei, pero cuando al abandonarlo, ella habia defendido a su hermano con uñas y dientes. Solo de pensarlo ahora, le daba rabia haberse negando a escucharla. Pero en aquel momento le habia parecido mejor perde contacto coon la joven.**

**Llamo a darien e intento de no sentirse herida por que no le hubiera contado que su hermana iba a casarse. Quiza hubiera planeado llevala a la boda por sorpresa. Fuera como fuera, desde luego ahora iba resultarle muy dificil no hacerlo.**

**-Rei esta planeado salir con sus amigas mañana por la noche y quiere que vallas con ellas- le conto darien cuando ella hubo salido de la ducha y todavia al telefono con su hermana- Estoy tratado de expicarle que a ti esas cosas no te va.**

**Pero la rebelde que lleva dentro se levanto para demostrarle que se equivoca.**

**-Pues te equivocas... estare encantada de ir, dale las gracias por invitarme.**

**Darien la mirocon un gesto desaprobacion y sorpresa, lo que hizo que serena se sintiera como una anciana que fuese salir con adolescantes, aunque en realidad rei solo tenia cuatro años menos que ella.**

**¡con quien se casa? - pregunto serena despues de haber charlado con la futura novia.**

**- con nicolas, una arquicteto que esta loco por ella- me alegro mucho por ella. - dijo bajando la cabeza- les has explicando como estan las cosas entre nosotros?- sondeo agrandecida por la excusa para poderlo hacerlo- porque estaban llegado a unas conclusiones...**

**-Ya sabes como es mi hermana. Dejanla que crear lo que quiera hasta despues de la boda- sugirio darien sin la menor expresion en el rostro.**

**-¿Tienes la intencion de llevarme ala boda?**

**-Creo que no tenemos otra opcion ahora que ya sabes que estas en italia-**

**No era una respuesta muy lo que serena dedujo que no haber sido por la llamada de rei, jamas se le habia ocurrido llevarla a una fiesta era conciente de su aparicion iban a causar gran sensacion entre sus amigos y parientes. Ademas, decirselo de un tan evasivo, darien habia esquivando la oportunidad de dejar claro lo que habia entre ellos. En aquel momento se a repitio de haber contestado la llamada. Aunque quiza estuviera demasiado sensible, recapacito algo mas despacio, quiza todavia era pronto de hablar de su nueva relacion. Al fin a cabo, esperaba un hombre como darien hablas de relaciones o sentimentos era como pedirle la luna. No debia olvidar que era el mismo tipo que habia preparado la peticion de matrimonio en longchamp con champan, fresas y diamantes y luego se habia limitado a decir {bueno... ¿lo haras?..**

**¿Si hare que?-Habia preguntado ella observando el anillo mientra rezaba porque fuera cierto lo que pensaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. **

**-Que si tu...y yo- habia intentado darle entedercon obvia frustracion**

**-¿Es de matrimonio de lo que no estamos hablando?- habia susurrado serena-primero viene el compromiso-¿pero el objetivo es el matrimonio? sin previo aviso, una malevola sonrisa se habia asomado a sus deliciosos labios. **

**- si,**** amada mia****. el objetivo es el matrimonio la mia llamado "****amada mia"" ****Y eso habia sido lo mas cerca que habia estado nunca de una declaracion de amor. Ella habia amado demasiado como para presionarlo, siempre habia pensado que su incapacidad para hablar de su sentimientos daba a enteder precisamente la profundida de dichos sentimientos y habia despertado un curioso sentimiento de proteccion hacia el. A la mañana siguiente, mientras darien mantenia una reunion con el capataz de la granja, ella se llevo a endimion a jardin y sento a disfrutar una tazas de cafe y su catalogo de semillas. Solo cuando abrio el sobre que le habia enviado desdes oxford se dio cuenta lo que habia tomado por la hoja de pedido era en realidad una carta. Y no era una carta cualquiera si no una de su abogado ni mas y menos. Un sudor frio le empapao las manos y la frente.**

**Era una carta breve y directa. Despues de haber intentado ponerse en contacto con ella toda la semana, su abogado le escribia para comunicale que la sentencia de divorcio ya era definitiva. El cafe que acababa de beber se volvio acido. Levanto la cabeza y miro a endimion, que jugaba con una pieza de construccion.**

**sus pensamientos se disparado sin que pudiera hacer nada a respecto. Estaba divorciada . Ya no estaba casada con darien. Ya no era su esposa ni el su marido. Se le revolvio el estomago pensado en su torpeza. ¿por que no habia llamado a su abogado para averiguar cuando sale la de su sentencia? ¿de que le habia servido obviar lo que esta ocurriendo? ¿como habia estando tan loca de pensar que todavia quedaba tiempo para el milagro? **

**Pero a darien ya le habia avisado. ¿no era cierto? le habia dicho una y otra vez que su matrimonio ya estaba acabado y por supuesto tenia razon. seguro que el ya sabia que estaba divorciados. Miro bien en la carta y se fiji de la fecha. darien debio de saberlo desde hacia a menos unos cuantos dias, pero no le habia dicho ni palabra pero claro, ¿que iba espera? darien shields era demasiado inteligente para encargase de dar malas noticias. Claro que tambien fuera posible de que cyreyera de que ellaya lo sabia y habia seguido su ejemplo de no mencionarlo siquiera. No, estaba siendo muy generosa decidio destrozada por el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Darien lo sabia.**

**Las lagrimas le quemaron los ojos ante de comenzar a caer. bueno su final feliz de cuento de hadas ya era imposible. Seguramente aquel divorcio era la repuesta de todas sus preguntas que habia estado haciendose durante los ultimo diez dias. El estaba dispuesto acostandose con ella, pero habia permitido que el proceso de divorcion siguiera adelante. lo que ella habia creido ingenuamente que habia recuperado era solo producto de su estupida imaginacion.**

**Ahora debia que pensar que hacer. Lo primero que necesitaba era evitar a darien y encontrar un poco mas de tiempo para si misma. en cuando estuviera en roma, insistiria comprarse algo para salir con sus amigas de rei y hacia pasar horas a sola. Tenia que decidir si afrontar el temporal y quedarse, rendirse o huir.**

**L o que no conseguir enteder por que le habia llevado a italia; quiza pensaba que tenia que seguir acostandose con ella para poder pasar mas tiempo con endimion, o quiza fuera una verganza por haberse atrevido a abandonarlo. O quiza era cierto que le gustaba el sexo con ella. Y ella habia accedido gustosa...**

**-Creo que endimion necesita un poco de agua y jabon- anuncio darien de pronto haciendose levanta la vista hacia su hijo, que le habia sacado su pintalabios de bolso y se habia pintado toda la cara. Serena se quito las lagrimas y se alegro no haber dado via libre a llanto.**

**Lo que no podia era hacer era hablar por que las lagrimas parecian haberselas quedadio en la garganta. No sabia si estaba enojando con darien o mas con ella misma. pero desde luego podia sentir que bajo el enfado yacia una terrible humillacion.**

**Fue justo en ese momento en el que llego lita kino y ella se lo agrandecio enormente.**

**¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunto darien en cuando entro a la casa lita se hubo llevado a endimion - nada..¿que iba ocurrir?- no lo se pero ser que te ocurre algo- replico darien con certeza- ¿por que quieres ir sola esta tarde? tu odias ir de compras- No siempre.**

**-Me gustaria acompañante- le dijo tomandole la mano**

**-No puedes a lo mejor valla a la peluqueria- se excuso de pronto**

**cuando darien habia salido de la habitancion. serena se quito el anillo de boda y lo dejo encima de la comoda. La alianza habia sido un simbolo de su matrimonio y ya no queria seguir levandolo. Ahora tenia que reconsiderar la relacion que tenia en las condiciones actuales. En el mejor de los casos, estaban teniendo una aventura con su ex maridoy en el peor, se habia convertido en su amante y su mantenida ; algo menos respetable que ser su esposa y desde luego menos seguro en termino de compromiso. Las dos opciones que tenia eran aceptar la situacion o recharzala. En aquel momento reconocia que odiaba a darien tanto como lo amaba .**

**Era el mejor momento pra rei llamara a la puerta y despuues entraran como un torbellino con una radiante sonrisa en los labios .- Esta noche nos vamos a pasar de miedo-aseguro su excuñada dandole un fuerte abrazo. -Pero nohacer falta que se lo cuentes a darien ... !Sigue tratadome si fuera una niña ¡**

**es que tenia que estudia para el examen de exani 1 por eso no el podia actualizar pronto , tampoco poder actualizar pronto el otro capitulo lo actualizaren despues de 11 de junio estara el otro es que no me dar tiempo por el examen que le mencione el dia que le mencione es que ya lo presente **

**gracias todas por su review **

**por karanbunnymoon , isabel20, mayilun y angelnegro29.**

**me apreguntado si darien tiene que ver con la hermana de serena lo que les puedo decir que se van enterar el motivo por que tanto pleito en esos dos que seria capitulo 10 el ultimo de esta adaptacion **

**y tambien por lo que no review gracias por pasar a leer **

**me despido toda con muchos besitos y tengo feliz dia (que no tengo yo)**

**nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

¡**N**o** deberias salir asi¡ como si no hubiera oido a darien. serena se dio una capa mas de rimel. Lo que llevara puesto no era asunto suyo. Habia estado de compras con rei, que habia sido la acompañante perfecta para sacarla de sus tristes pensamientos. El caso era que la joven la habia convencido de comprar una mini falda de cuero de color crema, una top verde claro y unas botas de ante que llegaba hasta las rodillas.**

**-Estas muy sexy...-admitio darien intentado controla su mal genio- ponte ese tipo de ropa para mi, pero no salgas hacia a la calle. no es correcto.**

**-¿Crees que soy demasiado vieja y formal para enseñar las rodillas?- pregunto serena muy tensa.**

**- no pero vas a traer la clase de atencion que tanto te molesta. Los hombres no te dejara en paz- aseguro darien mientras se preguntaba que demonio le pasado por vigesima vez desde que habia salido de palazetto. Durante el viaje a roma habia hablando con roma o con endimion, pero lo habia dejado al margen unao y otra ves. L o habia mirado un par de veces, pero ningun momento encontro enfrentarse a sus ojos.**

**fue entoces que reparo el anillo de boda que habia en la comoda y rapidamente se fijo en lamano de serena, completamente desnuda. Fue como si le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.**

**- te has quintado la alianza-dijo el con aparente tranquilidad**

**- ahora que estamos divorciados, no tiene sentido que lo siga poniendome puesta- serena se sintio orgullosa por el tono que le salio.**

**- me sorprende que te lo hayas quitado cara mia- confeso el con sincerida y haciendo un esfuerzo por no reacciona al hecho que hayas descubierto el hecho que ya estaba divorciado, prefirio concentrase en el asunto del anillo que tuvo que admitir era enormente importante para el. -creo que deberias volverte a ponertela-.**

**- pues yo no, pertenece al ya no soy tu esposa, no me sentire comoda con el-**

**Un silencio se apodero de lugar, pero ella siguio maquilandose como si nada.**

**-¿cuando te has enterado que el divorcio era difinitivo- pregunto darien bruptamente.**

**- seguro que te distes cuenta de que no lo sabia** ...** me gustaria que me lo hubieras dicho .**

**darien busco una excusa para lo inexcusable.**

**tuvo que aprentar los dientes para no soltar las palabras de furia que se le aculmulaba en la boca. para ella su matrimonio ha sido muy importante.**

**- lo que quiero decir es que... intento arreglado lo mal que habia sonado. - lo unico importante es que estamos juntos... muy juntos**

**- y divorciado..- añadio ella sin poder conterne.**

**- pero somos mas felices que cuando nios casamos - explico ahora con intesidad- sabemos lo que salio mal y no nos hace falta ninguna licencia de matrimonio que nos diga que lo que tenemos merece** **la pena.**

**Tenia que admitir que estaba impresionada. a menos habia demostrado que valoraba su relacion y que creian que tenia futuro, perodentro de ella continua el dolor de saber que ya no era marido y mujer.**

**- por favor pontelo otras vez- le pidio dandole el anillo**

**- te dicho que no - le recordo aguantadose se la gana de decirle que si queria llevarse el anillo, no deberia haberse divirciado de ella.**

- **la gente pensara que eres soltera -**

**- lo soy-**

**- dannazoione... ¿que demonios quieres decir?- pero no hubo respuesta serena se limito a fruncir el ceño -¿y a que vine todo el maquillaje? normalmente no te pones pintalabios y hoy te haz pintado como una pensaria que sales de a lacaza.**

**- con tu hermana ... seria un poco inteliegente - serena se puso de piel ocultado una sonrisa. quiza habia esperado que se vistiera toda de negro y que se quedara llorando por haberse enterado de que estaban divorciados. pues se alegra de o haber cumplido sus expectativas.**

**nada mas que ponerse en marcha la limusina, rei la miro con una sonrisa maravillosa.**

**darien esta celossimo... es encantador. yo tenia una imagen tan fria de mi hermano, pero estaba aterrado solo por que estaba guapissima y vas a salir conmigo.**

**¿tu crees?-pregunto reconfortada**

**-no pense que veria este dia, pero si, lo creo. nicolas habia invitado a darien a salir con el y sus amigos y el le habia dicho queno, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora va. se supone que los veremos a medianoche.**

**desde el ricon oscuro en el que estaba sentada. serena vio a darien en cuando entro en la discoteca. iban con un grupo, pero ella solo vio a el y al hacerlo, el corazon le dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. habia planeado hacerse la dura, pero era que le alegraba comprobar que habia decido salir.**

**llevaba toda la noche sonriedotanto que le dolia la manibula y rechanzado a los hombres que se le habia acercado. las amigas de rei debatia su su increible poder de atraccion de aquella noche residia en la falda o en las botas, pero en verdad era que ella no dejara de pensar que deberia haberle hecho caso a darien. aunque habia pensado que seria agrandable sentirse admirada no habia tardado en aparecer el mismo panico** **que habia sentido de adolescente.**

**tambien que habia pensado todo lo que le habia dicho darien con mas calma, y para ser justa con el habia sido un poco tarde para anular el divorcio. debia ser realista,solo hacia diez dias que habia vuelto juntos. tambien tenia razon en que estaban mas juntos ahora de lo que habia estado nunca. sin lugar a dudas, ahora lo compredia mucho mejor y seguramentelo amaba mucho mas que nunca. perdelo una vez le habia hecho muy infeliz, pero tan bien le habia hecho mas fuerte e independiente. ¿que importaban si tenia un anillo de boda en todo eso? no era la respuesta magica a nada. decidio con alegria.**

**darien se sento a su lado y la atrajo hacia el sin importa sus intensos ojos oscuros sobre ella. no importaba quien se moviera antes, el caso fue que en solo unos segundos sus bocas se unieron con una pasion que la ilumino por dentro como una hoguera - darien ...- susurro sin aliento.**

**- nos casaremos otra vez tan pronto como podamos- prometio darien con una increible sonrisa de satifaccion en los labios.**

**-¿por que?- pregunto ella desconcertada**

**- a ti te hace feliz estar casada bella mia- murmuro suavemente- y yo quiero que seas feliz.**

**el efecto fue el mismo que si la hubiera pinchado un hierro candente desde luego aquel hombre era el rey de las proposiones de matrimonio. sintio la tentacion de darle una bofetada, pero estaba segura de si podria parar con solo una ¿como se atrevia?**

**- a mi tambien me haria muy feliz, claro- añadio darien al ver su expression de su cara.**

-** entoces tienes un problema porque yo no quiero volverme a casarme fue mas que suficiente.**

**-¿es que quiere que me pongas de rodillas aqui en medio?**

**estuvo apunto decir que si para verlo explotar. estaba furiosa con el.**

**-¿que parte de no. no haz entedido?**

**- me estas volviendo loco- gruño darien con los ojos brillantes**

**- dejame que te diga algo... estoy muy contenta de estar soltera...**

**- estar tarde no parecia tran contenta- replico con sequedad ¿que ha cambiado? ¿ es que te ha gustado algunos de estos apuestos muchachos**?

-** ¡te estaria bien empleado!**

**- lo mataria ... si otro hombre te tocara ¡ lo haria den pedazos con mis propias manos! juro ferozmente- dejate de juegos ¿por que no quieres casarte conmigo?**

**- solo me casaria por amor... y tu no me amas.**

**la frustracion mas salveje se apodero de los ojos de darien, pero le agarro la mano para impedir que se alejara - sere- el silencio se impuso intensamente.**  
**serena espero y espero, pero el solo apreto la boca.**

**- dejame en paz- exclamo retirandole la mano**

**en medio de aquella escena se acerco un tipo a hablar con ella**

**-¿puedo invitarte una copa?**

**- esta conmigo - intervino darien tajantemente**.

**- la he visto empujarte...¿te esta molestado? - se volvio a preguntarle a serena**

**- sera mejor que te vallas- le advirtio darien con una escalofriante tranquilidad que le puso a serena los pelos de punta.**

**ese fue el momento en el que ella opto por levantarse para ir al aseo para huir de la situacion y que darien tuviera la oportunidad de calmarse pero el fue mas rapido de que hubiera podido salir de otro lado de la mesa, le habia dado un puñetazo a desconocido.**

**fue increible la cantidad de hombres que participaron libremente en la tremenda pelea que se descandeno mientras que serena y rei los miraban perplejas a una prudente distancia. la policia no tardo en llegar y detener a darien y muchos otros.**

**- no dejare que mi hermano se olvide nunca de esto - se rio rei despues de saber que nadie resultyo herido, sin embargo serena estaba horrorizada. habia sido culpa suya. le habia pedido que se casase con el y ella lo habia rechazado cuando el menos lo esperaba. ella sabia que era un desatre para esas cosas, pero estaba claro que no estaban preparando para una negativa. lo que todavia no compredia era como se habia mentido en aquella pelea sin sentido. jamas habia hecho algo asi. serena penso que deberia haberse dado cuenta de que**, **el fuera capaz de esconderlo mucho mejor que ella, darien debia de haber sufrido mucha tension en los ultimos dias.**

**la policia no lo dejo en libertad hasta el dia siguiente, pero a menos no hubo cargo contra el. los paparazzi lo habian fotografiado saliendo de local arrestando y habian colocado la imagen en todos los periodicos bajo el titular.**

**" shields se habia peleado por su ex esposa"**

**cuando se abrio la puerta de cuarto de estar, serena levanto la vista esperando ver a darien, y se quedo de piedra al encontrarse con su hermana.**

**-berit-**

**-¿sigues enfandado conmigo? me daba miendo llamarte antes de venir, pense que a lo mejor no querras verme por haber sido tan grosera contigo la ultima vez que hablamos.**

**serena se puso en piel para saludar con una sonrisa.**

**- yo jamas haria eso, eres mi hermana- le aseguro con tranqulidad - ¿como te has enterado donde estabas ?**

**- me lo imagine- darien celebro aqui la fiesta de compromiso... no te acuerdas.**

**no, no lo recordaba, pero no le extrañaba dado lo nerviosa que habia estado aquel dia.**

**-¿que demonios te traer hasta italia?-**

**- hay algo que debo decirte. probablemente debiria habertelo dicho hace años, pero no queria hacerte daño. sin embargo, ahora que has vuelto con lucas, creo que es mi obligacion decirtelo - explico sentandose despues de su hermana.**

**- no se de que estas hablando- murmuro serena impaciente**

**- me ha impresionado ver que ha detenido a darien por violencia- añadio con satifaccion que no podia ocultar.- aparecido en todos los periodicos.**

**- fue solo un malentedido...**

**serena miro al otro lado de la habitacion porque acababa de aparecer darien, le lanzo una sonrisa que le puso el corazon del reves y despues se puso el dedo indice en la boca para perdile que no le dijiera a berit que estaba alli.**

**- yo no estaria tan segura. quiza la proxima vez seas tu la que pegue ...**

**- no lo creo- aseguro serena entediendo por que darien preferido no entrar del todo-. pero no hablemos de eso.**

**- sabes que no me gusta darien . ¿nunca te preguntastes porque?- continuo berit como si ella no hubiera hablando - pues es muy sencillo. unos meses despues de que os casarais, darien intento seducirme.**

**serena sintio como todo su cuerpo se ponia en tesion y ni siquiera podia levantar el rostro para mira a darien.**

**- ¿y porque has esperado todo este tiempo para contarmelo?**

-** no era necesario que lo supieras cuando os estabais divorciando. pero ahora que estas viviendo otras vez con el...**

**-¿cuanto dinero esperas saca de esa acusacion berit ?- intervino darien de pronto.**

**visiblemente afectada por la interrupcion, berit se puso de pie de un salto.**

**-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto inocentemente mirandolo a medida que se acercaba a ellas.**

**- que tu ansia de dinero debe de tener algo que ver con ese cuento-respondio darien con calma. no puedo dejar pasar esto. voy a tener que contarle a serena otra cosas que has hecho ...**

**-!no te atrevas a contarle a mi hermana mentiras sobre mi¡ grito berit**

**-puedo demostrar todo lo que voy a decir- replico el- si he guardado silencio hasta hora ha sido solo para proteger a serena. pero si tu tratas de hacernos daño, tendre que detenerte - murmuro con sincera tristeza mientras miraba a serena. berit le arrebato a tu difunto padre todo lo que tenia. tuvo que pagar las deudas de tu hermana varias veces antes de morir. y en cuando estuvimos casados, vino a pedirme dinero.**

**-eso no es cierto-rabatio la aludida**

**- la tienda estaba en peligro una vez mas y necesitabas un prestamos- siguio explicando darien - sabia que no era un negocio, pero era tu hermana y tu la querias mucho, asi que le hice el prestamo. como esperaba nunca me lo devolvio pero yo crei haber hecho cuanto podia por un miembro de tu familia.**

**- es todo mentira- lo interrumpio berit, mirando a su hermana con ojos implorantes -. no puedes fiarte de nada de lo que digas. ¿acaso no lo sabes todavia ?**

**- ahora comprendo por que estabas tan empeñada en alejarme de el-dijo serena con un profundo suspiro-. si nos reconciliabamos, no podias acceder a mi dinero. sabia que darien me contaria la verdad si se enteraba de que estaba tratando de convencerme de que te hicieran un prestamo.**

**¿porque no escuchas mi version de los hechos ?- volvio a gritar berit ¿porque no me crees?**

**-¿por que siempre mientes?-respondio serena con terrible tristeza- y dices unas mentiras de lo mas descaradas, mientras que darien dice la verdad aunque tenga que escandalizar hasta al diablo.**

-!** te mereces un tipo tan arrogante como el- ataco su hermana mortificada antes de desaparecer de la habitacion.**

**-es cierto- asistio serena mirando por fin a darien, que parecia estar en estado de shock-ahora mismo vuelvo-le dijo antes de ir detras de su hermana a la que encontro en el vestibulo llorando a todo llorar -. no te vayas asi,quedate aqui esta noche**

**-!no aguanto que seas amable conmigo despues de lo que he intentado hacer¡ !deberias odiarme¡**

**-eres mi hermana y lo estas pasando mal. eso lo unico que importa**

**pero berit no soporta la idea de volver a ver a darien e insistio en marcharse. serena -has estado increible cara mia. tenia tanto miedo de que le creyeras**

**-en cuando aparecio me di cuenta que hago tramaba algo. deberias haberme contado lo de prestamo habria sido mejor para ella tambien porque ha seguido gastado y aumentado sus deudas.**

**-tiene una adiccion a gastar dinero, necesita ayudar profesional... pero ¿tenemos que habra de los problemas de tu hermana ?**

-**no- respondio ella sonrojada **

**-¿podras perdoname por como me comporte anoche ?**

**-debajo de esos trajes de armani hay un cavernicola y yo no tenia idea**

**el color aparecio tambien en el rostro de darien. - cuando te pusiste en pie pense que ibas a tomar una copa con ese tipo. por eso le pegue - yo jamas habria hecho algo hacia- me vine abajo cuando dijistes que no querrias casarte conmigo. habia bebiedo y me puse tan celoso...**

**¿porque me cuentas todo esto?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

**-no quiero volverte a perderte- confeso tiernamente**

**¿tanto te importaria?**

**el se echo ha reir**

**¿como puedes preguntarme eso? tu eres lo unico que me ha importado siempre. seguramente piense que tengo un modo extraño dedemostrarlo, pero en mi defensa dire que no sabia cuando significas para mi hasta que me abandonaste hace dos años- serena estaba inmovil por miedo a que si se movia el dejaran de hablar. estuve como muerto durante meses bella mia. tarde mas un añoen poder estar con una mujer y tuve que fingir que eras tu.**

**aquella confesion se le clavo en el alma y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derramar las lagrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos.**

**-entoces ... ¿porque no vinistes a verme?**

**-por orgullo, tenias razon crei que volverias y cuando no lo hicistes . me demostraste que eras fuerte...¿como iba yo ser tan debil de persegirte? -pregunto dandose cuenta de lo estupido que habia sido- no habria admitido lo desgraciado que era ni ante mi mismo.**

**-yo no podria volver a vivirlo-confeso ella . ha sido el dolor mas duro de mi vida.**

**-y cuando apareciste en mi despacho no supe que hacer. te queria y no te queria. y no queria volver a sufrir. crei que queria castigarme. pero luego empece a darme cuenta de que eso no era lo que estaba tratado de hacer...**

**-¿ah no?- serena estaba perdida**

**-deje que el divorcio continuara en marcha porque necesitaba asegurame de que seguiria conmigo aunque ya no estuvieramos casados. te puse a prueba como un crio. queria que me demostraras que me amabas... **

**-yo queria exactamente lo mismo.**

**-yo no se como demostrarte que te amo- admitio confundido**

**serena recordo la pelea de la noche anterior, o el miedo que habia visto en sus ojos solo unos minutos antes. pero sobre penso en la manera en la que estaba superando su frialdad y se estaba obligando a hablar porque tenia miedo de pederla. se echo en sus brazos y lo estrecho con fuerza.**

**-dimelo y te creere.**

**-te amo amata mia-**

**-yo tanbien te amo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**- pense que eso lo tenia que decirlo yo- dijo el algo tenso **

**- es que a ti no se te da muy bien, asi que he pensado que seria mas facil si me encarga yo. ¿quieres o no?**

**-si, quiero**

**-muy bien, pero hay dos o tres condiciones-añadio maliciosamente- no es nada complicado. solo menos trabajo, algun viaje en extranjero de vez en cuando y dos o tres hijos...**

**-y mucho. y mucho sexo- participo darien con una encantada carcajada. entoces no volveras a quitarte el anillo nunca mas. ¿cuando nos casamos?**

**-en cuando quieras - respondio emocionada sabiendo que esa vez lo harian bien.**

**un año despues, serena dio a luz a una niña a la que llamaro rini. once meses antes de eso. darien y serena se habian casado en una tranquila ceremonia que tuvo lugar en londres con rei y nicolas de testigo. y desde entoces la vida habia sido larga y marvillosa luna de miel durante que habia viajado por italia y inglaterra acompañamdo de endimion.**

**darien habia establecido su oficina en florencia y habia mandado a construir un enorme invernadero en llpalazzetto para los helechos de serena. durante el embarazo, ella habia escrito un entretenido libro sobre el estudio de los helechos que se esta vendiendo muy bien entre los botanicos. berit se habia casado con un rico banquero y de vez en cuando comia con serena en londres. serena pensaba que el amor habia curando la extravangancia de su hermana. darien crei que habia sido el banquero con su dinero.**

**jock se habia convertido un perro de clase alta con collar de diamantes de imitacion incluido y se habia vuelto del todo insorpotable si se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que salia en las revistas. darien y el se habia tomando mucho cariño, pero ninguno de los dos habria estado dispuesto a admitirlo.**

**tres meses despues del nacimiento de rini. serena estaba enamorada de darien que nunca . un dia, ella estaba acostandose a la pequeña en la cuna mientras que endimion ya dormian placidamente en su dormitorio. cuando llego darien.**

**-estan tan tranquilo a esta hora de dia - susurro darien encantado**

**-este lugar es magico -dijo serena agrandeciendo la paz que siempre encontrada en llpalazzetto.**

**darien sumergio los dedos en su melena y despues siguio acariciandolo el rostro con los ojos llenos de amor.**

**-tu eres lo realmente magico de nuestra vida amata mi-**

**apoyandose sobre su fuerte y acogedor pecho. serena le ofrecio sus labios entreabiertos y el los tomo con la sexualidad que siempre hacia estremecer. se sentia feliz, amada y segura entre sus brazos.**

* * *

**perdon por el retraso es que estaban deprimida gracias a todas las que leyero y me siguieron nos vemos muchos atodas a esa lectoras bye**


End file.
